Peleando con los recuerdos
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: jade west es novia de tori vega, hasta el momento en que tiene un acidente y no recuerda ser su novia sino de beck oliver. ¿ conseguirá tori que recuerde que son novias? ¿beck aprovechara la situacion para recuperar a su antigua novia? ¿jade recordara? ¿con quien de estos dos triufara el amor? ¿sera tori o beck?
1. Chapter 1

_**Peleando con los recuerdos**_

_**Bueno antes de nada quiero dejar claro a la persona que me dio la idea en un Reviews, que voy a escribir la historia que me sugerido, espero que te guste el titulo fue lo que me vino a la mente no soy buena para los títulos, aunque creo que para escribir si, puesto que esta persona dijo que seria perfecta para escribirla y me alaga que digas que es el primer jori que lees. Espero no defraudarte, me alegro mucho tu comentario en mi otra historia.**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Era un nuevo, habían pasado ya seis meses desde que estaba con la persona mas encantadora de este mundo o por lo menos para mi, se llama victoria vega, tori para los amigos. Y desde el primer día que la vi llamo mi atención no se si fue porque la primera impresión que tuve suya fue frotando a mi ex–novio beck, que en ese momento yo estaba muy enamorada de él. Desde el primer día esta capto mi atención aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy bueno que digamos. Ella acabo con un café por todo su cuerpo, aunque en el segundo día esta se vengo de mi acción besando a mi novio en ese momento. Ese día me di cuenta que esta chica era divertida y la única que ha tenido por el momento de enfrentarse a mí.

Como ocurrió para que tori vega a la chica que supuestamente odiaba desde el primer día y yo, jade west la chica mala de la escuela acabáramos juntas pues es una historia un poco rara.

_**Flash back**_

Tori estaba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero, cuando un chico llamado Peter que en ese momento era su novio se acercó a ella. La chica lo saludo muy feliz, como ella es siempre con todo el mundo aunque tenga el peor de los días. El chico llamado Peter no venia con muy buena cara, la cogió del brazo y la llevo al cuarto del conserje.

En ese momento yo estaba mirando la escena aunque no sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación del conserje. Me imaginaba que estarían besándose pero para mi mala suerte no era así o buena total como se mire porque después de ese día acabe con una nueva novia.

_**-¿sabes donde esta tori?-**_pregunto beck, que en aquel momento ya era mi ex-novio desde hace unos siete meses.

_**-no, ¿acaso quieres pedirle que salga contigo?-**_le dije recordando que casi la besa mientras yo estaba en los ensayos de los premio platino_**- te recuerdo que tori tiene novio, Peter.**_

_**-no es para eso, la necesito porque el profesor Williams nos encargo un proyecto juntos.**_

_**-pues en este momento esta ocupada con Peter- l**_e dije enfada recordando lo que estaría haciendo, aunque en ese momento no sabia porque estaba así_**.-de todas formas no soy la secretaria de vega.**_

_**-vale- **_dijo este dando un paso atrás- cuando la veas puedes decirle que me busque.

_**-beckett te he dicho que no soy su secretaria.-**_le dije mientras este se iba a su siguiente clase.

Yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando vi al novio de tori salir del cuarto del conserje, pero no a tori. Espere para ver si salía, estaba intrigada como toco el timbre y no salió entre a buscarla.

_**-¿andre?-**_dijo esta como si estuviera llorando.

_**-creo que no soy un chico y menos andre.-**_le dije en tono de burla_**.**_

_**-¿jade?**_

_**-la misma.**_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **_estaba la luz apagada a si que la encendí y vi como estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

_**-bueno creo que una chica tan perfecta como tu no debería faltar a clase.**_

_**-dime la verdad- **_dijo esta sin levantar la cabeza.

_**-vale, ¿prométeme que no te ríes?**_

_**-claro.**_

_**-bueno pues aunque parezca que no jade west tiene corazón.-**_le dije sentándome a su lado._**- y estaba preocupada por mi amiga.**_

_**-¿tu dices que yo soy tu amiga?-**_dijo esta aun con la cara tapada.

_**-claro.-**_le dije intentado mirarla a los ojos cosa que era muy difícil en la posición que esta_**.-¿Qué te ocurre?**_

_**-Peter.**_

_**-¿que pasa con el?**_

_**-ha roto conmigo.**_

_**-¿que?- **_no se porque pero en ese momento sentía alegría y a la vez ganas de pegarle una patada en la cara.

_**-dice que no quiere salir mas conmigo, que hay otras chicas mejores.**_

_**-¡esta loco!**_

_**-¿porque?**_

_**-porque si alguien dice que hay chicas mejores que tu lo esta.**_

_**-yo no soy… bueno yo soy normal y no tengo nada especial.**_

_**-eso no te lo crees ni tú- **_le dije haciendo que levante la cara para mirarme_**.-tu eres una chica buena que ayuda a sus amigos, una perfecta actriz y cantante, con un gran corazón y sobretodo no eres una persona que piense solo en ella.**_

_**-wow- **_dijo esta mirándome.

_**-¿que?**_

_**-donde tienes a jade secuestrada.**_

_**-soy yo, y si alguien como yo tan mala puede darse cuenta de eso, es que ese chico es un idiota.**_

_**-tu no eres mala, eres buena persona sobretodo con cat y no matando a robbie con esos comentarios que hace atreves de rex.**_

_**-creo que hoy las dos hemos averiguado algo nuevo.**_

_**-eso creo.**_

_**-y sabes si ese idiota no te quiere yo si.- **_¿de donde a salido eso? Me pregunte en ese momento aunque en verdad si lo sabia pero no porque se lo dije, tori se sonrojo._**-n-no es lo que…-**_sentí como esta me besaba.

_**-se lo que querías decir y no lo decías por error.**_

Así es, jade west se declaro de una forma un poco extraña el amor que sentía aunque en ese momento ni yo misma lo sabía porque se lo dije. A ese chico lo busque le explique lo bobo que era y luego le di las gracias. El chico se quedo perplejo porque no sabia de que le hablaba.

_**Fin flash back**_

Bueno hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer sobretodo porque era la celebración de llevar seis meses con tori y tenia muchos planes para esta noche fuera especial.

Bueno este el primer capitulo, si puede que sea un poco malo pero ya se ira animando un poco mas la historia en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que os guste el capitulo sino será malgastar las horas de sueño porque son las 3:22, no es broma no es malgastar el tiempo y mas aun si es para escribir una historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

**Guest: veo que te sorprendió que hiciera la historia rápido pero es que cuando vi el comentario, no me pude resistir a hacer el primer capitulo y con este dos.**

**foco encendido: primero de todo ¿de donde sacaste la idea para ese nombre? Yo quiero saberlo me dejes con la intriga, bueno gracias por comentar y decir que te gusta la historia.**

**Yoshi: gracias por tu comentario, si ya veremos que pasa con la historia por ahora solo tengo estos dos capítulos.**

**gabriela 0012: gracias por no perderte ningún capitulo y bueno si entiendo lo que quieres decir, en este caso escribir.**

**Los siento si hay faltas de ortografía o falta alguna palabra, es que en el anterior capitulo e visto que faltaba una palabra pero mirando el documento Word si estaba, es muy raro. Me alegra mucho que comentéis y sobretodo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Ah! Una cosa que se me olvido en el anterior vicTORIous no me pertenece, sino nunca acabaría la serie, bueno si acabaría pero no después de los 15 capítulos que ya mismo se entrenan.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de recordar la extraña manera de declaración por mi parte, recordé que había quedado en ir a recoger a tori a las 8:30, revise mi teléfono las 7:55. Vale mis pensamiento duraron demasiado, ahora tenia que arreglarme para ver a tori. Eran las 8:20, cuando termine y subí a mi coche.

_**Xxxxxx**_

Llegue a casa de tori, llame a la puerta y abrió su hermana.

**-hola jade**- dijo esta en tono de enfado.

**-hola.**

**-bueno yo me voy tori esta en su habitación**- dijo esta saliendo.

Subí a la habitación de mi novia, llame a la puerta.

**-¿puedo pasar?**

**-claro.-** entonces abrí la puerta, para entrar en la habitación.

Estaba tori terminando de maquillarse, llevaba un vestido gris muy bonito y provocativo.

**-sabes que no necesitas tanto maquillaje.**

**-ya termino.**

**-¿y tus padres? Porque no los vi al entrar.**

**-están en casa de mi tía Sonia.**

**-ok.**

**-¿nos vamos?- **dijo esta cogiendo su bolso.

**-claro- **le dije bajando las escaleras.

xxxxxxxxx

**-¿Dónde vamos?**-dijo esta después de llevar unos 10 min en viaje al restaurante que elegí para celebrar nuestros seis mese juntas.

**-es una sorpresa y ya estamos llegando.**

**-wow- dijo esta al ver el restaurante donde la había traído.**

Era un restaurante muy elegante, caro y romántico. Aunque por el dinero no hay problema porque le pedí la tarjeta de crédito a mi padre. Entramos al lugar donde una mujer atendía a la gente que llegaba y los sentaba en las distintas mesas.

**-hola chicas.-**dijo muy amable.- ¿**en que os puedo ayuda?**

**-tenemos una reserva a nombre de jade west.**

**-un momento**.-dijo esta ojeando en la pantalla de un ordenador.-**west… ah si esta aquí**.-dijo esta aun mirando la pantalla.-**acompañadme.**

La mujer nos acompañó a una mesa y después se fue, el lugar era muy grande y sorprendente.

-**hola soy josh y seré vuestro camarero esta noche**.-dijo este dándonos el menú del restaurante.-**volveré en unos minutos para tomar nota de su pedido.**

Estábamos mirando el menú cuando llego el camarero.

**-¿y que van a querer?**

**-de entrante una ensalada y para mi un solomillo**- le dije.

**-¿y usted?-**dijo este refiriéndose a tori.

**-también ensalada y salmón.**

**-de acuerdo, su comida estará pronto.**

**Xxxxxxx**

Después de uno min, el hombre volvió con nuestros platos. Estuvimos hablando y comiendo nuestra comida. Cuando el hombre regreso otra vez.

**-¿quieren algún postre?**

**-si, un Brownie de chocolate para cada una.**-le conteste.

Después de comernos el Brownie de chocolate y burlarme un poco de los que tori hacia salimos del restaurante.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Habíamos terminado nuestra cena, jade pago con la tarjeta de su padre y luego salimos del restaurante. Nos montamos en el coche para ir a mi casa porque aunque mis padres no estaban dejaron a cargo a trina aunque ella es menos responsable que yo.

_**xxxxxx**_

Llegamos a casa, invite a entrar a jade a casa. Donde aun mi hermana trina no estaba.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer hasta que venga mi hermana?**

**-bueno….pues quería darte esto**-dijo esta sacando de su bolso una cajita.

**-¿y este regalo?**

**-para recordarte lo mucho que te quiero en estos seis meses.**-dijo esta dándome la cajita.

**-sabes una cosa, yo también tengo algo para ti**.-le dije subiendo a mi habitación.

**-¿Dónde vas?**

**-por mi regalo**.-subí a la habitación donde tenía en una bolsa el regalo de jade.

Baje las escaleras, escondiendo el regalo detrás de mí.

**-abre tu regalo ¿no?**

**-las dos a la vez**-le dije dándole la bolsa que contenía mi regalo.

Recogí la cajita de la mesa que fue donde la deje y la abrí. Donde había una pulsera decorada con un corazón rojo, en que cual ponía "tori te quiero, de jade"

**-que bonita**.-pero jade estaba ocupada abriendo su regalo.

**-¿eh?**

**-que es muy bonito tu regalo.**

**-¿Qué es esto?** Dijo esta sosteniendo un álbum de fotos que le hice donde le escondí unas tijeras con su nombre.

**-un álbum.**

**-eso ya lo se.**

**-ábrelo**.-esta abrió el álbum y vio las tijeras.

**-unas tijeras nuevas**-dijo esta probándolas.

**-¿te gustan?**

**-claro**- me dijo esta acercándose para darme un beso.

**-¡iros a un hotel!**

**-¡trina!**

**-no quiero ver vuestras muestras de amor cuando entro en casa.**

**-¡ni yo verte a ti!, pero me tengo que aguantar**-dijo jade.

**-¡tori!-**se quejo mi hermana.

**-¿que?**

**-¡vas a dejar que me hable a si!**

**-¿uhm? Si.**

**-¡tori!**

**-creo me voy a ir a casa**-dijo jade.

**-vale**- le dije dándole un beso.

**-¡ugh!**-dijo trina.

**-nos vemos en la escuela.**

**-ok.**-le di otro beso y salió de casa.

**-¡trina!**- le grite a mi hermana.

**-¿que?**

**-porque has tenido que venir a estropear nuestro momento romántico.**

**-¡es mi casa! ¿Sabes?**

**-¡si, pero podías haber tardado un poco mas en venir!**

**-vale**.-dijo esta subiendo a su habitación.

Cosa que yo hice igual porque mañana había escuela y eran mas de las 12. Me puse un pijama y me acosté en la cama.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba en mi coche, conduciendo a casa. El semáforo se puso rojo y pare el coche, cuando se puso en verde continúe mi camino hasta que vi un coche acercándose peligrosamente al mio…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver todo negro y escuchar como alguien hablaba a mi alrededor pero no entendía muy bien lo que decía.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba durmiendo, hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

**-hola**.-dijo una mujer cuando conteste el teléfono.

**-hola**- le dije extrañada.

**-¿conoce a jade west?**

**-si, es mi novia.**

**-esta en el hospital, tubo un accidente.-**en ese momento parecía que mi corazón se paro con la información que la mujer me dio.

Colgué el teléfono, me vestí lo más rápido posible y conduje al hospital. Cosa que me alegraba tener el carnet después de tantos intentos.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Llegue al hospital donde entre corriendo, casi tropezando al parar a preguntar a una enfermera.

**-hola, estoy buscando a jade west.**

**-¿es un familiar?**

**-soy su novia.**

**-esta en la habitación 326.**

Busque la habitación, cuando la encontré entre allí donde había un medico y jade en una cama.

**-¿doctor que ha pasado?**

**-un chico que estaba ebrio conducía en sentido contrario a gran velocidad y cocho contra el coche de esta chica.-**dijo señalando a jade.

**-¿como esta?**

**-por suerte el golpe no fue grave, pero tendrá que estar en observación por 12 horas. **

Llame a trina para contarle que me quedaría con jade en el hospital y esperar que cuando despierte este bien. Me senté en una silla cerca de su cama.

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

Me desperté temprano, avise a los chico para que le dijeran algo hoy a los profesores sobre porque no hemos ido a la escuela.

_**-¿vega?**_

_**-¿estas bien jade?**_

_**-¿bien de que?- **_dijo esta en tono enfadado.

_**-por el accidente.**_

_**-¿Qué accidente?**_

_**-anoche, otro coche cocho con el tuyo.**_

Entonces llegaron cat, robbie, andre y beck.

_**-¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?**_

_**-queríamos ver a jade.-**_dijo cat.

_**-pero deberíais de estar en la escuela.**_

_**-igual que tu.-**_dijo andre_**.**_

_**-como estas jade.-**_dijo beck que se acercó donde estaba jade.

_**-ahora ya estoy mejor.- **_le dijo dándole un beso muy apasionado a beck. Cuando la vi me quede paralizada.

_**-jade- dijo este extraño.**_

_**-no te preocupes, ellos nos han visto muchas veces besarnos y mas porque somos novios.- **vale ahora si que estoy confusa._

_**-creo que voy a llamar al doctor.-**_les dije a todos.

Fui en busca del doctor que atendió a jade, lo encontré bebiendo un baso de café.

_**-doctor.**_

_**-¿despertó?**_

_**-si, pero quería decirle otra cosa.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**-pues que mi novia la chica del accidente, cuando ha visto a su ex-novio. Le ha dado un beso y dice que es su novio.**_

_**-tu novia ¿no?**_

_**-si.**_

_**-y dice ahora que es novia de su ex-novio.**_

_**-siiiiiii.**_

_**-puede que del golpe del accidente no recuerde muy bien algunas cosas.**_

_**-¡algunas cosas!-**_le dije al doctor, algunas cosa seria no acordarse de que hizo ayer, pero no acordarse de que soy su novia no es alguna cosa_**.- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que recuerde?**_

_**-sobretodo que vea cosas familiares, pero no intentéis atosigarla con mucha información.**_

Entre a la habitación donde iba a explicarle a todo lo que había ocurrido.

_**Espero que os gustara el capitulo, empieza la competición. ¿Beck o tori? ¿bade o jori?, ¿conseguirá recordar? ¿Qué pasara?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Como sabréis vicTORIous no me pertenece, puede que algún día pero hasta ahora no.**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Fui a la habitación de jade aun era temprano, les explicaría a los chicos lo ocurrido a jade y les diría que fueran a la escuela. Entre a la habitación donde estaban discutiendo andre, robbie y cat sobre como actuaba jade. Beck estaba hablando con jade, pero no escuche lo que hablaban**.**

**-¿podemos hablar un momento chicos?**

**-claro- contestaron andre y cat.**

**-¿podemos hablar fuera?-**después de esto todos a excepción de jade salimos al pasillo.

**-¿Qué pasa tori?- **decía andre.

**-¿Por qué se comporta así jade?- **continuo cat.

**-de eso quería hablaros.**

**-¿y que ocurre?- **pregunto esta vez robbie.

**-hable antes con el doctor, le explique el comportamiento de jade y me dijo que podía haber sufrido perdida de la memoria por el accidente.**

**-¡jade a perdido la memoria!- **decía cat muy preocupada**- ¿entonces porque nos recuerda?**

**-cat, por lo que parece a olvidado algunas cosas- **le dije para tranquilizarla, aunque no eran solo algunas cosas, mas bien a olvidado que rompió con beck y ahora es mi novia.

**-¿y se pondrá bien?- **

**-no lo se andre.**

**-pero lo único que hay que hacer es recordárselo.**

**-no es tan fácil cat, si le cuentas todo a la vez la puedes confundir hay que hacerlo poco a poco.**

**-entonces jade no recuerda que rompió con beck cierto.- **decía robbie.

**-creo que si lo ha olvidad- le contesto andre.**

**-¿pero como vamos a saber lo que a olvidado?- **decía cat.

**-tendremos que preguntarle.**

**-¿has llamado a los padres de jade?**

**Si, la llame hace unos 10 min tienen que estar por venir.**

**-hola tori- **decía la madre de jade que se acercó a nosotros.

**-hola señora west.**

**-¿Qué a ocurrido con mi hija?**

**-tubo un accidente y a perdido parte de la memoria.**

**-voy a ver como esta.**

**-vamos.**

**-¿a donde?**

**-a la escuela.**

**-pero andre no puedo dejarla sola.**

**-tiene a su madre aquí y ya nos hemos perdido la primera clase.- **decía agarrándome del brazo**- no quiero que te castiguen por faltar todo el día a clase.**

**-¡vamos tori, luego venimos a verla!**

**-vale cat.- **entonces todos salimos del hospital, cada uno cogió su coche. Yo iba en el mio con andre y beck llevaba a cat y robbie.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

**-¿estas bien tori?-**dijo este después de unos 10 min viajando en silencio.

**-todo lo bien que puede estar una persona, cuando la persona que ama a olvidado que esta con ella.**

**-no te preocupes todo se arreglara.**

**-¿y si no ocurre?**

**-te prometo que jade recordara que estáis juntas.**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?**

**-porque eres la chica a la que odiaba, después de haberte odiado durante casi dos años esta se dio cuenta que te quería y no tubo miedo de decírtelo cuando estabas mal.**

**-andre sabes que te quiero mucho, eres el mejor amigo del mundo.**

**-ya lo se.- **dijo este bajando del coche. **-bueno vamos a clase o Sikowitz nos pondrá detención**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me quede sola en la habitación del hospital, ¿he dicho ya que odio estos sitios? Después de unos 5 o 10 min todos volvieron a entrar y se despidieron de mí para ir a la escuela. Cat me dio un abrazo dijo que volvería esta tarde con vega, andre y robbie solo dijeron adiós y beck estaba muy callado y cuando salieron todos me hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

Mi madre estaba ahora conmigo en la habitación del hospital viendo como todos se despedían de mí**.**

**-¿Cómo estas jade?**

**-bien.**

**-¿no tienes dolor o algo?**

**-no, estoy bien.- **le dije un poco extrañada** -¿y porque sigo aun aquí si estoy bien?**

**-el doctor dijo que te daría el alta por la tarde después de una ultima revisión para ver que estas bien.**

**-¡como odio estar aquí!**

**Tori's prov.**

**-¡Hey tori!**

**-hola cat.**

**-¿sabes una cosa?**

**-¿que pasa?**

**-hable con Alexandra y me dijo que el profesor falto a primera hora.**

**-¿entonces no estamos castigadas por no venir?**

**-no, así podemos ir a ver a jade.**

**Jade's prov.**

Estaba muy aburrida en esta habitación del hospital no paraba de dar vueltas y encima aun me quedaban un par de horas mas antes de poder ir a casa.

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

**-holis.**

**-hola jade.-**decía la molesta de vega.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-e venido a verte.**

**-pues yo no quiero verte.**

**-señora west.**

**-¿si?**

**-falta que firme el alta y jade podrá volver a casa.-** ¡por fin voy a poder salir de este sitio! No me gusta ser yo quien esta en hospital es mas divertido cuando es otra persona.

**-vuelvo en un momento jade.**

**-¡firma rápido, quiero salir de aquí ya!**

**-jade, estaba pensando que podíamos hacer una fiesta de pijamas.**

**-¿para que?**

**-podría contarte algunas cosas que has olvidado.**

**-¿olvidado?**

**-si, el doctor dijo que has podido olvidar algunas cosas.**

**-¿podemos invitar también a tori?**

**-¿que?-**ni en mis sueños invitaría a vega a mi casa**- ¡no!**

**-porque lo pasaremos mejor.**

**-tu lo pasaras mejor, pero para mi es una tortura ver tanto tiempo a vega.**

**-¡jade no seas así con tori!**

**-déjala cat si no quiere no pasa nada.**

**-¡mira por una vez vega dice algo inteligente!**

_**Tori's prov.**_

Sé que a olvidado algunas cosas, pero no me gusta escucharla hablar así es como volver en el tiempo dos años atrás cuando ella era mala conmigo. Lo que ella no sabe aun que yo e estado muchas veces en su casa y muchas de las veces por su invitación. ¿Cómo es que olvidar puede que la actitud con una persona cambie? Pero tengo la esperanza de que esta recuerde.

**-jade ya podemos irnos a casa.- **dijo la señora west.

**-uff por fin, así no tendré que ver mas a vega.-**__creo que como jade no recuerde pronto aunque sea que nos hicimos amigas me voy a volver loca.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Salimos del hospital, mi madre nos llevo a cat y a mi casa. Una cosa que me resulto extraña es que vega por fin a conseguido el carnet de conducir. Espero no estar cerca de ella cuando conduce porque creo que es demasiado peligroso dejar que conduzca un coche.

**-tenemos que hacer la tarea.**

**-tu tienes que hacer tarea yo no e ido a la escuela.**

**-pero yo cogí tus libros de la taquilla.-**__dijo esta sacándolos de su mochila.

**-¿y que hay de tarea?**

Esta me explico lo que había que hacer de tarea, bueno al menos estaré entretenida un rato.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

**-jade.**

**-¿que?**

**-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?**

**-recuerdo estar en detención con vega, porque el estúpido de dickers me castigo tres sábados mas teniendo que estar con vega.**

**-y no recuerdas nuestra visita al club del gorila.**

**-no, pero cuéntame que paso.- **espero que me cuente que el estúpido de robbie salió herido o vega, seria muy divertido.

**-pues fuimos al club del gorila con tori porque tenia que aprender a tomar riesgos, se enfrento al gorila.**

**-¿acabo herida verdad?**

**-¿lo recuerdas?**

**-no pero seria muy gracioso.**

**-¡jade!**

**-¿Qué me gusta ver a vega triste?**

**-no te gusta verla triste, es tu amiga.**

**-¿que? Yo amiga de vega.**

**-si.**

**-es broma ¿verdad?**

**-no.**

**-¿y como es que me hice amiga de vega si la odio por besar el primer día beck?**

**-es una larga historia.**

**-tenemos tiempo.**

**-no mañana hay escuela y tenemos que dormir.**

**-cat.**

**-mañana te lo prometo.-**dijo esta tumbándose en la cama.

Me parece que va a ser un largo día hasta que cat me cuente la historia de cómo acabe haciéndome amiga de la chica que beso a mi novio.

_**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la historia, espero que os guste.**_

_**Gracias a todos por comentar.**_

Guest_**: claro que va a ser jori, el bade no me gusta beck y jade para mi gusto no parecen una pareja solo discuten.**_

Yoshi_**: si hay mucho waaaa, me agrada que te gusten mis historias y que rimes sin darte ni cuenta.**_

Mas alla de la realidad_**: veo que te gustan todas mis historias claro son jori lo que a todo el mundo le gusta.**_

Guest _**8/25/12 . chapter 1 to the question: can u translate in English. You mean if I can translate it into English this history?**_

_**Bueno como hago en todos los capítulos un pequeño Adelanto, ¿porque beck no decía nada cuando tori conto lo de la perdida de memoria de jade? ¿Qué hará beck sabiendo lo ocurrido? ¿Recordara jade las cosas que han pasado? En el próximo capitulo también voy a añadir el punto de vista de beck para saber que esta pensando sobre lo ocurrido.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

vic**TORI**ous _no me pertenece, aun soy demasiado joven para que algo como esta gran serie sea de mi propiedad. =(_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Eran las dos de la mañana pero no podía dormir. Todo el rato que cerraba los ojos para dormir se repetía la misma imagen el beso de Jade y beck en el hospital. ¿Porque Beck no rechazo el beso? ¿Porque estuvo tan callado? ¿Que estaría pensando sobre la perdida de memoria de Jade? Seguro que igual que todos, que tendremos que ayudarla a recordar o que pasara si no recupera la memoria.

Beck se preocupa mucho por Jade, ¡estuvieron saliendo por tres años! Aunque al no recordar que rompió con el serian cuatro años dentro de poco, ¿que ocurrirá si no recupera la memoria? ¿Volverá con Beck? No, Beck no es así ¿o si?, después de romper con Jade intento besarme y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que rompieron pero yo no iba a dejar que lo hiciera aunque en ese momento Jade me odiaba yo siempre la e tratado como una amiga y al poco tiempo de estar en Hollywood arts me arrepentí de haberlo besado, no me parecía correcto el comportamiento aun habiendo empezado ella tirándome un café en la cabeza. Por lo menos era frio, eso es un detalle apreciable no me hubiera gustado café caliente sobre todo mi cuerpo. Pasaban los minutos lentamente y aun no conseguía dormir. ¡Maldita cabeza! No deja de reproducir la misma imagen todo el rato y lo peor mañana hay escuela.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me desperté por el continuo movimiento que había en mi cama, como no era Cat que no paraba de saltar. ¿Como alguien puede estar tan conté cuando se acaba de levantar? Nunca comprenderé algunas facetas de mi querida amiga Cat, pero aun así la quiero y es mi mejor amiga. ¿Pero como alguien como ella acabo siendo amiga de alguien como yo? Miradla ella es dulce, tierna, ingenua, feliz y divertida, mientras yo soy una chica bastante dura con todo el mundo, me encanta el dolor de la gente, arrogante, malhumorada y sobretodo no me gusta ver a la gente infeliz. Pero de alguna extraña forma Cat y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas. ¿Puede que de pequeña no Fuera tan... Como ahora? Uh creo que no recuerdo que mi juguete favorito era un martillo y el de Cat pues cualquier peluche.

**-¡Jade despierta!**- escuche que decía Cat, haciendo así que saliera de mis pensamientos.- ¡llegaremos tarde a clase!

**-eso no va a pasar Cat.-** le dije levantándome para elegir mi ropa para este día.

Cat hacia lo mismo que yo, habíamos pasado por su casa ayer para que recogiera algo de ropa.

_**Xxxxx**_

Terminamos de vestirnos y desayunar e íbamos a coger mi coche para ir a la escuela.

**-Cat.**

**-¿si?**

**-¿sabes que paso con mi auto?**

**-esta en el mecánico, tenia algunos daños y lo están reparando.**

**-¿Como diablos vamos a la escuela?**

**-podemos pasar por mi casa y coger el coche de mi hermano.**- bueno no era mala idea su casa no esta tan lejos desde aquí en comparación con el colegio.

_**Xxxxx**_

Pasaron unos 10 min cuando llegamos a casa de cat, aun nos quedan 12 min para llegar a la escuela.

**-¿donde esta el coche de tu hermano?**

**-espera tengo que abrir la puerta del garaje**.- entro en su casa.-**ya esta**-dijo esta abriendo desde dentro la puerta.

Wow este coche me resulta familiar, pero es la primera vez que lo veo ¿como puede ser eso?

Ráfagas de recuerdos venían a mi mente, estábamos en este mismo coche, Cat, Vega y yo. Conducía a algún sitio no lo recuerdo y empezó a llover. Acabamos muy mojadas y también recuerdo que nos encontramos un payaso terrorífico en la gasolinera.

**-cat.**

**-¿si Jade?**

**-¿porque nos estábamos mojando, cuando podíamos a ver puesto el techo del coche?**

**-¿recuerdas el viaje a san diego, para ver a Mona Patterson?**-¿pero para que íbamos a san diego para ver a mona Patterson?

Recuerdo que cat dijo que estaba muerta, pero resulto ser un error de Cat y esta nos disparo con una pistola de agua.

**-hay que ir a clase.**

**-ok.**- le dije subiendo en el auto que esta un poco descompuesto pero aun funciona.

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-hey.**

**-hola Andre.**

**-no te ves muy bien.**

**-no dormí mucho.**

**-¿Jade cierto?**

**-¿como sabes?**

**-soy tu amigo y sé que tiene que ser duro que la persona que amas te trate fatal.**

**-no es eso.**

**-¿entonces?**

**-me preocupa que no recuerde y sobretodo que este tan cerca de Beck.**

**-te dije que seguro que recuerda y por Beck no te preocupes no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso a una amiga.**

Entonces entro en la escuela Jade y Cat. Cat se acercó a nosotros mientras Jade sacaba algunos libros.

**-holis chicos.**

**-hola pelirrojilla.**

**-¿que tal Jade?**

**-bueno le conté que vosotras ahora sois amigas.**

**-¿y que dijo?**

**-¿Que si era una broma?- **me entristece escuchar que eso es lo que piensa en este momento sobre ser amigas nosotras.

**-no te lo tomes así tori, sabes que no recuerda algunas cosas.**

**-¿como que me a torturado con sus burlas casi dos años?**

**-no, eso no lo ha olvidado.**

**-¿Como lo sabes?**

**-me dijo que recordaba estar en detención un sábado contigo.**

**-al menos ya sabemos lo recuerda.**

**-¡ves como va a recordar!**

**-y cuando vio el coche de mi hermano, recordó nuestro viaje a san Diego.**

**-va a recordar te lo dije.-**contesto andre poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro. Entonces vi a Beck venia en dirección al casillero de Jade.

Se paro justo delante de Jade, le entrego un café y se estaban besando. ¿Porque no se aparta de hay?

**-dime que fue un sueño.**

**-no Tori, Beck y Jade se han besado**.- dijo Cat con su tono inocente.

**-no se han besado, ¡Beck la a besado!**

**-Tori, calma puede que no vieras bien y fuera Jade**.- dijo este haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- **recuerda que olvido que no esta con Beck.**

**Beck's prov.**

Estuve pensando un rato sobre lo ocurrido a Jade. ¿Y si esto paso por alguna razón? ¿Y si era una señal de que debíamos estar juntos? Creo que si, ni si quiera recordó ser novia de Tori cuando la vio. ¿Puede que sea una segunda oportunidad para que las cosas entre nosotros funcionaran? Estoy decidido, yo Beck Oliver voy a conquistar de nuevo el amor de Jade y así hacer que no recuerde sus sentimientos hacia Tori si acaso tenia algún sentimiento más hacia ella aparte de odio.

Era mi oportunidad, la vi sacando algunos libros. Antes había comprado un café como le gustan a ella, le entregue el café y antes de que pudiera beber del baso me abalance y le di un gran beso. Al separarme del beso, vi como Andre, Cat y Tori habían presenciado todo. Puede que se haya dado cuenta que contra Beck Oliver no va a poder ganar el amor de Jade, e estado tres años con ella y aunque a veces es muy celosa sigo queriéndola. Todo el mundo necesita un tiempo para pensar ¿no? Pues yo tuve mucho tiempo, salí con alguna chica pero ninguna en comparación con jade tiene algo especial que atrae a todo el mundo, aunque algunos acaban persuadidos por el carácter un poco fuerte de ella.

**-¿vamos a clase?**-dijo cogiendo mi mano.

**-claro**.- caminamos a clase de Sikowitz, vi como al pasar los tres se quedaron en estado de shock. ¿Que pasa, Beck Oliver no puede tener una parte mala? Una cosa es decirle a Jade que no se lleven mal y otra muy diferente que deje escapar una oportunidad como esta.

**Jade's prov.**

Entramos a clase de Sikowitz estaba bebiendo de un coco.

**-Jade hola, que agradable es tener tu presencia con nosotros.**

**-lo que sea**- le conteste sentándome en la tercera fila junto a Beck.

Entraron Andre, Vega y Cat discutiendo sobre algo pero al ver al profesor dejaron su discusión y se sentaron en la parte contaría a nosotros, Robbie estaba delante de nosotros discutiendo con Rex sobre el desayuno o algo así.

**-bueno chico, hoy vamos a hacer una pequeña improvisación**.- dijo dando un trago de su coco.- **uh, Jade, Tori y... Beck al escenario.**

Nos situamos los tres en el escenario.

**-¿sobre que trata la improvisación?-**dijo vega

**-Robbie**- dijo el maestro- **un tema.**

**-familia**- dijo Rex- **¡eso iba a decirlo yo!-**protesto Robbie

**-no te quedaras con ella**- dijo Vega agarrando mi brazo, quería soltar su agarre pero estábamos en una actuación.- **es mi hija.**- después de eso todos empezaron a tomar mas atención a la actuación.

**-¡también es mi hija!**- contesto Beck, ahora me tocaba hablar ¿pero que puede decir una niña?

**-¡no discutáis!**- se supone que los niños no le gustan que sus padres discutan ¿verdad?

**-será tu hija, pero ahora esta conmigo.**

**-no estará conmigo, tu fuiste quien la aparto de mi.**

**-¡parad!**

**-¡yo!**

**-¡si tu!**

**-¡dejadlo ya!**

**-¡yo no fui quien la abandono!**

**-¡sabes que lo hice por una razón!**

**-no me gusta que discutáis.**- en verdad me encanta verlos discutir así no intentara quitármelo.

**-¡una razón es pensar solo en tu estar bien, sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás!**

**-¡necesitaba pensar!**

-**bravo chicos**- dijo Sikowitz levantándose de una silla.- **veis los bueno actores, hacen que la gente crea que los sentimientos son reales. Como beck y tori, que hacen que el espectador se crea lo que esta ocurriendo en la escena.**

**¿Qué pasara con jade y beck? ¿Conseguirá beck que jade se quede con el? ¿Qué hará tori al respecto con el beso que beck le dio a jade? Bueno pues esto se podrá saber leyendo los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, sobretodo a los que comentan. Si estáis leyendo la historia y aun no habéis comentado ¿que estáis esperando?, los comentarios hacen que los autores veamos que la historia os esta gustando, al igual que si no os gusta también comentad.**

**jathanjori98: gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Yoshi: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta el bade y hasta podría decir que me esta empezando a caer mal beck.**

**Guest: ¿te esta gustando como va la historia?, espero que si puesto que tu me distes la idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

Lo siento mucho por no actualizar, pero tenía que estudiar para un examen y no tuve tiempo. Prometo que esta semana actualizare mas seguido y si alguien esta leyendo mi otra historia la continuare mañana.

Vic_**TORI**_ous no me pertenece sino me hubieran despedido por no hacer un capitulo nuevo.

Comentad si os gusta la historia tengo ganas de leer algunos comentarios después de no haber escrito en casi una semana.

_**Beck's prov.**_

La clase de Sikowitz por fin termino después de nuestra "improvisación", si llega a durar un poco mas creo que no hubiera acabado muy bien y no lo digo por mi mas bien creo que jade le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a tori.

**-vamos a comer-**dijo jade recogiendo su bolsa.

**-claro**-le dije cogiéndola de la mano y vi como tori me echaba una de esas miradas que si mataran estaría ahora mismo en el suelo muerto.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Jade y beck salieron del salón de clase de Sikowitz, claro cogidos de la mano para molestarme aun mas beck de lo que ya estoy con el.

**-tori.**

**-¿que?**

**-¿Qué se supone que estas mirando?, jade y beck se han ido ya.**

**-lo se pero como beck siga así lo voy a matar.**

**-tori, tu no serias capaz de hacerle a nadie daño, a menos que sea por accidente**_**.-**_uhm, me gusta eso de hacer daño por accidente. Creo que beck va a tener uno pronto como deje a mi novia en paz.

**-¿tori?**

**-si.**

**-no hagas nada que te pueda perjudicar.**

**-andre, como crees que yo podría hacer algo así- **le dije colocando mi mano en mi pecho como si me sorprendiera lo que dice.

**-tori, te conozco y no quiero que acabes en problemas por el estúpido de beck.**

**-¡pero se lo merece!**

**-lo se, pero seguro que cuando jade recuerde le pega ella una patada en el culo, por aprovecharse de ella.**

**-¿pero y si no ocurre? ¿Y porque no le puedo dar yo la patada en el culo?**

_**-es mejor ir a comer antes de que acabe la hora del almuerzo.-**_dijo este recogiendo mi mochila del suelo.

**-vale, pero como beck se le ocurra darle otro beso a mi novia si que le voy a dar una patada.**

_**xxxx**_

Llegamos al camión de festus donde pedimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos entre andre junto a beck y yo entre el y cat. Beck estaba comiendo como si todo fuera normal, pero no lo es. ¿Cómo puede ser así de cínico?

**-os e contado cuando mi hermano y yo fuimos a la feria, el gano un concurso de comer peritos calientes después subió a la noria y vomito.-**vale era lo único que me faltaba para que mi apetito se fuera, aparte la bandeja de la comida, al igual que andre y robbie. Claro jade y beck estaban demasiado ocupados coqueteando como para escuchar lo que dijo cat.

Me levante de allí cogiendo mi mochila y jalando del brazo a cat, para que me acompañara.

**-¿Qué ocurre tori?**-dijo esta cuando estuvimos solas en el pasillo.

**-beck**-le dije aun enfadada por todo lo que hace para molestarme.

**-¿Qué ocurre con el?**-dijo esta con su tono de inocencia.

**-que es un estúpido, engreído…**

**-tori…-**me interrumpió esta señalando algo.

**-ahora no cat, por donde iba es un cínico, no es nada atractivo y un mentiroso…**

**-vega**-dijo una voz muy conocida, me di la vuelta y como no era jade.- **me parece bien que digas que digas que beck no es atractivo pero no se te ocurra insultarlo nunca mas ¿entendido?** -dijo esta con una voz muy severa y volviendo a la mesa.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Cuando vega se fue de la mesa jalando del brazo a cat, me quede desconcertada de lo sucedido. Cuando los demás estaban distraídos con su comida, fui a ver que ocurría para que mi amiga cat tuviera que ser arrastrada por vega.

Cuando estaba llegando escuche que vega mencionaba el nombre de beck, pero no fue para decir nada bueno sino insultarlo, cuando cat me vio detrás de vega la aviso pero esta siguió hablando hasta que yo la interrumpí. No voy a dejar que nadie y menos ella hable mal de mi novio beck. Cuando le dije que si había entendido que no debía insultarlo mas esta se fue pero esta vez sola dejando a mi lado a cat. No es que me parezca mal que esta se enoje con beck al menos sé que no lo quiere pero es mi novio y no tiene nadie porque hablar de el cuando el no esta delante para protegerse o hacerlo yo.

**-¿Qué se supone que le pasa?**- cat hizo un gesto como que ella no sabia, pero si fuera así porque vega, ¿porque cat y no andre?- ¿no se supone que ahora es mi amiga?

-**si**.-dijo cat sin mirarme.

**-¿entonces porque no me dice a mi lo que le pasa con beck?, ni que la fuera a matar.**- bueno en realidad sino me gusta lo que dice puede que tenga que sacar mis tijeras y hacerle daño.

**-es complicado.-**dijo aun mirando el suelo.

**-cat**

**-¿si?**

**-¿porque es complicado?**

**-porque no recuerdas, eso afecta a tori, beck y también a los demás. Pero sobretodo a ellos.**

**-¿como quieres que sepa porque les afecta sobretodo a ellos si no me cuentas lo que a ocurrido en todo este tiempo?-** no es que me preocupe por vega, pero también tiene que ver con beck y aun mas conmigo, quiero saber que pasa.

**-yo no soy quien tiene que contarte muchas de las cosas, yo solo se algunas cosas y son cuando salíamos todos juntos.**

**-¿algunas?**

**-si, quien te puede contar mejor es beck o tori.- **otra vez metiendo a vega en mis asuntos, ¿tan buenas amigas nos hicimos en ese tiempo?

**-mucho.**

**-entonces voy a preguntarle a beck.**

**-¡no!**

**-¿porque?**

**-no te va a decir toda la verdad- **¿toda la verdad?

**-¿Por qué mi novio no me va a contar la verdad?**

**-no es bueno para el.-**vale, confirmado cada día cat esta peor.

**-mejor me voy.**

**-¡jade!- **me llamo esta pero ya había salido de allí, pero no estaban en nuestra mesa ninguno de nuestros "amigos"

**Tori's prov.**

Termino la hora de la comida, estaba en clase de arte. Lo único bueno de esta clase es que no están jade y beck. Solo el estúpido de beck.

**-hoy os voy a proponer un nuevo proyecto.-**dijo el profesor Lawhon**- contara como el 30% de la nota de este semestre.**

**-¿de que trata el proyecto?**

**-buena pregunta Megan, la mitad de la nota de este será por 10 fotografías que hagáis sobre algo que os parezca especial y la otra mitad sobre la exposición de porque elegisteis fotografiar eso.**

**-¡ooooooh!- **se escucho decir a casi toda la clase.

**-no os pongáis así, para que sea menos aburrido será en parejas.- **algunos de los chicos empezaron a murmurar sobre quien seria su pareja pero el profesor siguió hablando.**-para que nadie se enfade por no poder estar con quien quería las parejas las elegí yo.**

**-¡oooooooh!-**la gran mayoría volvió a quejarse.

**-¡basta!-**dijo este**- en aquel tablón de anuncios esta colocada la lista de parejas, levantaros cada dos o tres personas para mirarlo.- **su advertencia no sirvió de nada porque todos fuimos a la vez.

Mire la lista no encontraba mi nombre hasta que encontré tori vega….beck Oliver.

**-¡no!**

**-¿algún problema señorita vega?**

**-si.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-esto- le dije señalando la lista.-**no quiero ser su pareja.

**-pero si ustedes dos son dos de los mejores y pensé que así los dos estaría a gusto con su pareja.**

**-lo siento pero no quiero hacerlo con el.**

**-a mi no me molestaría hacerlo juntos- **dijo de repente beck, como no haciéndose el bueno delante de todo el mundo.

**-ve señorita vega, Oliver no tiene ningún problema.-**dijo señalándolo**.- creo que ustedes dos lo harán muy bien juntos.**

**-claro.-**le dije volviendo a mi sitio, si no lo mato antes.

**-como todos habéis visto quien es su pareja podéis empezar a hablar sobre el proyecto.**

Todo el mundo empezó a cambiar de sitio, menos yo porque antes de hacerlo beck se acercó a mi.

_¡Ooooh!, tori y beck juntos para un proyecto ¿acabaran sin matarse el proyecto o todo empezara a ir mal? ¿Qué hará tori al respecto ahora con beck sobre el beso a jade?_

_¿Alguna idea al respecto con que debería hacerle tori a beck? Yo tengo algunas pero pienso que serian más tipo jade._

_**Lili: gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia. Bueno si no hay muchas historias pero cuando yo termine las mías seguiré con alguna mas por mi parte no voy a dejar de escribir en esta pagina. Lo de jade y andre, lo vi y me quede como diciendo ¿andre y jade besándose en casa de tori? no es que no me guste la pareja porque me pareció gracioso cuando andre se enamoro de ella y porque no va a poder andre estar con jade es un buen chico y si no esta con jade al menos que este con tori. No se si te gustara la pareja tori y andre pero a mi me parece que quedarían bien aunque sean los mejores amigos. Los siento mucho por no actualizar pero como dije arriba tenia que estudiar.**_

_**Yoshi: si yo también odio a beck, es un estúpido. Lo siento por no actualizar pronto, pero ya si voy a hacerlo y dentro de poco subiré el capitulo 6, aunque en verdad no se cuantos capítulos voy a hacer eso si ya se cual va a ser la forma de recordar jade a tori y tendrá un final feliz, al menos para ellas. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**capitulo 6**_

_**Toris prov.**_

Cuando beck se acercó para hablar del proyecto de clase me daban ganas de chillarle, abofetearle, insultarle y alguna cosa que afectaría a su masculinidad. No es que beck me caiga mal, lo odio se hace el bueno como si no hubiera roto un plato y para jade soy yo la mala por insultar a su "novio", sé que puede que sea duro para el pero demonios que ha pasado un año desde que rompieron, no ve que ella estaba feliz conmigo...

**-tori.**

**-¿que?**- le dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

**-creo que seria bueno quedar esta tarde y empezar el proyecto.**

**-claro.**

**-podíamos reunirnos en mi rv.**-yo asentí a lo que decía, aunque en mi mente lo estaba matando con la mirada. -**¿te parece bien a las seis?**

**-me parece bien**- cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.

-los trabajos los recogeré el lunes, tenéis estos 4 días para hacer el proyecto- dijo el profesor aunque la mayoría de la clase se había ido ya.

**-a las seis no lo olvides.**

**-yo soy la que olvida las cosas**.- le chille, o acaso e sido yo la que a olvidado que esta mintiendo a jade a la chica que se supone que quiere, yo no seria capaz de hacer algo así a nadie aunque su novio o novia fuera mi peor enemigo. Aunque creo que no me a escuchado porque a salido de clase, me dirigí a la siguiente clase que tenia.

**-¿como estas?**

**-bien.**- si se puede estar teniendo que hacer un proyecto que el chico que se aprovecha de lo sucedio a tu novia.

**-no lo creo, linda me conto lo del proyecto con beck.**- dijo señalándola, por si aun no lo había contado linda es novia de andre.

**-entonces ya sabes como estoy.**

**-bueno lo único que quería decirte es que tengas cuidado con el.**

**-lo se.**

**-¿vamos a casa?- **uhm es verdad andre sale antes de clase hoy, aun me queda una clase mas y ¿a que no adivináis con quien? con jade. ¿Intentara matarme por lo que dije del estúpido de beck?

**-claro**-dijo este alejándose de mi, volví a mi camino a clase aun quedaban unos cinco minutos para empezar la clase.

Llegue a la clase aun vacía a excepción de jade.

**-¡Hey vega!**

**-Hey**- le dije pero un poco asustada por lo que pueda hacerme, jade aun sigue siendo lo mismo de peligrosa y eso no lo va a cambiar nunca.

**-siéntate**- dijo esta señalando donde estaba ella.- **¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

**-¿es sobre donde quiero ser enterada?**

**-no.** –uff-**vega ¿de verdad tu y yo somos ahora amigas?**

**-¿porque preguntas eso?**

**-cat me dijo que lo éramos y que tu sabes muchas de las cosas que yo e echo en este tiempo del que no me acuerdo ¿es verdad?**

**-si, aunque no se si quieres seguir siéndolo.**

**-¿porque no?**

**-pensaba que estarías enfada por lo que dije de beck y me ibas a matar.**

**-si y no.**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-si estoy enfada por que te metiste con mi novio**- otra vez con lo de novio, si vuelvo a escuchar esa palabra por jade refiriéndose a beck me voy a volver loca- **y no porque así sé que ya no te gusta.**

**-¡a mi beck nunca me gusto!**

**-¡admítelo vega!**

**-no puedo admitir algo que no es cierto. **

**-sabes que es versad, ¿si no porque lo besaste el segundo día?**

**-porque estaba enfada contigo, pero beck solo me gusto unos minutos después de saber que estaba contigo dejo de gustarme y de todas formas creo que él no te merece.**

**-¿porque crees eso?**

**-él no te trata como un verdadero novio, siempre dice que exageras cuando lo veías con una chica, pero yo creo que tenias tus razones era tu novio, él tendría que comprenderte y enseñarte que solo te quería a ti.**

**Jades prov.**

Estábamos hablando vega y yo, lo único raro es que vega aun no estaba en el suelo por una patada o no estando con algún daño. Pero quiero saber lo que ocurrió. ¿Porque esta dice era mi novio, aun lo es?

**-¿porque as dicho lo era vega?**

**-porque hace mucho tiempo de eso.- **entonces si beck no lo ha vuelto a hacer, porque esta sigue enfada con el. Aquí hay algo muy extraño y lo voy a averiguar.

**-vega**

**-¿si?**

**-nos vemos a las seis y seguimos hablando.**

**-lo siento jade, pero beck y yo hemos quedado a esa hora para nuestro trabajo, ¿no te lo ha dicho?**

**-luego hablamos.- **le dije viendo que la gente empezaba a entrar.

_**Xxx**_

_**Beck's prov.**_

El proyecto iba bastante bien, habíamos elegido las fotos y teníamos la explicación sobre porque las elegimos casi terminada, cada uno explicaba cinco fotos así el trabajo terminaría antes y cada uno no tendría que ver al otro porque es bastante incomodo estar con tori en este momento y mas con lo ocurrido con jade.

**-¿y que tal estas?**- le pregunte para interrumpir el incomodo silencio.

**-¿acaso quieres saberlo?**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-sé que no te interesa como estoy, solo lo dices porque esto es muy incomodo.**

**-intento ser agradable.**

**-pues conmigo no te va a funcionar esa actuación.**

**-yo no estoy actuando.**

**-¿no?**

**-no.**

**-si lo haces beck, actúas como si este año pasado nunca hubiera ocurrido, ¡la estas engañando!**

**-¡no la estoy engañando!**

**-¿ah no?, el que ella no recuerde no es que los demás no lo hagamos y la engañas para tu estar feliz, pero sabes una cosa no va a ocurrir seguirá siendo igual y cuando recuerde todo volverá a ser como antes.**

**-no lo creo se y te apuesto que si recupera la memoria aun seguirá conmigo, tu solo as sido un juego para ella con la que se ha divertido un rato.**

Esta se acercó a mi demasiado rápido y cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer mi cara había girado 90 grados -**yo no e sido una diversión, ¿te queda claro?**- esta se alejó un poco de mi y yo gire mi cara para mirarla-**Ella me quiere.**

**-si as sido una diversión para ella mira lo poco que le importo lo vuestro que ni lo recordó cuando te vio. **

**-será mejor que te calles.**

**-¿que pasa te duele la verdad?**

**-beck**- dijo esta para hablar pero no la deje

**-no tori, creo que es mejor que jade se quede conmigo. Tú no la haces feliz y no lo harás nunca**- le dije

**-¡tu no sabes nada!**- dijo haciendo que su mano acabara en mi cara, pero no era una bofetada mas bien un puñetazo.- **¡no se te ocurra decir eso nunca mas, ella es feliz a mi lado!**

**-no intestes convencerme, cuando no estas segura ni tu.-**esta iba a darme otra pero le pare la mano y del movimiento le di un golpe yo a ella en la cara.

**-te odio**-dijo esta saliendo de la rv.

**-¡no tengo culpa si la verdad duele!**- le dije chillando, esta se giro de inmediato y se acercó a mi.

**-se que las cosas entre tu y yo estaban mal desde que le dijimos a todos lo nuestro pero no quiero que jade sufra.**

**-yo tampoco.**

**-pues déjala…**

**-no pienso dejarla**- la interrumpí.- **Has arruinado todo, Tori!, Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?**

**-porque la quiero.**

**-¡yo también!**

**-escúchame, sé que la quieres igual que yo.-**dijo esta haciendo una pausa.-**pero no haces bien, ella tiene que recordar y si ella quiere estar luego contigo otra vez, tendré que aguantarme.**

Después de eso tori se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome aquí con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, una cosa tengo clara sé que es bueno que recuerde pero eso trae la consecuencia de que recuerde que rompimos casi hace un año.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que vega estaba con beck y aun no me a avisado para poder ir a su casa para hablar. Quiero que me cuente que pasa entre beck y ella, creo que no es nada bueno ya no se llevan tan bien como antes. Decidido voy a ir a su casa, me monte en el coche de mi madre porque el mio estaba aun arreglándose en el mecánico.

_**Xxx**_

Llegue a la casa de vega y llame a la puerta de la casa. Transcurrió menos de un minuto cuando alguien abrió la puerta para mi desgracia era la hermana de vega.

**-¿esta tu hermana?**

**-no.**

**-¿sabes donde esta?**

**-estaba haciendo un trabajo con beck, si quieres puedes pasar no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.**

**-vale.- le dije entrando a la casa y ver como esta subía las escaleras corriendo.**

**-yo me voy, espero no rompas nada**- dijo esta bajando ahora con un bolso.

Me quede sola en la casa de vega, ¿Cómo puede que trina me deje aquí sola?, de repente escuche la puerta abrirse.

**-¿trina? ¿Mama?-** dijo esta en un tono de pena que pocas veces e oído que lo utilizara.

**-ya era hora vega.**

**-¡jade!-** dijo esta muy sobresaltada.

**-¿si?- **me burle de ella

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Le as echo algo a trina?**

-**tranquila vega**- le dije acercándome a la puerta- **tu hermana me dejo pasar, salió a no se donde y no le e echo nada.**

**-¿p-pero que haces aquí?**

**-te dije que quería hablar.**

**-oh.**

**-¿Qué te pasa vega?**-le dije cuando la mire mejor se veía muy triste.

**-n-nada.**

**-¿Qué te a pasado?**

**-nada.**

**-mientes fatal, dime que te a pasado**- le dije tirando de ella a uno de los sillones rojos.

**-Nada**- volvió a decir esta ocultando una de sus manos.

**-¿que te a ocurrido en la mano?**

**-te prometo no es nada.**

**-enséñame**

**-no.**

**-¿no?**

**-no.**

**-¿porque?**

**-estoy bien.**

**-¡al menos deja que vea!**

**-no.**

**-sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta, o me dejas ver por las buenas o será por las malas.**

**-vale.-** le cogí la mano para mirar si tenia algo.

**-¡ahí!**

**-¿que te a pasado?**

**-nada**

**-no me mientas.**

**-¡es la verdad!**

**-¿entonces porque te duele cuando te toco la mano?**

**-me e peleado.**

**-¿la perfecta tori vega se a peleado?**

**-¡que yo no hablo así!**

**-¿y quien a sido?**

**-...**

**-¿vega a quien as golpeado?**

**-...**

**-tendrás que decirme o no pienso irme.**

**-beck**.- dijo esta en un tono demasiado bajo.

**-¿beck?**

**-si.**

**-¿que a pasado entre los dos?**

**-...**

**-¡vega!**

**Odiando a beck en 3, 2,1…**

**¿Qué pensáis de todo esto? Se merece un comentario al menos ¿no? **

**Yoshi: hola yoshi otro capitulo odio por beck subiendo ¿no?, si lo de la patada y no en el trasero lo pensé, pero por ahora se queda así. Claro que tendrá un feliz final para el jori, no pienso dejar que el idiota de beck se quede con jade.**

**gabriela 0012: creo que con este capitulo lo vas a odiar, si ya sé que hay que ver las cosas de los dos lados y claro yo tengo que hacerlo para la historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Jade prov.**_

**-vega**

**-...**

**-ya te e dicho que no me muevo de aquí hasta que me cuentes que ocurre entre los dos para que le des un puñetazo**-le dije bastante calmada-**si no lo haces voy a sacar conclusiones equivocadas y te voy a golpear.**

**-es q-que.**

**-escúpelo vega.**

**-es que estoy enfadada con el y le golpee.**

**-¿Pero porque?**

**-¡porque te esta engañando!**

**-¿A que diablos te refieres con que me engaña?**

**-pues sabes que as olvidado algunas cosas ¿no?**

**-si vega lo se no paráis de decírmelo tu y cat**- aunque también es con los dos que mas hablo beck últimamente no me habla, andre siempre que lo e visto estaba con vega y robbie me teme**-¿ y que tiene que ver que yo olvide con que me engañe?** **¿Quien es ella?**

**-¡no hay ninguna chica!**

**-¿¡Entonces con que me engaña!?**

**-...**

**-vega cuéntamelo quiero saberlo.**

**-pues tu y el rompisteis y te engaña con que no te lo ha dicho.**

**-beck y yo romper pero si la ultima vez que eso paso fue cuando le regale el perro y bueno la vez que discutimos con los teléfonos pero ya no mas.**

**-pues si que lo hicisteis una vez mas.**

**-p-pero.**

Porque me viene a la mente sinjín con un micrófono muy raro, beck y yo discutiendo en el programa de sinjín, vega dándome un trofeo de la peor pareja, que es todo esto?

**-v-vega, recuerdo pelear con beck en el concurso de sinjín pero ¿no rompimos verdad?**

**-...**

**-¿verdad?**- le dije esta vez con mas necesidad de que fuera un no.

**-si.**

**-¿pero porque no me pidió perdón y punto?**

**-¡hermanita!**-mierda la molesta hermana de vega.

**-Hey trina.**

**-¿¡Que le as echo a mi hermana!?**

**-¡yo nada!**

**-¿entonces porque tiene esa herida en el labio?**

**-te digo que por una vez en mi vida no e sido yo quien le a causado el dolor**

**-¿entonces quien?!**

**-beck.**

**-beck!**

**-¡no chilles loca!**

**-y tu deberías irte es tarde.**

**-vale, hablamos mañana vega.**

**-ok.**

Bueno a ver si me aclaro beck y vega se han peleado porque beck me a engañado diciendo que seguimos saliendo ¿pero porque no me pidió perdón y se acabó? ¿Porque le molesta tanto a vega que me engañara por esa cosas insignificante? ¿Y de verdad rompimos? Yo solo recuerdo discutir. ¿Y que hora es? Ugh las 9, e estado demasiado tiempo esperándola para salir de su casa con aun mas dudas ¡valla mierda es todo esto!

_**Tori prov.**_

**-¡tori inmediatamente cuéntame porque os habéis golpeado beck y tu!**

**-jade.**

**-¿porque?**

**-¿no lo has visto en la escuela?**

**-si es súper caliente**

**-no, el como actúa von jade.**

**-no siempre lo e visto solo.**

**-pues la a engañado no le a dicho que rompieron, me a dicho que solo era una diversión para ella, que conmigo no era feliz y que debería dejarlo que él se quede con jade.**

**-¡este chico esta loco!**

**-gracias trina.**

**-¿como puede que se pelee por jade?**

**-¡trina!**-le regañe

**-¿que?**

**-¿me escuchas?**

**-claro.**

**-no te das cuenta que ella no recuerda y beck no me ayuda en nada para que ella recuerde lo nuestro.**

**-¿y para que quieres estar con ella?**

**-¡trina! , La quiero.**

**-¿y que a pasado para que acabes así?**

**-bueno le di una bófeta, luego un pequeño-gran puñetazo**- le dije enseñándole la mano con la señal de los nudillos rojo- **después iba a golpearlo de nuevo y el me golpeo a mi.**

-**como se le ocurre pegarle a mi hermana a ese canadiense y pensar que me gustaba**- oh creo que ahora si me a escuchado- **¡se va a enterar nadie lastima a mi hermanita!**

**-trina, calma.**

**-me calmare cuando le haya pegado una patada en el trasero.**

**-le dije de no pelear mas, que jade elija y si se queda con el no interponerme.**

**-como me entere que te vuelve a tocar aunque solo sea amistosamente le voy a golpear.**

**-trina deja la agresividad, sé que as estudiado defensa personal ¿pero crees poder ganar a beck?**

**-claro que si solo hay que golpearle en el sitio adecuado.-**dijo haciendo como si le pegara a alguien.- **¿y que quería jade? Porque aun no recuerda que sois novias ¿no?**

**-pues estuvimos hablando en clase hoy y quiso venir a hablar conmigo.**

**-¿sobre que?**

**-no lo se muy bien, pero creo que era sobre que nos pasa a beck y a mi.**

**-¿y que es lo que ella sabe?**

**-pues le dije que estaba enfadada con el por eso le pegue y que era sobre que estaba engañándola diciendo que aun eran novios.**

**-¿y que a dicho al enterarse de que no salía con beck?**

**-que porque la iba a engañar en vez de pedirle perdón.**

**-¿y que mas?**

**-¡nos interrumpiste y no le e podido decir nada mas!**

**-lo siento, no lo sabia.-**dijo esta dirigiéndose a las escaleras**.-si necesitas algo dímelo como darle una patada a ese estúpido de beck.**

**-gracias trina.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de todo lo que me pudo decir vega antes de que viniera su hermana tengo muchas preguntas hoy para beck y también algunas para vega.

**-¡jade!**

**-hola cat.**

**-¿Qué tal ayer?**

**-un día confuso**

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-pues…**

**-¡tori! ¿Qué te a ocurrido?**-me interrumpió cat cuando vio la marca que tenia vega en la cara del golpe que le dio beck.

Cat se acercó a vega y empezaron a hablar pero no pude prestar mucha atención porque vi entrar a beck y me parece más importante que escuchar de nuevo decirle a cat que fue beck. Prefiero preguntarle algunas cosas. Fui a su casillero que fue donde se paro por desgracia demasiada cerca del de vega.

**-Hey nena ¿que tal estas?**-dijo este acercándose para darme un beso pero lo pare.- **¿Qué ocurre?**

**-tenemos que hablar beck.**

**-bueno pues dime.**

**-aquí no, después de clases en tu rv.**

**-vale, nos vemos en el almuerzo.-**dijo este alejándose.

_**Beck's prov.**_

¿De que quera hablar conmigo jade? ¿Y si es que a recuperado la memoria? ¿Y si le dijo tori lo que pasó? Lo único que tengo claro es que cuando una chica dice que tenemos que hablar nunca es bueno.

Las clases pasaban demasiado lentas para mi gusto aun estaba en la segunda clase del día, los minutos parecían hora y estaba demasiado nervioso con lo que quisiera hablar jade. ¿Por qué no me lo podía decir aquí?

**Jade's prov.**

La primera clase del día fue demasiado aburrida claro también odiaba las ciencias eso podía ayudar con lo de estar aburrida y encima en esta clase estaba solo estaba de mis amigos si puedo considerarlo así robbie con su estúpido muñeco, la segunda clase del día era mejor hay estaba vega y al menos podría preguntarle algunas cosas.

La clase estaba casi vacía a excepción de tres o cuatro chicos sentados en la parte delantera de la clase y vega que acaba de entrar.

**-vega.**

**-hola jade.**

**-¿Cómo estas?**

**-bien**

**-¿Qué me ibas a decir ayer antes de que entrara tu hermana?**

**-….**

**-¿porque beck no me pidió perdón en vez de hacerme creer que seguíamos juntos?**

**-pues es una historia un poco larga.**

**-pues empieza tenemos toda la clase.**

**-hola clase, abrir el libro de literatura por la pagina 146.**

Le pase un papel donde le escribí:

_Escríbemelo aquí y pásamelo cuando el profesor no este mirando._

Le entregue el papel vi como esta empezó a escribir su respuesta, pero el estúpido profesor no paraba de mirar en nuestra dirección y claro si pasa una nota mirando el profesor va a tener detención.

_**Un comentario ¿no? Por si no lo sabéis cada vez que leo un comentario me hace muy feliz aunque sea para decir que no os gusta.**_

_¿Que creéis que le dirá a beck? ¿Qué pasara cuando beck y jade hablen? ¿Beck de alguna forma le dará la vuelta a las cosas para que tori parezca que es la que esta haciendo las cosas mal?_

**Yoshi**: aquí tienes otro capitulo, si lo se te deje con las ganas de mas ¿no?, si lo se soy mala con tori pobre tori waaaa.

Mas alla de la realidad: gracias por amar mis historias y a ver si luego me dices que es ese algo que tienen mis historias. :)

KORE: si a mi me a pasado lo mismo cuando empecé a escribir la historia lo estoy empezando a odiar hasta en la serie y si a beck le patearan el trasero puede que sea trina, tori o hasta tal vez jade. Si es un oportunista mentiroso mas adelante empezara a sufrir por sus acciones, sobretodo cuando jade recupere la memoria.

BadeShipper5ever: bueno como te escribí en el privado porque no se si seguirás leyendo, no me lo tomo personal si a ti te gusta el bade y no el jori, cada uno tiene sus gustos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Tori prov.**_

Estaba sentada en el salón de clase, era la segunda hora y jade me paso un papel para que le explicara por qué beck no le pidió perdón, pero el profesor no para de mirar. No quiero detención el sábado o cuando le pase el papel a jade con mi respuesta reaccione de alguna forma que no sea adecuada para estar en la clase.

De todas formas le agradezco que nos esté mirando no quiero tener que darle el papel diciendo:

_Beck no te pidió persona porque le pareció algo bueno para el que tuvieras el accidente y no recuerdes que os separasteis hace un año. O algo por el estilo._

Me imagino su reacción una de ellas seria: "_vega no juegues conmigo beck no seria capaz de hacer eso_ " o la otra reacción "_ese estúpido piensa que porque no recuerdo puede utilizarlo para su beneficio_ " y después de eso salir del salón de clase aunque falte aun 25 min de clase.

Opto por guardar el papel claro antes tachando lo que escribí para que no se pueda leer.

El resto de la clase pasa rápido, salimos de clase y jade ni si quiera me pide el papel o que le explique. Puede que viera que tache lo que escribí o tenga demasiada prisa para llegar a su siguiente clase. Sea lo que sea me parece bien, prefiero decírselo yo y no que se entere por un trozo de papel aunque sea yo quien lo escribió.

_**Beck prov.**_

Por fin la segunda hora de clase termina, me ha parecido que no iba a terminar nunca la clase, esperemos que a partir de ahora el tiempo pase más rápido. Durante la clase me preparo para cualquier cosa que jade podría querer decirme, puede ser que se entero de lo que paso ayer con tori o que recuerde que no esta conmigo, no lo sé que puede ser y mas siendo jade, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar cuando hablas con ella.

_**Jade prov.**_

Maldita trina, maldito profesor ¿porque siempre tiene que haber un inconveniente para que no pueda hablar con vega? Bueno puede que sea mejor así y hablar con ella después de hablar con beck en su camper. Lo único que se por el momento es que me quedan menos de cinco horas para aclarar las cosas, espero que no me pase como ayer en casa de vega y me quede con aun mas preguntas, aunque eso no creo que me pase con beck el siempre a sido muy sincero conmigo.

_**Xxx**_

Llega la hora del almuerzo por fin, me siento en nuestra mesa de siempre. Andre y vega están sentados uno al lado del otro, me senté junto a vega no se porque. Pasado menos de un minuto cat llega a la mesa dando saltos junto con robbie los dos muy contestos. Cat se sienta en el espacio vacío a mi lado y robbie a su lado.

**-Hey cat, ¿que te tiene tan contenta?**

**-p-pues robbie me pidió salir**- dijo esta muy tímida, ¿como? Cat y robbie, si sé que hacen buena pareja pero no pensaba que nunca tendría el valor para pedírselo

**-wow, no me esperaba eso. Aunque hacéis buena pareja.**- bueno en verdad tampoco me lo esperaba porque lo último que recuerdo estos dos no estaban tan unidos y claro eso hace que no sepa si estos en verdad poco a poco dejaban ver su enamoramiento.

**-ya era hora rob.**

**-¿que as querido decir?-** le pregunto mi amiga pelirroja a andre.

**-nada, nada**- dijo este levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

**-a, vale**- dijo esta comenzando a comer su almuerzo.

A los dos o tres minutos llego beck, se sentó junto a robbie y enfrente de mi.

Todos siguieron comiendo su comida, yo también pero la mesa estaba demasiado silenciosa nadie hablaba a excepción de cat con alguna de las rarezas de su hermano, Andre comía en silencio al igual que vega y beck. ¿En esto se habían convertido los almuerzos en la escuela? En escuchar las cosas locas que hacia el hermano de cat, mientras que los demás están callados concentrados en solo su almuerzo. No se porque pero puedo notar que hay demasiada tensión alrededor y no es la primera vez que pasa a pasado en cada almuerzo desde que tuve el accidente y puede que también antes pero no lo recuerdo. Por una vez en la vida me alega el sonido del timbre de la escuela marcando que el almuerzo termino y teníamos que regresar al resto de las clases del día.

_**Xxx**_

Por fin lo que estaba deseando desde que empezó el día, el fin de las clases por hoy. Pensaba que el día no acaba.

Después de hacer una parada en casa para hacer la tarea de clase aunque no era mucha y soltar lo que no necesitaba de mi bolso fui al camper de beck. Llame a la puerta y no tardo más de dos segundos en abrir.

El camper esta como lo recuerdo a excepción de algunos libros de la escuela.

**-Hey no pensaba que vendrías tan pronto.**

**-si es que no tenia mucha tarea.**

**-uff que suerte**.- dijo señalando la pila de libros sobre la mesa.

**-si quieres puedo venir mas tarde cuando termines todo tu trabajo.**

**-no, esta bien será un pequeño descanso de la tarea**.- dijo este deslizando sus dedos por su pelo.- **¿y que querías decirme?**-dice este sentándose en el sillón.

**-pues quería preguntarte algo.**

**-¿y que es?**

**-pues se trata de ti y vega- **¿porque le doy tantas vueltas y no se lo digo directamente?

**-¿que pasa con tori y yo?**- dijo este un poco extrañado.

**-pues sé que ella estuvo aquí ayer, trabajando en su proyecto y después de eso os enfadasteis y vega te pego y tu a ella.**

**-¿yo pegarle a tori?**- dijo este mas extrañado aun- **sabes que yo nunca le haría daño a uno de mis amigos o que sufra daño, ¿no recuerdas cuando hice su prueba de doble porque ella tenia demasiado miedo?**

**-claro que lo recuerdo, pero eso me conto vega.**

**-yo sé que tu ahora estas confusa por todo pero tori ayer no estuvo aquí conmigo, decidimos repartir el trabajo y hacer cada uno una parte sin tener que estar agobiados por el trabajo.**

**-oh**

**-mira yo estaba haciendo mi parte cuando llamaste a la puerta**.- dijo este señalando algunas fotografías y una hoja escrita con su letra.

**-entonces vega...**

**-yo no se porque diría eso, yo no le e echo nada y tu sabes que es una de mis mejores amigas ¿verdad?**

**-si lo se, ¿pero porque me dijo eso entonces?**

**-puede que este celosa.**

**-no lo creo.**

**-yo sé que no recuerdas, pero tori cada vez se acercaba mas a mi y me dijo que me quería, claro tuve que decirle que yo te quiero a ti y se enfado pero fue haces mas de tres meses.**

**-p-pero ella... Si la encontré insultándote.**

**-claro esta enfadada porque no puede conseguir que este con ella.**

**-pero ella me dijo que desde que se entero que tu eras mi novio dejaste de gustarle.**

**-recuerda que es una actriz y no es lo mismo aparentar que no le gusto a que sea verdad.**

**-pero porque no me lo iba a decir.**

**-porque después de tanto tiempo intentando ser tu amiga no te iba a decir que esta enamorada de tu novio.**- en ese instante me viene una imagen a la cabeza vega y beck en casa de vega apunto de besarse.

**-¡dios mio es cierto!**

**-¿que te ocurre?**

**-¡si tienes razón, casi te besa en su casa!**

**-bueno si pero la pare porque yo te quiero a ti.**

**-¿en que mas me habrá mentido?**

**-no lo se.**

**-yo tampoco, pero lo voy a averiguar.**

**-que tengas suerte.**

**-nos vemos.**

**-ok, yo estaré aquí por si lo necesitas haciendo mi tarea.**

Como no me di cuenta antes vega es actriz al igual que yo y puede hacer que la gente crea que lo que dice es verdad y tiene una gran ventaja mi perdida de memoria, no estoy segura si lo de beck dejarme era mentira y todo lo de ayer lo tenia planeado con su estúpida hermana trina para que apareciera en el momento justo y hoy teniendo suerte en que el profesor no paraba de mirar. ¿Porque siempre tiene suerte en todo lo que se propone?, pero esta vez no va a ganar, nadie gana a jade west y menos tori vega.

**Beck prov.**

He Tenido bastante suerte con mi improvisación sobre lo ocurrido entre tori y yo ayer y aun mas porque jade lo a creído. Ella siempre a sido muy celosa y con lo que respecta a tori aun mas, desde el primer día pensaba que tori quería alejarme de ella y fuera novio de tori, me a servido por una vez me ha valido de algo revisar mi tarea y jade parece que recordó lo de vernos con el portátil pero no lo suficiente como para saber que fue justo al revés con lo de para el beso. Sé que no esta bien mentirle pero si esto ayuda con que jade se quede conmigo y no tori no me preocupa para nada mentirle.

**Jade prov.**

En este momento tengo ganas de ir a chillarle a vega o cualquier otra cosa que pueda hacer para aliviar mi furia con ella, soy estúpida por creer lo que ella me dice por eso también puede que la mesa del almuerzo nadie hablara, beck por incomodada con vega, vega por vergüenza y ser descubierto su juego y andre porque es su amigo y estará enterado de todo.

Lo único que tengo claro en este momento que las cosas no van a quedar así, tori vega vas a pagar por mentirme y sobretodo por hacerme creer que beck te pego, nada de lo que recuerdo que te e echo va a ser tan malo como lo que pienso hacerte, tanto que preferirás no haber entrado nunca por las puertas de Hollywood arts**. **

**Odiando a beck aun mas en 3, 2, 1…**

**Si lo se pobre tori, pero todo ocurre por algo y esto tenia que pasar.**

**Espero que a todos los que leen la historia les guste el capitulo y se atrevan a dejar un comentario para saber que la escritora lo esta haciendo bien con la historia.**

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Que será lo que va a hacer jade a tori? tan malo va a ser que esta autora no lo sabe porque no es tan malvada (pero ya se me ocurrirá algo)**

Yoshi: _acertaste beck es un patán y demasiado buen actor, al cual le a salido bien su jugada de hacer parecer que la mala es tori. Bueno ya veremos cuando trina le pateara el trasero u otro lugar (lo dejo a tu imaginación el otro lugar jajaja)_

KORE:_ si pensare lo de que las tres le paten aunque tori ya le pego, pero seguro que cuando se entere de lo que le dijo a jade le vueleven a dar ganas de patearle_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

_Espero que os guste, si es así el mejor regalo que podéis darme es dejar un review._

_Hace algunos capítulos que no digo esto, victorious no me pertenece es de dan Schneider._

_**Jade prov.**_

Esta decidida con lo que iba a hacer a vega para que sufra y no hace falta que sea físico, el dolor psicológico puede ser aun mas grave que alguna herida, la herida se ira con el tiempo pero el daño psicológico aun seguirá hay por mucho tiempo. Estuve todo el fin de semana después de hablar con beck pensando en lo que aria después de tanto pensar conseguí una forma de vengarme.

Mi plan es bastante básico beck dice que vega esta enamorada de el pues voy a demostrarle todas las veces que pueda que no va a estar nunca con ella ni en un millón de años.

_**Xxx**_

Había pasado una semana entera desde que empecé con el plan de besar todo el rato a beck cuando vega estuviera cerca nuestra, siempre que lo hacia la miraba con el rabillo del ojo y veía como no le gustaba que besara a beck.

Lo que aun mas me alegra que los viernes solo hay 2 clases en las que no coincidimos las dos primeras horas, la primera clase que tengo es ciencias, mientras beck y vega están en otras clases, a segunda hora tengo clase con ella pero beck esta en matemáticas avanzadas si beck me conto el otro día su horario porque como es normal en mi situación no lo recuerdo.

_**Beck prov.**_

Estaba en clase "escuchando" la lección del profesor pero en realidad estaba en mis pensamientos. Sé que jade es muy celoso y testaruda, eso ayudara para que no escuche a tori, a cat no le creerá, robbie le tiene miedo y andre no habla mucho últimamente con ella y no lo creerá porque es amigo de tori. Es un plan perfecto...

**-Oliver.**

**-si.**

**-resuelva esta ecuación.**

Lo único que no me gusta es que jade y tori están juntas en la siguiente clase sin mi ¿y si le dice jade algo sobre lo que hablamos la semana pasada?

_**Jade prov.**_

Bueno segunda clase del día, vega se sentó cerca de mi aun faltaban unos minutos para el comienzo de la clase.

**-hola jade.**

**-hola**- le dije con furia.

**-¿Que ocurre jade? ¿Por qué me as ignorado toda la semana?**

**-yo no te e ignorado, solo prefiero no tener que hablar contigo**

**-pero que ocurre para que me ignores, yo no e echo nada.**

**-que, ¿que ocurre?**- le dije gritando por suerte estamos solas

**-si, ¿pasa algo malo?**

**-¡lo único malo que me pasa eres tu! Me has mentido desde el principio y yo te creí pero eso no va a volver a ocurrir.**

**-p...**

**-no déjame terminar, haz como si no nos conociéramos como si estuvieras otra vez en tu primer año aquí, no quiero volver hablar nunca contigo**.- le dije con mucha rabia- **yo confié en ti y mira lo que haces**- le dije con mas rabia aun, odio que después de intentar querer ser mi amiga desde hace tanto tiempo lo estropea todo mintiendo sobre beck.

**-pero...**

**-ya te e dicho no quiero que me hables, haz como si no existiera yo voy a hacerlo como si nunca hubieras entrado en mi vida. ¿Porque no puede ser todo como antes de que tu entraras Hollywood arts?, todos estábamos mejor sin ti. Cat, andre, robbie, beck y sobretodo yo, tu has sido la culpable de todo lo que me ocurrió con beck**- le dije aun con mas furia si eso puede ser posible.

-¡déjame que te explique!

**-¡venga chicos entrad en clase!-** dijo el profesor viendo que todos los chicos estaban viendo el baile de unos alumnos muy talentosos, al menos así no nos han escuchado discutir, bueno en realidad solo e hablado yo pero es igual.

_**Xxx**_

Las siguientes clases beck y yo nos sentamos delante de vega, cada oportunidad que tengo le doy un beso y veo como vega aparta la cara para no vernos, en todas las clases he hecho lo mismo hasta que termina la escuela. Cat y robbie hoy tenían su segunda cita si aun me suena raro pero me acostumbrare, quedo con beck para ver una película en su rv y pasar mas tiempo juntos, porque entre la escuela y dándole celos a vega no le e prestado mucha atención en estos últimos 5 días.

_**Andre prov.**_

Tenia una gran idea, quería pasar tiempo con tori después de todo lo que pasaba con la perdida de memoria de jade, también quería pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga y no estar solo porque todos mis amigos tienen planes excepto tori y mi novia no estaría en la ciudad otro motivo mas para pasar tiempo con tori.

Llegue a casa de tori a las 6, su hermana trina abrió la puerta.

**-hola trina**

**-hola andrew.**

**-andre.**

**-lo que sea.**

**-¿Esta tori?**

**-si llevaba desde que salió del colegio en su habitación.**

**-gracias trina**- le digo subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación tan conocida de mi querida amiga.

Abro la puerta toda la habitación esta demasiado oscura a comparación de las otras veces que e visto su habitación.

**-mama te e dicho que estoy bien.**

**-wow aun no me e casado y ya soy madre**- le digo en broma- creo que los hombres aun no pueden ser madres.

**-¿Que haces aquí andre?-** se notaba triste, su tono de voz era como apagado, sin vida y sobretodo aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir.

**-quería ver a mi mejor amiga.**

**-gracias pero quiero estar sola.**

**-¿Que ocurre?**

**-no lo se.**

**-¿como no vas a saberlo?**- le dije encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

Ahora se veía la pared de un color purpura, la alfombra blanca que cubre parte del suelo, el ventanal con la persiana bajada para que no entre luz, junto a este la cama de tori, con un edredón purpura donde estaba tori con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, el armario en la pared derecha y un escritorio en la pared izquierda donde se veía un tablón de anuncios con muchas fotos. Algunas de todos nosotros en la detención, navidad, las vacaciones de verano, viaje a yerba, también algunas fotos de cat, tori y jade en una fiesta de pijamas, jade y tori en algunas fotos románticas y una de su familia: su tía Sonia, la madre de tori, su papa, trina, su abuela, tori, el perro de su tía Sonia, sus abuelos, sus otros tíos y primos todos juntos en alguna fiesta familiar. Siempre e sabido que tori ama a su familia mucho al igual que a todos sus amigos. Durante el rato que yo estuve observando las fotos tori estuvo callada.

**-aun no as contestado mi pregunta.**

**-andre es que…**- esta se abalanzo sobre mi, poniendo su cara en mi hombro- **me odia**- dijo entre las lagrimas.

**-¿Quien te odia?**

**-j-jade.**

**-ella te ama.**

**-¡no me odia!**

**-¿Porque? **

**-no lo se, el otro día era mi amiga cuando paso lo de beck y hoy me ha dicho que la olvide, que todo desde el principio fue mi culpa con beck.**

**-¡que!**

**-si no quiere verme, hablarme o cualquier otro contacto como si no existiera.**

**-¿p-por que se comporta así?**

**-no lo se, pero ella recuerda lo se notaba que hablaba de lo ocurrido este año, como si se arrepintiera de haber estado conmigo**- dijo esta volviendo a las lagrimas.

**-tranquila tori seguro tiene una explicación todo esto.**

**-si beck a ganado a conseguido que jade lo elija, el tenia razón no era feliz conmigo.**

**-no vuelvas a decir eso.**

**-pero es verdad a sido un juego para ella estos malditos 6 meses**.- dijo esta aun llorando- **ella a querido siempre a beck.**

**-no, claro que**…- le digo acariciando su cabeza**- ella te quiere.**

**-no ella no me quiere.**

**-e visto en sus ojos estos seis meses lo mucho que te quería y digáis lo que queráis cualquiera de las dos ella te amaba con todo su corazón y aun no lo hace.**

**-no andre no lo hace, nunca mas.**

**-¿quieres que me quede contigo?**

**-si.**

**-vale me quedare contigo, pero mañana voy a partirle la cara a beck.**

**-no hace falta andre, él no tiene culpa**.- dijo aun llorando- **el solo tiene la culpa de darse cuenta de la verdad.**

**-no eso no es verdad te lo voy a demostrar y dentro de poco podre decirte que tenia razón en decirte que jade te quiere.**

**-ojala tuvieras razón.**

**-la tengo y te lo voy a demostrar.**

_Bueno otro que se une a las ganas de pegarle a beck, ya sabréis lo que va a pasar en el siguiente ¿no? Andre tendrá una pequeña charla con beck._

DK-sudi: gracias, thanks :)

Yoshi: si estoy pensando que las tres le van a pegar puede ser una patada en donde tu y yo ya sabemos u otras cosas que también se merece, si pobre tori aun mas en este capitulo waaaa por que soy tan mala con ella :(


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estuve con beck en su camper viendo una película, bueno en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención había una parte de mi que sentía que había echo algo mal y ahora no podía tener mi mente tranquila, pero no e echo nada malo a menos que cuente avergonzar a robbie pero eso no puede ser siempre desde el primer curso de Hollywood arts lo había tratado mal ¿o acaso ahora después de tanto tiempo siento pena por el?, uhm creo que no algunos de los insultos se los gana el solo por traer a la escuela ese estúpido muñeco.

Cuando la película termino era bastante tarde.

**-creo que voy a ir a casa ya.**

**-bueno si es un poco tarde, espera un momento que coja las llaves.**

**-en realidad no hace falta que me lleves.**

**-creo que si no tienes tu auto, es demasiado tarde y no pienso dejarte andar por hay sola.**

**-bueno si insistes.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de toda la noche aun seguía con ese sentimiento en mi el cual llevaba todo el día anterior en mi cabeza, como esta sensación siga aun me voy a volver loca.

_**Andre's prov.**_

Desde la tarde anterior que fui a casa de tori estuve con ella, su mama fue muy amable por dejarme quedarme a dormir con ella, aunque en realidad pase la mayoría de la noche dándole ánimo, paso mucho rato asta que se durmió.

Ahora estaba dormida estaba tumbada en su cama con la cara hundida en la almohada, tapada ligeramente con una manta y se notaba en su cara que paso mucho rato llorando, en verdad se durmió después de intentar entrar en razón cosa que no funciono mucho porque no creía lo que le decía.

_**Xxx**_

Había pasado por casa para darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa. Estaba en la puerta del camper de beck, llame a la puerta no sabia muy bien que hora era pero me da igual.

_**-andre**_- dijo un beck que se acababa de despertar- **son las 10 de la mañana que diablos haces aquí tan temprano, no es que me moleste pero es sábado.**

-**quiero hablar contigo.**

**-bueno pasa- **dijo este apartándose, se tumbo en su cama**- siéntate.**

**-no hace falta, solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**

**-bueno si no quieres ¿y que pasa?**

**-¡lo único que pasa aquí eres tu!**

**-¿a que te refieres?**-dijo sentándose en la cama.

**-yo pensaba que tu eras alguien bueno, pero veo que no**.- le dije acercándome mas a donde él estaba- **el chico que yo conocía no aria nunca algo así.**

**-a que demonios te refieres andre, no me vengas con tonterías que es demasiado temprano**

**-eres lo peor como puedes hacer eso a una de tus amigas, ¡que te a echo! ¡Dime! **

**-que ¿que me a echo? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo andre?**

**-si quiero saber que es lo que a echo mal ella para que de alguna manera tu hallas echo que jade se enfade con ella.**

**-sabes lo que me hizo, ¡la aparto de mi!**

**-tori no hizo eso, ¡tuvisteis siete meses! ¡Siete meses para poder arreglar las cosas con ella!**- respire hondo**- ¡ella no la aparto fuiste tu! Con tus tonterías, de creerte ser perfecto. Pero sabes una cosa, eres todo lo contario.**

**-si siete estúpidos meses, ¡pero yo iba a pedirle perdón!**

**-cuando beck, cuando tu club de fans se hartara de seguirte a todos lados**.- le grite- **¿o acaso esperabas que jade fuera a pedirte perdón?**

**-no, yo se lo iba a decir en momento adecuado, ¡yo la amo!**

**-¡piensas que eres el único! Maldita sea, tori también, deberías a verla visto ayer**- beck se levanto y se quedo con cara de querer saber mas- **estaba fatal y solo porque jade le dijo que todo seria mejor para todos y sobretodo ella si nunca hubiera estado en Hollywood arts, ¡tu no la vistes llorar por horas se durmió llorando! ¿Sabes lo que es eso?**

**-...**

**-lo que imaginaba y yo estaba con ella, a su lado dándole ánimos sobre que era un mal entendido ¿¡sabes lo que me duele verla así!? Es mi mejor amiga.**

**-no es mi culpa si le afecta tanto**- dijo este muy tranquilo, cosa que hizo que mi sangre hierba y antes de poder darme cuenta mi puño conecto con su nariz.-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-dijo este poniendo su mano en su nariz, vi como algunas gotas de sangre habían acabado en su camisa.

**-¡no es tu culpa! Sé que le has tenido que decir algo a jade para que cambiara su actitud, aun sin recordar había aceptado ser amiga de tori y ahora no quiere ni verla crees que eso no es tu culpa**.

**-ellas nunca se habían llevado bien, ¿porque iban a hacerlo ahora?**

**-sabes que siempre han sido amigas, aunque no lo demostraban las dos se preocupaban por la otra ¡y tu has estropeado su amistad!**

**-¡yo solo e echo que jade se dé cuenta de es tori!**

**-¿y que es?**- le dije muy enfadado.

**-¡una puta!**

**-no vuelvas a decir eso de ella.**

**-es una puta.**-no me lo pensé dos veces volví a darle otro puñetazo.

**-no digas eso nunca mas**.- le dije.

**-es una puta.**-esta vez no lo solté seguí dándole golpes estábamos los dos en el suelo- **andre es la verdad, yo no puedo cambiar eso.**-seguí golpeándolo aun mas fuerte.

**-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, ¿me entiendes?**- le dije quitándome de encima de él.

**-nadie me da ordenes.**-dijo este levantándose del suelo

**-pues si no quieres que termine contigo, ni se te ocurra acercarte a tori.-**le dije saliendo del camper

_**Beck's prov.**_

Que mas da lo que piense andre, al igual que lo que le pase a tori a quien le importa que sufra por lo que le dijo jade, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que dice y menos si siente así con ella. Lo único que ahora me importa es estar con ella y a los demás como si desaparecen. No importan ellos tampoco se preocupan por mi, estaba solo todos seguían como si estuviera bien solo porque yo le dije a jade de ser amigos, pero ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de lo que yo quería era estar con ella y ahora lo estoy que mas da perder un par de amistades, aun me queda mucha vida por delante y conocer seguro a algún nuevo amigo quien necesita conserva los amigos de la secundaria eso es una estupidez cada uno mira solo por el mimos, todos vamos allí a lo mismo a ser los mejores y eso no se puede conseguir con amigos todos ellos son como enemigos pero aun no han atacado porque aun no a empezado a ser el mundo real pero el mundo real es solitario, no es para gente con sentimientos el mundo de ser una estrella hay que ser frio, hipócrita, solo pensar en uno mismo y lo mejor para si sin pensar en las consecuencias para los demás.

Me dolía los golpes que me había dado andre, haber si durmiendo se pasa el dolor, no pensaba que andre podía golpear tan fuerte.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡beck!-**escuche que alguien llamaba mi nombre, me levante de la cama_**.**_

**-¿Qué pasa mama?**

**-¿Qué te a pasado hijo?**

**-oh nada.**

**-¡nada!, si tienes la nariz ensangrentada.**

**-no es nada, no te preocupes.**

**-ahora mismo vamos al hospital.**

**-no es nada.**-esta se acercó a mi y me toco la nariz.-**¡duele!**

**-ves puedes tenerla rota.**

**-no era para tanto el golpe.**

**-ve al medico beck, ¿por mi vale?**

**-vale mama.**

**-cuéntame luego que te dice el doctor.**

**-ok.**

Me cambie de ropa y fui al medico.

_**Xxx**_

**-Beckett Oliver, lo espera el doctor**.- dijo una enfermera después de llevar esperando mas de media hora.

Fui a donde el doctor.

**-chico ¿que te a ocurrido?**

**-no es nada solo una pequeña pelea.**

**-bueno de todas formas voy a hacerte unos rayos X para ver si tienes la nariz rota.**

Pasaron unos 20 min y el doctor volvió.

**-¿y bien?**

**-bueno chico as echo bien en venir, en la radiografía se ve que tienes torcida la nariz.**- dijo soltando unos papeles en el escritorio.- **te voy a mandar a un especialista, para poder tener otra vez la nariz casi como antes, pero no te puedo prometer que quedara del todo bien.- dijo dándome una tarjeta.**

**-gracias**.- le dije saliendo de la habitación.

_**Xxx**_

Llegue a mi camper, abrí la puerta y hay estaba mi madre.

**-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?**

**-que tengo la nariz rota.**

**-ves, te dije que tenias que tener cuidado.**

**-no es para tanto, el doctor me dijo que puede quedar como antes.**

**-¿y quien te golpeo?**

**-no tiene importancia.**

**-¿Cómo que no?**

**-no hace falta meter a nadie en líos, estoy bien.**

_Bueno siguiente capitulo andre tiene que hablar con alguien mas ¿Quién es? Bueno creo que ya sabéis quien es ¿no? ¿Alguna sugerencia para próximos capítulos?_

_Lo siento por no hacer que aparezcan mucho tori y jade en este capitulo, pero en el siguiente si van a aparecer al menos una de ellas o las dos._

_Estoy muy feliz, ayer estreno del nuevo capitulo de victorious me encanto ¿alguien mas lo ha visto? Hoy viendo el capitulo cuando aparecía beck casi no podía ni verlo, me afecta hacer fic en los que es mala persona._

_Dejad vuestra opinión sobre lo que queráis, sobre el capitulo, el tiempo que va a hacer mañana, sobre el capitulo, sugerencias para la historia, lo que se os ocurra :) _

DK-sudi : good Andre has given him a good beating to Beck! ¡Bien andre le ha dado una buena paliza a beck!

43: dicho y echo, andre le a partido la cara y le a partido la nariz. Me encanta que deis vuestra opinión sobre lo que tenía que pasar.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Andre's prov.**_

Después de pegarle la paliza a beck que lo tenía muy merecido por insultar a mi mejor amiga fui a casa. No más de 10 min después sonó mi teléfono

**De tori**

**A andre**

_Andre ¿cuando te fuiste que no me di cuenta?_

_Posdata ¿no has echo ninguna tontería no?_

**De andre**

**A tori**

_Me fui de tu casa_ _las 9_

_Posdata tori no te puedo mentir por eso es mejor que no te diga nada._

**De tori**

**A andre**

_¡Andre! ¿Que has echo?_

**De andre**

**A tori**

_Tranquila, luego te cuento_

**De tori**

**A andre**

¿Luego? Cuéntamelo ahora

**De andre**

**A tori**

Vale voy a tu casa

**De tori**

**A andre**

_Estas loco y no tardes. _

**De andre**

**A tori**

_Estoy subiendo ahora en mi coche._

_**Xxx**_

Diez minutos después estaba en casa de tori.

**-¡andre cuenta ahora lo que paso! ¿Estas tu bien?**

**-¿si estoy bien y tu como estas hoy?**

**-mejor, bueno pero cuéntame ¿que paso?**

**-¿versión larga o la resumida?**

**-la que explique que demonios a pasado entre tu y beck.**

**-fui a su casa para averiguar algunas cosas, empezó a decir que tu apartes a jade de su lado, yo le dije que tubo siete meses para volver con ella y no hizo nada, empezó a insultarte y me pelee con el.**

**-¡andre!**

**-¿que?**

**-¿y lo dices como si nada?**

**-es la verdad estaba muy enfadado por todo lo que dijo de ti y empecé a pegarle.**

**-¡andre no tenias porque pegarle!**

**-tori tranquila, no puedes ser buena con todos y beck lo merecía.**

**-¿y como esta?**

**-¡tori! No te preocupes por el y no lo se después de pegarle la paliza me fui.**

**-¿que voy hacer contigo?**

**-bueno tengo un par de cosas en mente.**

**-¿el que?**

**-una que dejes de ser buena con los que no se lo merecen como beck, dos que dejes de culparte por lo que te dijo jade y tres podías darme algo de comer aun no e desayunado.**

**-solo te puedo hacer caso en la tercera, creo que las otras son imposibles.**

**-pero tori gente como el no merece que te preocupes el solo piensa en si mismo y si puedes tu no has tenido culpa de nada con jade, beck seguro le dijo algo a jade para que reaccionara así.**

**-¿tu crees?**

**-¿estoy seguro y bueno cual es mi desayuno?** **Porque tengo mucha hambre**- le dije pasándome una mano por mi estómago.

**-¿que quieres tortitas o bafles?**

**-uhm tortitas estaría bien.**

**-marchando unas tortitas.**

**-dos tú también vas a comer.**

**-pero yo no quiero.**

**-venga por mi, por tu mejor amigo**

**-vale**

_**Xxx**_

**-¿nunca as pensado en dedicarte a la cocina?**

**-no creo que se me diera bien.**

**-es verdad las tortitas estaban deliciosas**

**-creo que no seria buena, ¿recuerdas mis Brownie?**

**-no estaban tan mal y las bolitas picantes eran súper grandes y deliciosas.**

**-cállate andre, soy muy mala en la cocina.**

**-creo que en eso te equivocas cono en algunas cosas mas.**

**-¿y cuales son las otras cosas?**

**-ya sabes y bueno me tengo que ir.**

**-¿ya?**

**-si tengo cosas que hacer, mándame un mensaje luego y nos vemos muchacha.- **le dije abriendo la puerta.

**-adiós andre.**

Estaba conduciendo por las calles de los ángeles. Un semáforo indico que tenia que parar, bien así puedo mandar un mensaje. Pensé, busque en mi bolsillo mi pearphone pero no estaba.

**-¡Maldita sea!**- dije aunque estaba solo, olvide el teléfono en casa.

Hice el camino en coche a casa, en unos tres minutos estaba allí. Mi teléfono estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

**De andre**

**A cat**

_Rojita ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a jade?_

**De cat**

**A andre**

_¿Ocurre algo?_

**De andre**

**A cat**

_Tengo que hablar con ella ¿sabes donde esta? ¿y si va a ir a algún lugar?_

**De cat**

**A andre**

_Esta en su casa. Y creo que no va a ir a ningún sitio._

**De andre**

**A cat**

_Gracias cat_

_**Xxx**_

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de jade, me parecía raro estar aquí puesto que solo e estado dos veces en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos. Llame a la puerta.

**-voy**- se escuchaba la voz de jade- **¿!andre!? ¿Que haces tu aquí?- **dijo esta muy confundida- **Beck no esta conmigo**

**-lo se quería hablar contigo**

**-¿de que se trata?**

_**Jade's prov.**_

-**quiero hablar contigo sobre tori y beck**.- me aparte para que pudiera entrar, llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos.

**-¿que pasa ahora con ellos? ¿Que vega se a enamorado aun mas de beck?**

**-¿!queeee!?**

**-vega enamorada de mi novio**

**-quee, claro que no esta enamorada de beck**

**-veo que vega no te a contado nada y eso que eres su mejor amigo.**

**-jade no me a contado nada porque no es así.**

**-¡a no! Pues beck dice que vega le declaro su amor por el.**

**-otra vez ¿¡queee!?**

**-si lo intento besar en su casa cuando yo estaba ensayando los premios platino de la música, pero beck se lo impidió.**

**-¿queeee?-** dijo este aun alucinando más, wow ¿quien de los dos ha perdido la memoria? pensé.- **eso no es verdad jade.**

**-pero yo lo recuerdo a ver visto el intento de beso en el video-chat que hizo cat.**

**-jade yo soy amigo de los dos y no voy a proteger a ninguno de los dos, pero eso no ocurrió así.**- dijo este mas calmado- **eso que tu dices es al revés, beck quería besar a tori.**

**-¿porque iba a querer mi novio besar a vega?**

**-jade intenta recordar, ¿tu crees que si tori hubiera querido besar a beck tu le hubieras devuelto su puesto en los premios?**

**-Tiene razón, no lo hubiera echo **-le dije muy tranquila-**andre ¿quien de los dos me a contado la verdad? ¿Vega o beck?**

**-¿tu sabes que los dos son mis amigos no?**

**-si**

**-entonces sabrás que no te voy a mentir ¿no?**

**-eso creo**

**-porque te iba a mentir los dos son mis amigos por muchas cosas malas que pasen.**

**-¿entonces quien me ha mentido?**

**-beck**

Ahora en mi cabeza resonaba miles de veces su nombre beck, beck. Vino a mi cabeza el recuerdo de:

Más de una semana peleando, el concurso de sinjín, beck diciendo "¡no estoy contento con nuestra relación! ", cat desmallada en el suelo del cuarto del conserje beck y yo peleando, casa de vega. "vamos beck" dije "estoy cansado de pelear" dijo beck "Voy a contar hasta diez, si llego a diez y no estas aquí, me voy a casa y terminaremos" Salí de la casa. "uno", abro la puerta y me quedo fuera, "dos" "tres" escucho el aplauso de alguien, "cuatro", "cinco", "seis" un fuerte golpe se escuchaba al otro lado, "siete" todo en silencio, "ocho", "nueve", "diez" nada ocurre la puerta sigue cerrada el impulso de abrirla yo, pero me doy por vencida mi pensamiento las palabras de beck "ves discutimos mucho, yo no quiero una relación así" y tenia razón no es bueno una relación así.

**-¡andre!**

**-¿que? ¿Que ocurre? Estabas como ida.**

**-Rompimos**- es lo único que se me ocurre, por eso vega estaba enfada con beck no había inventado nada había tenido razón y yo le chille, le eche la culpa y la trate fatal todo por los estúpidos celos.

**-¿que pasa jade as recordado algo?**

**-si andre, me siento fatal**

**-¿quieres que te lleve al medico?**

**-no estoy enferma me siento mal por vega, me siento culpable por todo lo que le dije el viernes, no tenia porque decirle nada ella intentaba ayudar y yo lo estropee.**

**-te puedo ayudar**

**-no andre has echo suficiente, eres un gran amigo, tori tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo.**

**-bueno también soy tu amigo.**

**-gracias andre, de verdad lo siento mucho.**

**-conmigo no tienes que disculparte.**

**-y es verdad que beck le pego a tori?**

**-si.**

**-vale es lo único que necesitaba saber. ¿Me puedes llevar a casa de beck?**

**-claro aunque no se para que.**

**-ya lo veras.**

_**Xxx**_

Llegamos al camper de beck después del pequeño viaje en coche. le dije a andre que esperar en el coche y llame al camper de beck, espere a que abriera la puerta.

**-hola jade, no te esperaba.**

**-¿puedo pasar?- **le dije entrando.

**-claro.**

**-beck tenemos que hablar.**

**-¿de que se trata?**

**-¿porque?**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-¿porque no me dijiste que rompimos hace un año?**

**-bueno creía que era importante en este momento.**

**-¡que no era importante en este momento! Beck rompimos ¿y crees que no es importante que lo recuerde?**

**-si, pero yo pensaba que podíamos estar bien ahora.**

**-no beck, me has engañado**

**-¿y que te iba a decir? ¿Hola jade hace un año que rompimos quiero volver a estar contigo?**

**-no, pero al menos no mentirme.**

**-todo el mundo lo hace, ¿porque no iba a hacerlo yo para estar contigo?**

**-eres un egoísta beck Oliver.**

**-¡oh! ¿Yo soy el egoísta?, tú eras la que se ponía celosa y no quería que me acercara a nadie**

**-y aun así lo hiciste**

**-¿el que hice? ¿Ser amable con las demás chicas?**

**-beck eso no tiene nada que ver ahora, todo se acabó no puedo seguir contigo nunca mas.- **le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

**-jade, ¿porque? ¡Podemos estar bien!**

**-nunca vamos a estar bien, recuerdas discutimos mucho y yo tampoco quiero una relación así.- **le dije abriendo la puerta.

**-¡jade por favor, no voy a discutir nunca mas contigo!- **dijo sujetándome del brazo

**-ya es tarde beck, no puedo creer lo que me dices ya me has mentido demasiado.- **le dije deshaciéndome de su mano.

**-solo a sido una cosa.**

**-¡una cosa beck! ¡Golpeaste a vega y me dijiste que no!**

**-¡ella a mi también!**

**-pero ella tenia motivos, ¡lo hizo por mi! No quería que me engañaras.**

**-¡eso no es motivo para pegarme! Podía decírmelo.**

**-seguro que te lo dijo pero como no la escuchaste opto por la violencia.**

**-jade por favor no me dejes.**

**-lo siento beck, no puedo seguir contigo.**

**-pero…**

**-me tengo que ir.-**le interrumpí y Salí del camper. Subí al coche de andre.

**-¿Qué a ocurrido jade?**

**-rompí con el.**

**-oh, ¿estas bien?**

**-si.**

**-bueno te voy a llevar a casa.**

**-no, quiero ir antes a otro lugar.**

**¿Qué os parece? Jade va recordando cosas, pero ¿recordara que salía con tori?, bueno esto se vera dentro de un par de capítulos.**

43: ¿crees que es bastante lección que rompa con el?

Yoshi : si pobre tori waaaaa, cuando tenga un poco de tiempo mas te prometo que empezare a escribir la segunda parte de mi otra historia.

DK-sudi: no eres la única que le gusta la violencia hay algunos lectores como tu que también le gusta. you're not the only one who liked the violence there are some readers like you who also likes.

KORE: bueno andre fue la nariz, pero puede que alguien le destose lo genitales como tu dices, no pasa nada por no comentar antes al menos lo has hecho ahora maldita computadora tuya.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

Bueno para la historia voy a cambiar un episodio un poco pero es para añadir un poco más jori

**-¿y a donde quieres ir?**

**-me llevas a casa de cat? Tengo que hablar con ella.**

**-claro para que están los amigos.**

**-gracias andre.**

**-no tienes por qué darlas.**

**-uhm creo que si me e comportado fatal con vega y tu eres su mejor amigo, lo que quiere decir que te preocupas por ella y no te gusta que ella sufra algún daño.**

**-si tienes razón no me gusta ver a tori así, pero puedo soportarlo si arreglas las cosas con ella.**

**-no creo que sea tan fácil, le dije cosas que ni siquiera pensaba, yo no pienso que todo sea mejor sin ella creo que en cierta manera el que ella entrara en Hollywood arts fue bueno para todos cat tiene otra amiga al igual que tu, robbie hasta yo y tiene que estar mal por ello.**

**-bueno estoy seguro que te perdonara si eres honesta con ella.**

**-¿tu crees? Soy tonta por no escucharla el otro día ella me quería decir las cosas pero yo solo seguí hablando.**

**-fue un mal entendido, no te culpes.**

**-si fue un mal entendido por culpa de beck, maldito beck.**

Pasaron unos tres minutos mas hasta que andre paro el coche justo en frente de casa de cat.

**-¿vas a necesitar que me quede para llevarte a casa?**

**-no, le puedo decir al hermano de cat que me lleve en su coche.**

**-wow si que eres valiente, yo no seria lo suficiente valiente para ir en un coche con el y sobretodo si el conduce.**

**-no es para tanto al menos que recuerde**

**-si me necesitas, solo tienes que llamarme**

**-gracias andre, no vemos el lunes.**

**-ok, ten cuidado y nos vemos en la escuela.**- salí del coche de andre hice el camino hasta la puerta de cat, llame y espere que abriera la puerta.

**-¿jade? Que haces aquí a las 9:15 de la noche**

**-necesito tu ayuda.**

**-¿en que?**

**-para pedir perdón a vega.**

**-¿esta todo bien entre vosotras?**

**-en realidad no**

**-¿que a ocurrido?**

**-nos peleamos el viernes en la escuela por la culpa de beck**

**-¿oh, que hizo beck?**

**-me engaño y no solo en no decirme que rompimos, tan bien en mentir sobre que no golpeo a vega**

**-¿esta bien tori?**

**-sobre el golpe si y lo sobre si esta bien con la pelea no lo se.**

**-no te preocupes podemos arreglarlo todo.**

**-¿tu crees?**

**-estoy segura y me encanta ayudar, ¿quieres ir a nozu por sushi?**

**-claro**

-**voy a llamar a mi hermano para que nos lleve.**

**-¿sabe conducir mejor que la ultima vez?**

**-claro ya no rompe las vallas de las casas de los vecinos.**

_**XXx**_

Llegamos allí después de unos diez minutos y Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, pedimos un poco de sushi y nuestras bebidas.

**-cat ¿que piensas que puedo hacer para que me perdone por lo que le dije?**

**-creo que en eso no te puedo ayudar tienes que hacerlo tu, pero yo te voy a apoyar en lo que quieras hacer para pedirle perdón.**

**-cat ayúdame no sé que puedo hacer para que me perdone.**

**-creo que si lo piensas todo el día de mañana seguro que sabrás que hacer el lunes en el colegio.**

**-¿entonces no me vas a ayudar?**

**-si, pero tienes que pensar que hacer tu, no yo. De todas formas sé que tori te perdonara.**

**-¿Por qué todos estáis tan seguros que me va a perdonar? ¿y si no lo hace?**

**-bueno jade, ella siempre a querido ser tu amiga aunque te comportaras mal con ella y creo que aun quieres seguir siéndolo.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de cenar en nozu, fuimos a casa de cat en el coche de su hermano que había venido a recogernos.

**-¿quieres quedarte a dormir?**-pregunto la pelirroja abriendo la puerta del coche.

**-¿quieres que me quede contigo?**

**-claro, podemos ver películas.**

**-¿de miedo?**

**-uhm sabes que me dan miedo.**

**-si pero estoy yo contigo.**

**-solo una.-**dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa.- ¡**vamos a mi habitación**!-dijo esta subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Subimos a su habitación, todo estaba como recordaba o al menos eso pensaba yo hasta que vi una fotografía que no recordaba haber visto antes ni haber hecho. Éramos cat, vega y yo, vega un bigote en la foto, yo llevaba un pequeño delantal y cat iba normal.

**-cat ¿de que es esta foto?**

**-oh esta foto es de un ensayo de una obra que hicisteis tori y tu, y yo quería una foto con mis dos amigas.**

**-¿una obra?**

**-si tu hacías de su esposa y tori tu marido.**

**-wow, vega y yo en una obra ¿sin matarnos?**

**-bueno Sikowitz os hizo ir a una cita.**

**-¿porque?**

**-una parte de la obra no salía del todo bien.**

Recuerdo estar en clase de Sikowitz él nos pasaba una caja, primero andre "tommy. Niño de 10 años cuyo hermano gemelo es Carter " el siguiente en sacar un papel era el estúpido de beck "Carter. Niño de 10 años cuyo hermano gemelo es tommy" "jade escoge un papel" Sikowitz dijo, "Nancy. Amada esposa del astronauta Walter swing " "tori" Sikowitz dijo acercándole la caja, "astronauta Walter swing. Esposo de Nancy" dijo vega. "¿tengo que hacer de su esposa?" "si" dijo Sikowitz. Cat le ponía un bigote a vega y nos íbamos a ensayar "Hey jade tori" "¿que ocurre cat?" "¿podemos hacernos una foto?" "es necesario" me quejaba "solo hazlo por cat" "ugh vale", lo siguiente que recuerdo estaba en el escenario con andre, beck y vega. "te amo" decía vega como Walter "te amor" tenia que decir yo como Nancy, entonces nos acercamos poco a poco pero "corten" "¿que?" preguntaron andre y beck " ! oh vamos chicas!, ¿creéis que es real que sois una pareja que se ama y se van a dar un beso? Porque yo pienso que no" "¿y que quieres que haga si no la amo?" "hoy nozu" intentamos protestar pero no sirvió de nada, pasamos el rato en nozu tranquilas hasta que dos chicos llegaron a molestarnos. Estábamos en la obra escena final "te amo" le dije a vega en contestación como Nancy entonces nos besamos. Bajaron el telón después de unos aplausos. "¿alguien me puede traer acido?" "no seas tan dramita jade" dijo vega "te e tenido que besar no soy dramática" le dije.

**-jadeeeee**

**-¿que? ¿Que?**

**-¿que te a ocurrido?**

**-nos besamos**.-fue lo único que pude decir.

**-¿de que estas hablando jade?**

**-de la obra vega y yo ¡nos besamos!**

**-si**

**-¿si y lo dices así de tranquila?**

**-no es para tanto**- ¿Por qué cat le parece tan normal y yo estoy como si mi cabeza va a explotar por averiguar que bese a vega? ¡ o dios mio bese a vega!

**-¿no?**

**-no**

**-mejor veamos una película.**

**-kay kay**

_**Xxx**_

El fin de semana paso después de pasar todo el día pensando en que podía hacer para que me perdonara vega ¿Por qué quiero que me perdone? Yo siempre e sido de la gente que le da igual lo que piensen los demás ¿pero porque me molesta tanto que vega piense que soy así con ella después de intentar advertirme de beck? Llegue a Hollywood arts, fui a mi casillero a recoger unos libros, mire en dirección al casillero de vega no estaba hay, es raro no suele llegar tarde y ahora no tiene que ir con su hermana a la escuela.

_**Xxx**_

Era la hora del almuerzo y aun no había visto a vega en ninguna parte y eso que la segunda hora la teníamos juntas, llegue al camión de la comida pedí un burrito y me senté en la mesa de siempre, estaban cat y robbie juntos sin rex.

**-¿Dónde están vega y andre?**

**-andre tiene que estar por venir y tori no lo se, no la e visto en todo el día. ¿Y tu robbie?**

**-no.**

**Pasaron unos minutos y andre se sentó con nosotros.- ¿has visto a vega?**

**-no, la e visto desde el sábado**

**Beck's prov.**

Pase el resto del fin de semana pensando en que podía hacer para que jade me perdonara, pero si jade se entero de todo eso tiene que ser por culpa de tori y puede que también sepa que están saliendo.

El lunes en la escuela jade me ignoraba aunque no había visto a tori aun y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Había Pensado en sentarme con todos, pero ahora no se si hacerlo andre esta enfado, jade acaba de romper conmigo, cat y robbie son sus amigos y se habrán enterado de todo.

_**¿Qué pasar entre tori y jade ahora? ¿Por qué tori no ha ido a la escuela? ¿Qué piensa jade sobre el beso de la obra?**_

_**¿Os gusta los pequeños cambios en el capitulo?**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen, besos y abrazos a todos aquellos que comentan.**_

_43: bueno a recordado un beso aunque aun no han vuelto a ser amigas estoy trabajando en ello. Oh gracias por quererme y decir que soy genial lo aprecio mucho :)_

_Guest bueno aun queda drama en la historia te lo aseguro, esto aun no termina :)_

_Yoshi: bueno creo que si le golpean andre, jade, andre y trina lo van a matar o acabar en el hospital por un tiempo, aunque creo que eso te gustaría ¿cierto?_

_DK-sudi: DK-sudi to your orders update soon. a tus ordenes actualizo pronto :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

El fin de semana paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, era ya lunes y no quería ir a la escuela para no encontrarme a jade y beck besándose o cualquier cosa así. Andre quería venir el domingo a verme pero le dije que quería estar sola y fue bastante fácil mis padres trabajaban fuera de la ciudad hasta el martes y trina fue a una prueba para hacer una obra de teatro y no volvería hasta la noche. Como no había nadie en casa no tenia porque dar a nadie explicaciones de porque no iba a la escuela. Me desperté a las once, ya que no tenía por qué levantarme más temprano si no iba a ir a la escuela.

Por mi mente pasaban todo el tiempo la misma conversación. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si las cosas serian mejores si ninguno de ellos me hubiera conocido al no ir a Hollywood arts? ¿Había tenido yo la culpa de sus discusiones y por eso rompieron? ¿Y si yo no signifique nada para ella? Maldita sea, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella no se merece que piense en ella en este momento tengo que sacarla de mi mente.

**-¡Bien una distracción!-** dije cuando escuche sonar mi teléfono.

Subí a mi habitación a mirar quien llamaba, claro quien si no andre. No quiero hablar en este momento con el, se lo que me va a decir "tori porque no estas en la escuela" "jade no lo decia de verdad te lo aseguro" o algo así, pero lo dijo y si lo hizo es porque pensaba eso lo que quiere decir que si quería decirlo. El teléfono volvió a sonar esta vez un mensaje de cat, ignore el teléfono cat seguro diría "tori estas enferma, no te e visto en la escuela" "quieres que valla a tu casa" o una de las historias sobre su hermano.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¿contesta?**

**-me pasa al buzón de voz**.-dijo andre soltando el teléfono con rabia.

**-¿y a ti cat?**

**-no**- dijo esta un poco preocupada.

**-robbie llámala tu.**

**-ok.**- este saco su pearphone del bolsillo y se coloco el teléfono en su oreja, unos minutos mas tarde volvió a meter su pearphone en el bolsillo- **no contesta.**

**-¡maldita tori!-** chillo ¿porque me enfada tanto que no este aquí? ¿O porque necesito que conteste al menos un mensaje o una llamada? ¿Porque diablos ahora le digo tori? Me estoy volviendo loca y solo porque me viene a la mente la misma imagen el beso de la estúpida obra ¿porque Sikowitz no pudo poner a otra persona en la estúpida obra? ¿Porque tenia que ser ella y besarla? y después nos hicimos amigas ¿como podía ser su amiga después de haberla besado? Estúpido beso, estúpidos recuerdos, estúpida tori ¿¡porque no has venido a clase para poder hablar contigo!?

**-jade tranquila**

**-¡como me voy a tranquilizar si ni siquiera se si vega esta bien! ¿Y si a echo alguna tontería? ¿¡O la han secuestrado!? O...**

**-cálmate jade no creo que le haya ocurrido nada malo como mucho a podido ponerse enferma.**

**-¿y por eso no contesta el teléfono?**

**-puede que no lo tenga cerca o este dormida.**

¡Maldita sea!, estúpido beck él tiene la culpa de que me sienta mal con vega y estúpido el día que perdí la memoria todo seria mas fácil si al menos recordara.

**-Hey**- dijo andre moviendo la mano delante de mi.-**hay que ir a clase, te prometo que luego cat, tu y yo vamos a ir a verla ¿ok?**

**-vale.**

**-ahora tenemos que estar en clase de Sikowitz.**

Llegamos a clase de Sikowitz y por una vez el profesor estaba antes que todos.

**-andre ¿donde esta tori?-** pregunto Sikowitz

**-hoy no ha venido a la escuela.**

**-¿y esta bien?-** pregunto mirando en mi dirección.

-**no lo se**- conteste.

**-bueno hay que empezar la clase**- dijo subiendo al pequeño escenario.- **cat y robbie subid.**

La pelirroja fue junto al profesor rápidamente. Mientras su novio wow que raro me parece decir que robbie es su novio, subió un poco mas lento.

**-cat tu personaje es una mujer que a sido engañada por su ex-novio y tu robbie eres su ex-novio, ¡acción!- **me suena familiar esta escena.

**-¡como pudiste!**- dijo cat.

**-lo siento.**

**-un lo siento no sirve, un lo siento no repara un corazón roto por las mentiras que me has dicho.-**si aunque cat esta siempre en su mundo es muy buena actriz y sabe improvisar muy bien no como robbie.

**-lo siento es lo único que puedo decirte para pedirte perdón y aun te amo.**

**- aunque lo digas mil veces no arregla nada, no puedes volver atrás ¡y si tanto me quisieres ¿porque me haces sufrir!?**

**-pero...**

**-no déjame sola, no quiero verte.**

**-¡corten! Fenomenal cat, no sabia que podías actuar así.**

**-gracias**- dijo esta bajando del escenario.

**-¿y yo?**- pregunto robbie.

**-uhm bueno chicos termino la clase todos podéis marcharos**-dijo este este empezando a beber de su coco.

-**Sikowitz aun quedan 10 min**- dijo andre

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba en mi sofá cambiando de canal aunque no sirve de mucho tantos canales y nada interesante. De repente suena el timbre ¿quien puede ser? Todo el mundo que puede venir esta ocupado, abrí la puerta y cuando lo hice no podía sorprenderme mas.

**-hola**- les dije a los tres, muy sorprendida no esperaba ver que vinieran los tres juntos

**-hey**- dijo andre.

**-¿podemos pasar?**-dijeron los tres a la vez

**-claro**- me aparte para que entraran.- **¿queréis algo de beber?**

**-no estaría mal un poco de limonada rosa**.-dijeron los dos chicos.

**-¿y tu cat?**

**- jugo de naranja.**

**-marchando**- les dije antes de ir a preparar sus bebidas. Después de servir sus bebidas en vasos regrese con ellos.

- **limonada**- les dije dándoles los vasos a robbie y andre- **y jugo de naranja**- dije dándole el vaso a la pelirroja

**-gracias**- contestaron a la vez.

-**¿y a que se debe la visita? No es que no me guste vuestra compañía, ¿pero que hacéis aquí?**

**-queríamos saber si estabas bien**- dijo cat- **hoy no habías ido a la escuela** **y no contestabas el teléfono.**

**-y la ultima vez que te vi fue el sábado**- dijo andre preocupado.

**-estoy bien chicos, no hace falta que os preocupéis.**

**-¿de verdad?- dijo andre **

**-bueno lo mejor que puedo estar.**

_**Xxx**_

Charlábamos un poco mas, bueno a excepción de cat estaba con su pearphone y no estaba muy atenta a lo que hablábamos.

-**yo me tengo que ir**- dijo andre.

**-yo también, ¿vienes cat?-** dijo robbie

**-claro**-dijo esta muy feliz-**mañana bienes a clase ¿no?**

**-si, no te preocupes.**

**-kay kay, vámonos robbie**.-dijo la pelirroja jalándolo del brazo.

_**Jade's prov.**_

La razón porque no los acompañe a casa de vega es porque la suerte hoy no esta de mi lado.

_**Flash back**_

Había llegado de la escuela, fui a soltar mis cosas cuando...

**-jade**- me llamo mi madre.

**-¿si?**

**-prepárate tenemos que ir al doctor.**

**-estoy bien y tengo cosas que hacer.**

**-el doctor quiere saber como estas después de haber pasado dos semanas desde el accidente.**

**-pues dile que estoy bien**

-**no tienes que venir tu también**

**-¿no puede ser mañana?**

**-¿no puedes hacer eso que tengas que hacer mañana?**

**-no.**

**-seguro que no es para tanto**-iba a protestar pero no tuve tiempo

**- prepárate y mas tarde puedes hacer eso tan importante.**

No tenia mas remedio subí a soltar mis cosas, cogí un pequeño bolso en donde metí mi teléfono, llaves y un par de tijeras para entretenerme.

Maldita sea mi suerte, estúpido doctor, estúpido accidente y sobre todo maldita mama que me obligo ir a una revisión

El doctor me dijo que parecía que todo iba bien, me pregunto si había recordado cosas, le dije que si y este me dijo que eso era bueno y que en un tiempo recordaría todo. Bueno eso también lo podía a ver dicho yo y no soy doctor, pero no mi madre confía mas en un doctor que en lo que yo le diga, aunque es normal le e mentido algunas veces como cuando me hizo prometerle no hacerme ningún piercing en la cara, cosa que hice.

Cat me mando algunos mensajes diciéndome como había ido la visita a casa de vega y que mañana si iría a la escuela, mi oportunidad para que me perdone. Claro si el estúpido de beck no esta todo el día detrás de mi para hablar y yo ignorándolo. mañana hablaría ya con ella y aclararía las cosas.

_**¿Qué pasara en la escuela? ¿Beck seguirá molestando a jade? ¿Hablaran tori y jade? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando hablen?**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, espero os guste el capitulo y algún comentario.**_

_**¿Tenéis alguna idea que queráis que pase en el fic? Si queréis podéis decirme sobre que queréis que trate una historia y la escribiré al igual que esta que la idea sobre que jade olvidara y pensara que era novia de beck fue idea de otra persona claro yo e ido creando desde esa idea todos estos fantásticos capítulos.**_

_DK-sudi:__ espero que este capitulo si lo entiendas y si no lo haces dímelo y lo traduciré para ti._ _I hope this chapter if you understand it and if you do not let me know and I'll translate for you._

_43: bueno aun no te voy a decir si le gusto el beso ya se vera en los siguientes capítulos._

_Yoshi: aun no se va a saber lo del beso, si beck es estúpido por querer sentarse con ellos u a lo mejor le gusta que andre le pegue y bueno pedirle perdón puede que sea en el siguiente capitulo no estoy segura total como quede de largo lo que tengo pensando escribir._

_Jojo:wow eso me alaga que sea tu único consuelo después de enterarte de la cancelación de la serie, por desgracia ya solo quedan 13 o 14 capítulos para que termine a mi también me deprime la cancelación :(_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Beck's prov.**_

Estábamos otra vez en la escuela, era bastante temprano aun pero era para poder hablar con jade sin que pueda escaparse tiene que recoger sus libros del casillero y bueno el mio esta cerca así que es una escusa bastante creíble que estoy recogiendo algunos libro.

La puerta se abrió, mire disimuladamente a ver quien acababa de entrar pero no era jade sino tori, entro rápido se fue directamente a su casillero y saco los libros lo mas rápido posible viéndola además podría decir que estaba evitando a alguien. Esta se fue después de pasar menos de un minuto creo que a su clase, entonces otra vez se abrió la puerta eran jade y cat. Maldición si esta con cat no puedo hablar con ella aunque cat suele entretenerse con cualquier cosa. Estas hablaban sobre algo aunque era una pequeña distancia no escuchaba lo que decían por el alboroto de los demás estudiantes, de repente robbie entro genial distraerá a cat. La distrajo pero aun estaba a su lado por desgracia el casillero de jade y robbie están demasiado cerca.

Los tres se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases, cat y robbie iban en dirección a donde antes tori había ido y jade subía las escaleras. Por suerte tenia su misma clase, recogí los libros que necesitaba y fui a la clase. Había unos tres o cuatro chicos sentados sin contar a jade y a mí, me senté en el asiento de delante de jade, pero esta rápidamente se cambio de sitio sin dejarme decirle ni una sola palabra y justamente entraron el resto de chicos con la profesora.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Cat me había dicho que tori iba a venir a la escuela pero no la vi en su casillero como usualmente estaba hay hablando con andre, pero hoy no fue así. Antes de entrar a clase vi a andre y le pregunte si la había visto pero no. Mande un mensaje a cat para saber si la había visto pero también me dijo que aun no la había visto pero me dijo que no tenían la misma clase.

Justamente en la clase estaba aquí beck, el estúpido se sentó delante de mi, aunque no le salió como el quería porque antes de que la profesora entrara me cambie de sitio y fue cuando entro. No iba a dejar a beck que se acercara a mi no quiero hablar con el a menos que quiera acabar en el hospital entonces que me llame y cumpliré su deseo. Estoy muy enfadada con el y no voy a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

_**Beck's prov.**_

Después de la primera hora todos salimos de clase, seguí a jade pero esta vez no paro en su taquilla miro hacia el casillero de tori y se fue directamente a su clase.

Me fui a clase de biología donde estaba robbie sentado con su muñeco rex, este ni me saludo claro sabia lo que había pasado y es natural que no quiera hablar pero eso es mejor así no me ven hablando con un nerd, la clase era demasiado aburrida hablando sobre las plantas o algo así.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

La segunda clase termino, fui a mi casillero a soltar las cosas que no necesitaba y otra vez no estaba en su casillero, recogí los libros lo antes posible para no encontrarme con cierta persona, pero como dije la suerte no esta de mi lado estos días.

-**jade tenemos que hablar**.-dijo precisamente la única persona con la que no quería hablar.

-**yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Beckett**.-le dije cerrando lo mas fuerte posible la puerta del casillero, a lo mejor así se entera que no quiero hablar con el.

**-jade por favor.**

**-no**- le dije empezando a andar cuando note que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me empujaba al armario del conserje.- **¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No te a quedado claro que no quiero hablar contigo?**- le dije lo mas enfadada posible.

**-escúchame.**

**-no**- le dije con la mano en el tirador de la puerta.

**-no pienso dejarte salir hasta que hablemos**.-dijo este jalándome del brazo.

**-habla**- le dije soltándome de su mano.

**-lo siento jade.**

**Tori's prov.**

Salí de clase, estaba acercándome a mi casillero cuando los vi a los dos juntos entrando en el armario del conserje. Fui a guardar las cosas que no necesitaba cuando escuche

**-"beck no puedo"**

**-"¿Porque?" **

**-"es por" –**dijo jade y continuo hablando** "tori" **

**-"te"-**sono la campana y la gente pasaba por el pasillo y hacia que no escuchara bien** "quiero" –**pero la escuche, le dijo que lo quería y que no podía por mi, ¡oh dios mio! Fue un juego para ella, nunca le importe quiere volver a estar con el pero dice que no puede por mi.

**-"yo también" –**me fui a clase no quería seguir escuchando como se decían que se querían o algo parecido.

**Jade's prov.**

Seguíamos con nuestra conversación en el armario, aunque yo en realidad no quería hablar con el.

**-beck no puedo confiar en ti**

**-¿Por qué? te aseguro que no te voy a mentir.**

**-es por que me as mentido ya muchas veces tori intentaba ayudarme**

**-no lo hacia, ella tampoco te conto las cosas.**

**-te –**escuche como sonaba la campana para decir que la clase empezaba**-podrías apartar no quiero hacerte daño con mis tijeras y ella me lo iba a contar pero nos interrumpían cuando intentaba hacerlo.**

**-yo también prefiero que no me haga daño con ellas, aunque no lo harías me quieres y yo a ti**

**-yo no te quiero y si me quieres ¿porque casi besa a tori?**

**-estaba confundido**- dijo haciendo una pausa, encima de mentirme ahora hace que llegue tarde a clase, bien beck estas ganando puntos para acabar malherido.- **jade créeme, lo digo en serio.**

**-no importa que estuvieras confundido si no te hubiera parado la hubieras besas, no me importa lo que tengas que decirme, llego tarde a clase.**

**-antes o después tendremos que terminar esta conversación.**

**-mejor nunca**- le dije saliendo de allí.

Me fui a mi clase, abrí la puerta y me senté en mi sitio.

-**señorita west, no voy a admitir en mi clase que usted llegue cuando le agrade**.- dijo este acercándose a donde yo estaba- **y por llegar tarde hoy se quedara en detección después de la escuela.**- perfecto no solo beck es un estúpido sino que ha hecho que consiga detención después de clase.

_**Xxx**_

Cat y yo estábamos caminando a nuestros casilleros después de conseguir yo detención en la clase.

**-jade ¿porque llegaste tarde?**- pregunto la pelirroja.

**-por la culpa del estúpido de beck.**

**-¿Qué hizo beck para que llegaras tarde?**

**-pues me metió en el armario del conserje, quería hablar conmigo pero no creo nada de lo que dice y después Salí de allí sin dejar que me hable.**

Era la hora del almuerzo así que soltamos nuestros libros y nos fuimos al café asfalto. Donde estaba robbie con rex.

**-¿Dónde esta andre?- le pregunte a robbie.**

**-esta con tori.- **contesto la marioneta de este

**-¿ha venido?**

**-si, pero decía que iba a hacer su tarea atrasada de ayer y andre le va ayudar.**

**-oh**

_**Andre's prov.**_

Estábamos en la biblioteca estaba vacía a excepción de tori y yo.

**-¿me vas a decir porque estamos aquí y no con nuestros amigos?**- le dije viendo como sacaba uno de sus libros de texto

**-no quiero molestarla con mi presencia**.- dijo esta pasando algunas paginas.

**-oh vamos tori, no seas así pregunto por ti**.- le dije apartando un poco el libro

**-¿Cuándo antes o después de estar en el armario del conserje con beck?**- dijo volviendo a ponerlo donde ella lo había puesto

**-¿en el armario con beck?**

**-si, escuche sus voces allí cuando estaba en mi casillero.**

**-¿quieres ir a comprar algo de comida?**

**-puedes ir tú, tengo que terminar esto**- dijo señalando el libro.

**-ok, ¿Qué quieres almorzar?**

**-cualquier cosa esta bien.**

**-ok, vuelvo en unos minutos.**

Salí de la biblioteca, al café de asfalto en dirección al camión de comida, pedí un trozo de pizza, una hamburguesa con patatas y dos Coca-Cola.

-**andre**- escuche que me llamaban, me di la vuelta y era jade.

**-¿si?**

**-¿y tori?**

**-en la biblioteca**

**-¿puedes convencerla para venir aquí?**

-**lo puedo intentar**.- le dije volviendo a donde deje a tori.

**-hey tori, los chicos preguntan por ti y quieren que estemos con ellos.**

**-tengo que terminar esto, ve tu si quieres.**

**-¿estas segura?**

**-claro, tu solo me distraes sin ofender.**

**-no ofendes, ¿Qué prefieres hamburguesa o pizza?**

**-uhm, pizza estaría bien.- **

**-vuelvo en un momento.- **le dije llevándome conmigo la hamburguesa.

**Jade's prov.**

**-¿Qué a dicho?**- le pregunte a andre cuando lo vi venir.

**-no va a venir.**

**-¿porque?**

**-dice que no te quiere molestar.- **aun recuerda lo del viernes, tengo que arreglar las cosas pero no me quiere ni ver, que puedo hacer.

_**xxx**_

Sonó la campana que indicaba que el almuerzo había terminado, al menos ahora si estará en clase es la de Sikowitz y esta con todos nosotros.

Entramos en la clase, andre se sentó junto a robbie en la primera fila, cat y yo nos sentamos detrás de ellos, cuando Sikowitz entro por la ventana.

-**hola chicos**- dijo Sikowitz tirando su bolsa en una esquina.-**veo que hoy tampoco esta aquí tori**- dijo este mirando el asiento vacío que había en la clase.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo o intentando hacer mi tarea pero no me podía concentrar en mi mente la conversación de beck y jade daba vueltas y vueltas. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me concentre en la tarea cuando...

**-señorita vega, usted debería estar en clase de Sikowitz ¿que hace aquí?**- dijo Lane haciendo un gesto señalando la biblioteca- **sabe que faltar a clase merece un castigo se quedara después de clase en detención.**

Seguí sentada en la mesa con mi libro, al menos así no tenia que ver como beck besaba a jade en clase y ella le dejaba merece la pena una detención por no tener que estar con ella en clase al menos hoy no puedo estar cerca suya, después de escuchar lo dijo en el armario del conserje.

_**Oh tori y jade en detención, lo que tori en este momento menos quiere ¿Hablaran tori y jade? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando hablen? ¿Conseguirá jade que tori no la esquive? ¿Qué pasara con lo que escucho tori cuando beck y jade hablaron en el armario del conserje?**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios, espero que os siga gustando la historia.**_

_**¿Sugerencias para el encuentro en la detención? Tengo algo pensado pero no viene nunca mal alguna sugerencia.**_

_**Yoshi:**más golpizas a beck, claro se acerca una pronto puede que en el próximo capitulo. Una historia sobrenatural con jade y tori uff eso creo que es tema difícil para escribir, ¿tienes alguna otra idea un poco menos sobrenatural? No se como jade y tori se han quedado atrapas en algún lugar o algo así._

_**Guest:**bueno es difícil que beck deje de ser un patán ya que quiere que jade se quede con el y no tori y si se quedara con tori pero aun queda mas drama._

_**43:** wow me gusta eso de enseñar que nadie se mete con la hermana menor de trina vega si voy a utilizar esa sugerencia y recordar mas cosas con tori claro aunque no estoy segura si será en el siguiente capitulo porque es como quede de largo el capitulo pero intentare poner al menos algún recuerdo de las dos._

_**Jojo: **espero que sea de tu gusto la actualización rápida. :)_

_KORE: bueno no se si será tan impactante como tu pensaras su encuentro para que arda Troya pero intentare que sea, claro en mas de un sentido aun no porque no recuerda que es su novia espero que ese sea el otro sentido porque si no soy muy mal pensada jajajaja_

_DK-sudi: de nada por alegrarte el dia, si no entiendes algo puedes preguntarme por un mensaje privado y te contestare lo antes posible. of anything by brighten up your day, if you do not understand something, You may wonder a private message and I will answer as soon as possible :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**vicTORIous sigue sin ser mio es de dan Schneider :(**_

_**Andre's prov.**_

**-Hey tori, ¿donde te metiste?-**__le dije cuando la encontré en el pasillo.

**-tenia cosas que hacer.**

**-lo que tenias que hacer era estar en clase de Sikowitz, te van a castigar.**

**-primero andre pareces mi padre, no te ofendas y segundo si tengo detención después de clase.**

_**Xxx**_

Las últimas clases del día terminaron, recogí mis libros que necesitaba para hacer la tarea. Fui al casillero de tori donde estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo hace un momento.

**-Hey nos vemos mañana.**

**-ok andre, hasta mañana**.-después de despedirme de tori, subí a mi coche y fui a casa.

_**Beck's prov.**_

Las clases habían terminado, estaba saliendo al aparcamiento de Hollywood arts. cuando encontré a alguien apoyado en mi coche.

**-¡Hey apártate!**- le dije cuando me iba a subir al coche.

**-no, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.**- dijo trina ¿trina que diablos hace aquí? No tengo tiempo de su acoso por querer ser mi novia.

**-lo siento pero no estoy interesado en ser tu novio.**

**-te lo tienes muy creído ¿no?**- dijo riéndose- **hace unos meses seguro que seria por eso, pero ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer que tener un novio estúpido como tu y tan presumido**

**-¿Qué demonios quieres?**

**-¡que te enteres que con mi hermana no se mete nadie!**- dijo esta dándome una patada en un sitio muy delicado para los hombres, hizo que me agachara del dolor.

**-¡y que mierda le e echo yo a tu estúpida hermana!**

**-a mi hermana ni se te ocurra insultarla Beckett**- dijo golpeándome, del golpe casi me caí pero por suerte esta mi auto para sujetarme.

**-¿porque?, ¡por que todo el mundo piensa que es la buena aquí! ¡Cuando ella es la causante de todo!**- le dije poniéndome firme.

**-¡todos saben que el único que a causado todo esto eres tu!-** dijo esta con furia- ¡**hasta jade te odia!**

**-¿y tu como lo sabes?**

**-no es muy difícil darse cuenta.**

**-no te creas que porque vengas a proteger a tu hermana no voy a seguir intentando lo máximo posible que jade la odie a ella y vuelva conmigo.**

**-¡eres un patán!**- esta avanzo un poco en mi dirección.-**esto para que sepas que nadie se mete con la hermana de trina vega**- dijo dándome un buen golpe en el estomago y algunos golpes mas en diferentes sitios, lo tengo que admitir no sabe como cantar pero si sabe como dar una paliza a alguien.- **¡piénsalo bien antes de volver hacer sufrir a mi hermana y la próxima vez acabas en un hospital Beckett**!- dijo apartándose un poco y revisando su teléfono.

Me levante lo mas suave posible, joder sabe como pegar duro. Por mucho que intente hacerlo sin hacerme daño era muy complicado, me senté en el asiento del coche aguante el dolor de los golpes y Salí de allí.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba en el salón de castigo, había un chico sentado junto a una ventana, yo estaba un poco mas delante del cuando abrieron la puerta, pensé que seria el profesor que tenia que estar aquí pero no.

Era tori ¿Qué hace aquí? Bueno tengo una ligera sospecha de que puede ser por faltar a clase, pero aun así me extraña verla aquí. Ella no es de las chicas que están en detención solo ha estado 6 veces y 5 de ella por intentar protegerme a mi del subdirector dikers.

Espere que se sentara cerca de mi pero fue todo lo contrario se alejó lo mas posible me levante de mi asiento recogiendo mi bolsa para cambiarme de sitio.

**-west siéntate de nuevo**- dijo como no otra vez el subdirector dikers ¿es el único que podía estar aquí? ¿No podía ser, no se Sikowitz?, me senté de nuevo pero esto no podía quedar así.- **estaréis aquí durante 2 horas, no quiero que habléis, mandéis notas, nada de móviles, levantarse de vuestros sitios, señas o cualquier forma de comunicación.**- dijo este seriamente.- **los teléfonos**.- dijo pasando una caja, ¿como no? ¿Este hombre siempre hace lo mismo en todas las detenciones?

Este salió del salón de clase, ahora era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella. Me levante de mi sitio.

**-west ¿no escuchaste o que?**- dijo el estúpido de dikers desde la puerta. El chico que estaba junto a la ventana empezó a reírse- **¿te parece gracioso?**- le pregunto al chico.

**-si.**- contesto este, como si no fuera el subdirector.

**-¿ah si? pues tengo algo muy gracioso para ti.**-dijo este acercándose al chico.- **ven conmigo**.- le dijo al chico que siguió sus ordenes.

Dikers salió otra vez, pero no iba a pasar como antes.

_**Xxx**_

Diez minutos después, aun no había resto de dikers. Bien ahora puedo hablar con ella.

**-tori.**- no contesto- **tori**- seguía sin contestar.-**tori**.- esta seguía mirando su libro.- **¡tori!- **como no me hacia caso le tire un pequeño libro, claro intentando darle al libro suyo y no a ella.

**-¿que? ¿Qué quieres? ¿No me puedes dejar tranquila aun cuando te hago caso y hago como si no existieras?**- dijo esta con un tono de voz que no había escuchado en ella nunca, era entre tristeza, rabia y algo mas que no podía decir que era. Y no se porque pero la ultima parte me afecto mucho y no se porque, mas viniendo de ella.

**-tori**.- fue lo único que podía decirle, no me esperaba esa reacción de ella.

**-jade déjame, no quiero hablar contigo ve con beck seguro estará feliz de verte**.- dijo esta otra vez, pero esta vez su voz reflejaba otro sentimiento como odio y ¿celos? Eso no puede ser celos me dijo que ella no lo quería ¿o me estoy imaginando que son celos?

**-el no esta aquí**- le dije para calmar la tensión que había, aunque yo no quiero ni verlo- **y…**

**-west ¿no puedes estar callada ni un momento?**

**-lo siento solo le preguntaba una duda.**

**-nada de hablar mas en los**- miro el reloj que tenia- **55 min que os faltan u tendréis otra detención mañana.**

Salió del salón pero sabia que estaba justo detrás de la puerta acechando para escuchar si alguna de las dos hablaba, prometo que a este hombre le encanta dar detenciones a la gente.

_**Xxx**_

Un minuto mas y podríamos salir de aquí. Quiero poder hablar con ella con calma y arreglar nuestra amistad.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Un minuto mas y podría salir de aquí, deseaba alejarme de aquí no quería estar cerca suya. Sabia que ella ahora quiere a beck aun enterándose de que rompieron lo quiere y yo no puedo soportar eso. Los escuche decirlo en el armario del conserje y nadie puede negar lo que yo misma escuche.

**-ya podéis iros.-** dijo dikers

Casi tropiezo al levantarme tan rápido, me colgué mi bolsa en mi hombro y Salí de allí lo más rápido posible al aparcamiento.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche, pero alguien me tenía jalada del brazo. Me di la vuelta para ver quien era y nada mas ni nada menos que jade.

**-j-jade s-suéltame.-** ¿Por qué tartamudeo? Dios soy idiota.

-**no tenemos que hablar**- dice ella muy seria.

**-no tengo nada que hablar contigo, lo dejaste muy claro el viernes.**- le dije recordando todo lo que a pasado entre las dos cuando perdió la memoria.- **lo mejor es que me aleje de ti**.- esta me había soltado no se porque pero yo aproveche para subirme en el coche, salir de allí y no me viera llorar. Es lo mejor ella va a estar con beck, no yo. Ella lo quiere, no a mi.

_**Jade's prov.**_

La solté ¿porque la deje ir? ¿Porque me siento tan mal? ¿Por qué ahora me doy cuenta que le echo tanto daño? ¿Por qué no seguí jalándola de brazo?

_**Xxx**_

Vente minutos después estaba en la puerta de casa de tori ¿pero porque vine? ¿Por qué no esperar a mañana? ¿Por qué necesito urgentemente que me perdone? ¿Por qué este comportamiento con ella?

¿Me voy o llamo a la puerta? ¿Desde cuando yo tengo miedo a lo que pase?, después de unos cinco minutos mas reflexionando escogí por llamar a la puerta, espero un momento a que abra la puerta.

Abre la puerta y cuando me ve casi cierra de nuevo la puerta pero puse mi pie en medio para que no cerrara.-**escúchame tori.**

**-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? Tú no me dejaste hablar el viernes.**

**-porque soy idiota y no pensaba bien las cosas.**

_**Tori's prov.**_

-**ok, te escucho**- por mucho que quiero, no puedo decirle que no aun la quiero aunque me haga daño.

**-lo siento por a verme comportado así contigo, no tenia porque decirte eso y te prometo que no lo decía en serio, andre es feliz siendo tu amigo, cat, robbie y también yo**- dijo apartando un poco la cara para no mirarme.

**-me creo que ellos si pero no se si puedo decir lo mismo de ti.**- si lo se somos novias o lo éramos al menos antes pero no se si lo dice en serio, puede ser mentira es una actriz y puede hacer como si fuera verdad.

**-uhm t-tori te digo de verdad, soy alegre siendo tu amiga.**

**-¿y porque me dijiste eso el viernes?**

**-¡fue por beck!**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver beck?**

**-es un mentirosos y casi te pierdo por el.- **¿quiere decir lo que yo creo?

**-¿perderme?**

**-si casi pierdo tu amistad por sus engaños.- **decía la verdad en eso, se veía en sus ojos**. **Aunque no es la contestación que yo esperaba**- ¿quieres que vallamos a algún sitio?**

**-ok, pero yo elijo donde.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Tori y yo subimos en su coche, tori conducía era como una especie de sorpresa porque no se a donde nos dirigimos. Nunca me han gustado las sorpresas ¿pero porque con tori es diferente?

**Xxx**

**-¿el cartel de Hollywood?- **le pregunte no es que no me gustara pero es un sitio raro donde venir.

**-si, ¿no te gusta?**

**-si, pero es raro venir aquí yo nunca e estado aquí solo lo e visto de lejos**_**.-**_esta empezó a reír no se porque._**- **_**¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?**

**-nada**_**- **_dijo aun riendo.

Un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza estábamos las dos aquí, sentadas junto al gran cartel. Luego nos levantamos porque era demasiado tarde. Íbamos a bajar pero resbalamos, yo la jale del brazo antes de que acabara en el suelo, tori muy cerca mía casi milímetros era lo que nos separaba lo siguiente que recuerdo es que las dos empezamos a reír y también que lo pasamos muy bien.

_**Xxx**_

Después de pasar un rato aquí charlando, sonó mi teléfono. Un mensaje.

**De mama**

**A jade**

_¿Dónde estas jade? Responde, no tardes en venir a casa mucho ¿vale?_

**De jade**

**A mama**

_Estoy con tori, ok no tardare mucho creo._

**-¿Quién es?**

**-mi madre**

**-oh ¿Qué quería?**

**-saber donde estoy y decirme que no tarde en ir a casa.**

**-uhm, si deberíamos volver es tarde.**

Nos levantamos para bajar en busca del coche, empezamos a bajar hasta que tori casi se cae, la agarre fuerte para que no se caiga y estábamos muy juntas otra vez como cuando vinimos la primera vez.

**-¿siempre tienes que resbalar cuando bajas de aquí?**

**-eh, c-creo que si- dijo esta poniéndose roja.**

**-¿lo recordaste?**

**-si, estoy recordando algunas cosas aunque todavía no me acuerdo de todo.**- esta se puso triste no se porque.- **¿Qué ocurre?**

**-n-nada**- dijo esta volviendo a empezar a bajar, con la misma mala suerte que la ultima vez o aun mas porque esta vez aunque la sujete acabamos en el suelo. Yo encima de tori, no se porque pero sentí que me sonrojaba. Esta empezó a reírse y a mi me paso lo mismo quitándome de encima de ella.

_**¿Recordara pronto que tori es su novia? ¿Seguirá beck metiéndose en medio de las dos? ¿Durara la calma entre tori y jade o algo conseguirá que vuelvan a pelear? ¿Os gustan los momentos jori? ¿Os gusta el capitulo?**_

Yoshi: bueno joshira no eres mala por querer que se acerque la golpiza a beck, hasta yo quería escribirla. Espero que te guste. Tengo algunas ideas para historias pero aun no me decido cual empezare a escribir, intentare que sea un poco antes de terminar esta historia.

DK-sudi: te dedico este capitulo a ti que sé que te alegrara el día :)

43: bueno veo que es demasiado obvio que tori no la iba a escuchar, claro pero es jade west y ella siempre consigue lo que quiere, momento romántico pronto y si lo de trina me encanto tiene que ayudar a su hermana pequeña y nadie puede con ella eso esta claro.

_Jojo: creo que te voy a alegrar aun mas con un nuevo capitulo._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

Antes que nada gracias a todos los que comentan, los que ponen a la historia como favorita y alertas.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de ir al cartel de Hollywood, regresamos a casa de tori. Estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que se hizo tarde y tenia que volver a casa.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente ya en Hollywood arts estaba recogiendo los libros necesarios, tori hacia lo mismo. Pero las dos paramos de recoger nuestros libros cuando vimos entrar a beck por la puerta, no es que me preocupe por el pero andaba muy raro y también se veía en su cara reflejado el dolor. Ojala hubiera visto como le pegan una paliza, me encanta ver el dolor en la gente.

**-Hey beckett ¿te atropello ayer un camión o que?**

**-no peor, su hermana**.- dijo señalando a tori.

**-¿trina te atropello?**- mire a tori tenia la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

**-mas o menos.**- dijo este caminando a su clase.

**-vega tu hermana es muy mala conductora.**

**-lo se, creo que por eso al final conseguí el carnet por miedo a tener que ir con trina en el auto.**

**-hola tori y jade**- dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

**-hola cat**- la saludamos las dos a la vez.

**-¿ya no estáis peleadas?-** dijo mirándome.

**-no, ayer le pedí perdón.**

**-yay**- dijo esta y antes de darnos cuenta nos tenía a las dos atrapadas en un abrazo, nunca entenderé como alguien tan pequeño puede tener tanta fuerza.

Xxx

Llegamos a clase de Sikowitz, era la cuarta hora. Robbie estaba sentado junto a cat, luego yo y por ultimo tori, andre se sentó en una silla delante de todos nosotros sonriendo, será que esta alegre porque nos ve sentadas una junto a la otra.

**-hola alumnos.-** dijo Sikowitz desde la ventana.-**y tori, veo que as vuelto por fin a clase**.- dijo tirando su bolsa en una esquina.- **cat y andre al escenario.**

**-kay kay**- dijo cat subiendo junto a andre.

**-cat eres una niña pequeña que se a perdido y andre eres un policía que intenta ayudarla**.- dijo Sikowitz ocupando la silla de andre. Hicieron su actuación era muy cómica porque cat le decía que no lo conocía y no podía hablar con extraños- **beck y robbie, estáis en una pelea y uno de los dos tiene que acabar desmallado.**- los dos hicieron la actuación beck fue quien se hizo el desmallado seria por el dolor que tenia a causa de la hermana de tori.- **jade y tori, jade quieres declarar tu amor a tori y tori tienes que improvisar con lo que diga jade, no creo que os sea muy difícil.**

_**Tori's prov.**_

Subí al escenario con jade detrás de mí.

-**bien jade puedes empezar.**

**-tengo algo que decirte.**

**-¿de que se trata?**- le pregunte.

**-t-tori** – tartamudeaba, me encanta cuando se pone nerviosa aunque es raro que se ponga nerviosa.- **t-te q-quiero**- dijo esta poniéndose roja.

**-¿puedes decirlo un poco mas alto?**- le pregunte, quería escucharla otra vez hacia mucho tiempo que no lo decía y es gracioso ver como se pone nerviosa.

**-te quiero**- chillo esta.

**-contesta tori**- chillo Sikowitz.

**-yo también a ti.-** le dije, yo no lo decía por la actuación es verdad que la quiero.

**-un beso**- chillo Sikowitz. creo que lo esta haciendo a propósito. A jade le cambio la cara por completo no se si es por la sorpresa de lo que pide Sikowitz o que no quiere besarme.-**venga chicas**.- decía este.

**-¡beso!-**chillaban todos. La mire para ver si quería hacerlo esta solo asintió como queriendo decir que solo es actuación.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Es solo un beso escénico, solo eso, un beso y el estúpido de Sikowitz nos dejara en paz, me decía a mi misma.

Las dos nos acercamos poco, solo centímetros nos separaban…

**-bueno chicos, el próximo día seguiremos con esta actuación**.- dijo Sikowitz cuando sonó el timbre**.- preparaos chicas, el jueves tenéis que seguir con la escena.**

**-¡Sikowitz!-** me queje cuando solo quedábamos en clase el, vega y yo.- **no quiero besarla delante de toda la clase.**

**-jade los actores tienen que estar preparados para todo y solo son tus compañeros de clase, no es delante de millones de personas.**

**-ya lo se Sikowitz.**

**-bueno entonces mañana termináis vuestra escena.- **dijo este saltando por la ventana, voy a matarlo cuando lo encuentre.

_**Xxx**_

Después de la clase de Sikowitz solo podía pensar que el jueves tenia que besar a tori, ¿no tuvo suficiente con el beso en la obra?

**-¡jade!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa vega?**

**-la clase a terminado.**

**-oh, gracias por espérame supongo.**

**-¿quieres hacer algo esta tarde?**

**-¿eh?**

**-si no se podíamos ver una película en mi casa o lo que tu quieras.**

**-estaría bien la película.**

**-¿entonces nos vemos a las siete?**

**-claro.**

**Xxx**

**Tori's prov.**

**Había elegido una de las películas preferidas de jade como no de miedo, prepare la película en el DVD cuando llamaron a la puerta.**

**-Hey.- **le dije al verla

**-hey tori.- **dijo esta pasando**.- ¿y que vamos a ver?**

-**ya lo veras**.- le dije sentándome, ella se sentó a mi lado. Cosa que me extraña porque no recuerda aun y podría sentarse en el otro, aunque a mi no me molesta tenerla a mi lado.

-**¿no has invitado a cat?- **pregunto esta antes de empezar la película.

**-le pregunte pero había quedado con robbie.**

**-¿y andre?**

**-esta con su novia.**

**-oh, bueno vamos a ver la película.-**pulse el botón de play y la película empezó.

-**pensaba que tendrías un gusto pésimo en películas de terror.**

**-bueno siendo tu amiga e aprendido sobre películas de miedo.**

_**Xxx**_

Estábamos viendo la película, aunque e visto películas de terror, muchas en realidad, aun me siguen dando miedo.

**-¿tienes miedo tori?- **pregunto esta apartando la vista de la película.

**-uhm, no.**

**-eres malísima mintiendo, anda ven aquí.- **dijo señalando para estar mas cerca de ella. Me acerque a ella estábamos las dos juntas y esta puso su brazo por detrás de mi**.- ¿sigues teniendo miedo?**

**-un poco menos.-**__esta se reía por lo bajo aunque al estar tan cerca de ella la escuchaba_**.-**_**cállate jade.**_**-**_le dije para que dejara de reírse.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-pero si no estoy hablando.**

**-te estas riendo de ti.**

**-no me estoy riendo de ti.**

**-¿!ah! no? **

**-no**

**-¿Entonces de que?**

**-solo estaba pensando que esto es lo que suelen hacer los novios con sus novias cuando ven una película de terror.**

**-oh.**

**Xxx**

Cuando terminamos de ver la película eran casi las 10 diez.

**-¿tienes hambre?**-pregunto tori.

**-si.-**esta se levanto y fue a la cocina-no quemes la casa.

**-¡eh! Que no cocino mal.**

**-vale, vale**.- le dije cogiendo el mando de la televisión.

Xxx

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-se cocinar o no se**- le dije

**-uhm**.-hizo como si pensara.-**no.**

**-¿de verdad? Porque recuerdo que te gustaba que te hiciera de comer, por ejemplo la vez que hicimos una tarta.**

**-cuéntamelo.**- me dijo esta.

**-pues era el cumpleaños de cat, queríamos sorprenderla con una tarta de chocolate, empezamos a hacerla entre las dos.**

**-¿y no incendiamos la casa?**- bromeo esta

**-no, pero la casa quedo muy sucia.**

**-es que no tienes cuidado vega.**

**-¡yo no fui la que empezó a tirarme la harina!**- me queje

**-¿entonces quien? porque yo no recuerdo**

**-fue tu culpa que te pareció muy gracioso hacer una pelea de comida.**

**-oh no tu te estas confundiendo, yo no haría nada así**.- le dijo haciéndose la inocente.

**-ja ja muy graciosa.**

**-bueno, ¿hacemos otro pastel?**

**-para que hagas como la ultima vez, mejor no.**

**-oh te prometo que no, ni siquiera lo recuerdo y quiero probar si somos buenas cocineras.**

**-sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, vale vamos a hacer un pastel.**

**-bien.-** dijo esta entusiasmada.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Empezamos a hacer el pastel. Habíamos sacado los ingredientes necesarios.

**-¿me pasas la harina?-**pregunto esta.

-**claro**- cogí en mi mano un poco de haría- **toma**- le dije tirándosela a la cara.

**-¡jade!**

**-¿que?**

**-te dije que me pasaras la harina no que me la tiraras encima.**

**-pero así es mas divertido.**- le dije tirándole un poco mas de harina.

**-¿ah si?**

**-si**- le dije saliendo de la cocina.

**-te vas a enterar jade**.- dijo corriendo detrás mía.

**-¿como?**- me burle de ella.

**-así**.- dijo alcanzándome y tirándome harina ella a mí.

**-ahora si que te vas a enterar tori.**- empezamos las dos a tirarnos harina o cualquier otra cosa de las que habíamos sacado.

**-¡tori!**- chillo alguien desde la puerta. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver que era trina.

**-¿que?**

**-papa y mama te van a matar como vean este desastre.**

**-trina**- la llame.

**-¿que?**

**-¿nos ayudas?**

**-no.**

**-entonces voy a tener que convencerte**.- le dije cogiendo harina.

**-ni se te ocurra jade**- dijo esta saliendo corriendo. Tori empezó a reírse.

**-¿que?**

**-estas muy graciosa.**

**-¿y te has visto tu?**- le dije estábamos cubiertas de harina.-**creo que hay que recoger esto, yo me voy a ir a casa ya**.- le dije bromeando, claro que no la iba a dejar sola con todo este desorden.

**-ni se te ocurra irte.**

**-¿crees acaso que voy a Salir a si?**

**-no lo se, eres capaz de cualquier cosa por no ayudarme**.

Después de terminar de recoger todo el desorden y cambiarnos de ropa. Me fui a casa.

_¿Qué pasara en clase de Sikowitz? ¿Se darán el beso en clase de Sikowitz o no? ¿Recordara jade que es su novia? ¿Cómo reaccionara jade si se besan? _

Yoshi: _bueno no se si va a durar mucho la calma, como ya sabrás beck es demasiado bobo como para darse cuenta que no tiene nada que hacer con jade pero lo intentare, al menos en este capitulo si esta en calma._

DK-sudi : _espero alegrarte el día, aunque creo que siempre que subo un capitulo te alegro el día :) bueno aquí tienes un pequeño entretenimiento para leer :p_

KORE_: oh yo quería a ver estado allí para ver tu reacción de saltar en el restaurante, ¿tanta gracia te hacia que le pegara trina una paliza?_

43_: wow aquí todo el mundo salta de alegría con la paliza a beck, bueno si entre andre y trina le dan una buena paliza, pero jade si que seria peligrosa, wow gracias también por aplaudir como una loca me gustaría ver las reacciones de mis lectores al leer los capítulos aunque por desgracia no puedo :(_

Jojo: wow repartes mucho amor, bueno yo también amo a todos mis lectores y también amo todos los comentarios de mi historia :)


	17. Chapter 17

_**Antes de empezar a leer, quiero vuestra opinión me han pedido hacer una historia con el personaje de trina, me han propuesto una de estas parejas Trinaxrobbie o trinaxbeck o trinaxcat (con esta ultima añadiría una sorpresa que os gustaría a los lectores) ¿debería hacer la historia con trina como protagonista? Si es así ¿Qué pareja os gusta mas para trina? Bueno ahora si a leer. :)**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Después de jade irse subí a la habitación de trina, quería saber que ocurrió entre ella y beck. llame a la puerta de mi hermana.

**-trina.**

**-¿si tori?**

**-¿puedo pasar?**

**-claro**- abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana.- **¿y?**

**-¿Qué paso entre beck y tu?**

**-¿y entre jade y tu? ¿Recuerda que sois novias?**

**-no me cambies de tema trina**

**-vale.**

**-¿y bien? ¿Que paso?**

**-bueno pues el ayer después de la escuela lo espere cuando termino la escuela, empezamos a hablar, te insulto, le pegue y le enseñe que nadie se mete con la hermana pequeña de trina vega.**

**-¡trina!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡te puedes meter en un problema!**

**-crees que le va a decir a alguien que lo machaco una chica, es demasiado engreído para aceptar que una mujer le gano.**

**-espero que tengas razón, si no vas a tener un problema con mama y papa.**

**-bueno y ahora ¿me vas a decir que pasa entre tu y jade?**

**-solo pasábamos el rato.**

**-claro todo el mundo que conozco para pasar el rato juega a tirar harina a otra persona es lo mas normal.**

**-solo nos divertíamos.**

**-eso lo vi, pero dile a tu novia que si se le ocurre alguna vez tirarme harina va a acabar peor que beck.**

**-eso hay que verlo, no se cual de las dos ganaría.**

**-por supuesto ganaría yo.**

**-si tu lo dices**.- le dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación.- **y gracias por todo trina.**

**-soy tu hermana mayor es lo que se supone que hacen los hermanos mayores, proteger a los pequeños.-**dijo esta antes de que saliera de su habitación.

_**Xxx**_

En clase de Sikowitz

**-bien chicas al escenario tenéis que repetir la escena de ayer.- **Subo al escenario, jade viene detrás de mí.-**bueno chicas a ver como sale la escena hoy.**

**-tengo algo que decirte.**

**-¿de que se trata?**- le pregunte.

**-t-tori** – tartamudeaba como la última vez para que pareciera que era parte de la actuación pero yo sabía que la anterior vez estaba nerviosa**- t-te q-quiero**- dijo esta.

**-¿puedes decirlo un poco mas alto?**- le pregunte, como la ultima vez aunque aun me gustaba verla decirlo otra vez

**-te quiero**- chillo esta.

**-yo también a ti**. -ahora venia el momento del beso, las dos nos acercamos poco a poco, me acerque un poco mas a ella nuestros labios se tocaron y rápidamente jade se alejó.

**-bueno muy bien chica podéis volver a vuestros sitios, bueno ahora vamos a hablar de la actuación de método.**

Sikowitz empezó a hablar sobre la actuación de método, me di la vuelta para mirar a jade, se veía distraída como pensando en algo ¿puede que recuerde? ¿O estará pensando la mejor manera de matar a Sikowitz por hacerla besarme?

_**Xxx**_

La clase de Sikowitz termino depuse de recoger mis partencias iba a salir de clase cuando me di cuenta de que solo quedábamos Sikowitz, jade y yo, Sikowitz estaba bebiendo de su coco muy concentrado mientras jade se veía aun pensativa y parece que no se dio cuenta de que la clase termino.

**-¡jade!-** le dije moviendo mi mano delante de su cara.- **¡jade!**

**-¿que**?- dijo esta por fin.

**-la clase a terminado.**

**-oh**- dijo esta levantándose y saliendo de la clase rápidamente. Mire a Sikowitz y se veía extrañado por la forma de actuar de jade.

Salí del salón de clase, fui a mi casillero a por algunos libros el pasillo estaba muy tranquilo aunque había gente en el pasillo también recogiendo sus libros u hablando.

**-Hey tori**- dijo andre.

**-hola.**

**-¿que tal con jade?**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-bueno al beso, ¿Cómo reacciono?**

**-no lo se, estaba muy pensativa y cuando le dije que termino la clase salió corriendo. No se si eso es una buena reacción.**

**-debe estar confundida, ella aun no recuerda que te a besado antes.**

**-lo se, pero parecía que quería escapar de mi.**

**-no lo creo**.- dijo este apoyándose en un casillero**.- ¿has visto lo que le paso a beck? Dijo que se había caído por las escaleras.**

**-¿que?-** dijo este al verme reír.- **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-que beck no se había caído por las escaleras, fue trina.**

**-wow creo que voy a pedirle clases de lucha a tu hermana.**

**xxx**

**Jade's prov.**

Había salido de clase de Sikowitz corriendo, ya lo se jade west nunca sale corriendo, pero no quería tener que estar en este momento con tori y mas después del pequeño beso, ya sé que es solo actuar pero es raro y no puedo hablar o estar con ella en este momento a solas, si también sé que en clase estaba Sikowitz ¿pero en realidad sirve de algo tener a Sikowitz allí cuando él estaba entretenido con su coco?

Llegue a la clase, rápidamente claro había salido corriendo. En la clase estaba cat y a su lado había una mesa, que fue donde me senté.

**-¿ocurre algo jade?**

**-no, ¿porque piensas eso cat?**

**-te quedaste en clase de Sikowitz después de que sonara la campana cuando eres una de las primeras en salir y te e saludado cuando as entrado y no me has contestado.-** buen punto, para pensar que me ocurre algo.- **¿me vas a decir que te ocurre?**

**-no me ocurre nada.**

**-¿es por el beso?**

**-¿que? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- **le dije un poco mas alto de lo que normal hablo.

**-llevas así desde el beso**

**-c-claro que no tiene nada que ver- **¿¡y ahora porque me pongo nerviosa!?

**-¿estas nerviosa jade?**

**-¡no!-**esta empezó a reírse**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-que estés nerviosa, nunca te e visto así y nos conocemos desde hace muchos años.**

**-y-yo nerviosa, claro que no- **este me miraba con cara de "no me vas a engañar"-** bueno podemos hablar de otra cosa, por ejemplo ¿como te va con robbie?**

**-si que te pone nerviosa hablar del beso.**

**-¡quieres dejar de hablar del beso!**

**-vale- **dijo esta riéndose

**-y deja de reírte.**

**-eres muy mandona ¿lo sabias?**

**-si y ahora háblame de ti y robbie.**

**-kay kay.**

_**xxx**_

Las clases habían terminado, estaba en mi casillero guardando los libros. Por suerte no tenia tarea, bueno en un día normal seria bueno pero hoy me gustaría tener montón de tarea y tener mi cabeza ocupada con otra cosa.

**-¡jadey!-** decía una pelirroja muy contenta.

**-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas eso?**

**-muchas veces.**

**-¿y que es lo que quieres?**

**-¿quieres venir a nozu tu, robbie, tori y yo?**

**-¿a nozu?**

**-si.**

**-¿con tori y robbie?**

**-si, será divertido.**

**-lo siento cat, tengo mucha tarea.**

**-oh no mientas jade, te conozco muy bien**.- dijo esta intentando parecer seria, cosa que no hacia muy bien.- **¿Por qué no quieres venir? ¿Es por robbie?**

**-no.**

**-¿por tori?**

**-¿p-porque iba yo a tener problemas con estar con ella?**

**-bueno porque te estas poniendo nerviosa.-** recordar matar a cat, mas tarde bueno no matar pero hacer que se calle.

**-vale voy a ir a nozu, para que veas que no es por tori.**

**-¡bien!-** dijo esta abrazándome.

**-¡cat deja que respire!-** esta me soltó

**-ups, lo siento**- dijo esta saliendo de Hollywood arts.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba en el estacionamiento de Hollywood arts , apunto de subir a mi auto cuando alguien hizo que acabara en el suelo. Me di la vuelta y como no era cat.

**-¡cat!**

**-¿que?-**dijo esta levantándose y ayudándome a levantarme.

**-puedes tener mas cuidado la próxima vez, no quiero acabar en el suelo cada vez que quieres abrazarme.**

**-tenia que decirte una cosa empecé a correr para que no te fueras y cuando llegue no podía parar y bueno acabamos en el suelo.**

**-¿y no podías llamarme?**

**-así es mas divertido.**

**-¿y que me ibas a decir?**

**-¿quieres venir a nozu tu, robbie, jade y yo?**

**-claro, pero ¿jade te dijo que si?**

**-si.**

**-pensaba que quería evitarme.**

**-si, pero para demostrarme que no es por ti dice que va a venir.**

**-oh.**

**-nos vemos en nozu a las 9.**

**-ok cat.- **le dije abriendo la puerta del coche.

**-tori tori tori.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿puedes llevarme a casa?**

**-claro, sube.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

¿Por qué cat siempre me convence para hacer todo lo que quiere? Ahora tengo que estar con ella, robbie y tori en nozu. Esperemos que robbie no lleve a su estúpido muñeco rex.

Como no tenia mucho que hacer empecé a limpiar mi habitación era un destre porque hacia un tiempo que no la limpia y para lo único que estaba en mi habitación era para dormir o estar con mi portátil. Tenia algunos zapatos por el suelo los guarde en su sitio, también tenia un par de chaquetas en mi silla las recogí y las puse en el armario, tenia en el escritorio muchos papeles aunque eso es normal, recogí algunos papeles que eran una obra escrita por mi. Mire mi teléfono y marcaban las 6.30, aun no había terminado de ordenar todo pero tenia que darme una ducha y arreglarme.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Después de llevar a cat a su casa, hice mi tarea, ordene mi habitación y me arregle para ir con mis amigos a nozu. Cuando eran las 8:35 Salí de casa para ir a nozu. Después del viaje en coche a nozu llegue allí, aun no estaban ninguno de ellos, me senté en una de las mesas que había, esperando a que llegaran los demás.

Los primeros en llegar fueron robbie y cat, que se sentaron en el otro lado de la mesa.

**-¿aun no a llegado jade?**

**-me esperabais**- me di la vuelta para ver que era jade. Esta se sentó a mi lado aunque tenía cara de disgusto.

_-¿Qué van a querer?-_ pregunto una de las camareras.

**- una limonada, tres tés.-**dijo robbie.

**-en un momento les traigo sus bebidas**.- dijo marchándose.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de que el camarero vino con nuestras bebidas le pedimos nuestra comida, empezamos a comer y hablar de cualquier cosa. Aunque los que mas hablaban eran robbie y cat, cat como siempre hablando de su hermano y robbie quejándose de su estúpido muñeco rex. ¿Alguien se ofrece a matarme?

-**ahora volvemos**- dijo cat jalando del brazo a robbie.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-** dijo robbie sujetando con sus palillos un trozo de sushi.

**-tengo que hablar un momento contigo.**

-**no podemos hablar aquí**.- le decía robbie. Cat lo miro como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada y si pudiera robbie estaría en el suelo ahora mismo sin respirar.-**vale**- dijo robbie soltando los palillos y siendo arrastrado por cat a la calle.

Voy a matar a cat, ella sabe que no quiero estar con tori a solas y ahora se va con robbie dejándome con ella.

**-y quedamos solo nosotras**.- dijo esta cogiendo un trozo de sushi.

**-eso parece.**

**-¿te ocurre algo jade?**

**-q- que a mi no ¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**-solo pareces incomoda.**

**-n-no es nada**.- mierda ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa? ¿No se supone que ahora e mi amiga? ¿Entonces porque me pasa esto con ella?

**-¿segura?**

**-si, porque me iba a tener que pasar algo.**

**-vale, entonces.-** dijo esta bebiendo de su té.

Xxx

Pasados unos cinco minutos cat y robbie volvieron a entrar a nozu hablando entre ellos.

**-un poco mas y pensaba que os habíais ido para no pagar.**

**-no, es que tenia que decirle algo a robbie.**-dijo esta dándole un golpe a robbie en el brazo.

**-verdad.-** contesto este después del golpe de cat.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Después de la cena en nozu cada uno se fue en su auto a casa, robbie llevaba a casa a cat, jade iba en su auto al igual que yo en el mio. Cat parecía que tenia un plan o algo por el estilo para que jade no me evite después del pequeño beso, aunque no se si funciono muy bien porque esos cinco minutos en los que nos quedamos solas hablamos muy poco.

_**¿Cómo se siente jade con el beso? ¿Por qué no quiere estar a solas con tori? ¿Qué hicieron cat y robbie mientras que no estaban con jade y tori en nozu? ¿Conseguirá alguna paliza más beck?**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, wow esta vez todos los que usualmente comentáis lo hicisteis rápido.**_

Yoshi: no eres la única persona que quiere leer lo de la clase de Sikowitz, espero que estuviera bien, de todas formas todo ocurre por algo.

DK-sudi_: ¡un nuevo capitulo! Bien, por fin me decidí con lo que iba a hacer con el beso. Lo siento al final no te escribí el adelanto pero fue porque estaba terminando de escribir el capitulo, espero que no te enfades e intentes matarme con unas tijeras como jade cuando se enfada (es broma, no creo que fueras capaz de hacerme eso)_

KORE: _oh pobre que pena que se te quedaran mirando raro, bueno te voy a alegrar un poco todavía queda al menos una paliza mas a beck ¿o eran dos? Bueno no lo recuerdo bien pero al menos una si._

RUN: _hola veo que tengo nuevos lectores eso me hace feliz, estoy pensando que tu sugerencia sobre una historia de trina es buena pero tengo que pensar con quien será su pareja Trinaxrobbie o trinaxbeck o trinaxcat (e leído un par de historias que eran jori pero cat y trina eran pareja claro en ingles en español no hay y bueno no parece mala pareja) (con esta ultima puede haber una sorpresa que a muchos lectores le gustaría, ¡oh no hable demasiado!) una pregunta ¿como seria los nombres de las parejas? Yo conozco el jori, tandre, jandre todos esos pero con trina no e encontrado como seria._

43: _wow veo que mis lectores se entusiasman demasiado, bueno si tori quiere mostrar a jade que la puede enamorar aunque puede que el beso no ayude mucho ¿o puede que si? bueno no lo se aun, si jade es muy peligrosa y si se lo propone beck puede acabar en el hospital con solo un par de golpes. ¿Te imaginaste a jade matando a beck? Lo siento pero eso no va a hacerlo, como mucho hacerle que acabe en el hospital no queremos a jade en la cárcel por asesinato o intento de asesinato._

Jojo: _claro que quiero a mis lectores no los conoceré en persona pero los quiero a todos aunque un poco mas a los que comentan porque veo como son cuando escriben un comentario y todos vosotros parecéis geniales personas. No sabia que la gente se puede enamorar de una historia yo pensaba que solo le podía gustar pero si te has enamorado yo te dejo casarte con ella jajaja (es broma lo de casarte con la historia)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Dedicado a la persona que mas hago sufrir con la historia ¿sabes que eres tu no DK-sudi? **_

_**No soy dueña de **_vic**TORI**ous **es dan Schneider ¿Quién quiere que sea yo la dueña de la serie?**

_**Tori's prov.**_

Acababa de llegar a Hollywood arts, era un día normal teniendo en cuenta estas ultimas semanas claro. Fui a mi casillero a sacar algunas cosas, estaba buscando un libro pero no lo veía en ninguna parte del casillero, me incline un poco mas para ver mejor entre los objetos que tenia hay. De repente di un pequeño salto del susto por el toque de alguien y del salto me golpee la cabeza. Me aleje de mi casillero y lo cerré con un pequeño golpe.

Me gire para ver a cierta pelirroja detrás de mi riéndose.-cat no tiene gracia, esto duele- le dije tocando donde me di el golpe.

**-lo siento tori**.-dijo mientras reía.- **¿Qué tal con jade mientras no estábamos?**

**-bien.**

**-¿bien?**

**-si cat, bien de solo hablamos un par de frases y seguimos comiendo.**

**-oh- dijo esta un poco triste- bueno hay que seguir intentándolo.**

**-¿y que hacías tu con robbie fuera de nozu?**-esta se había sonrojado.

**-p-pues….-**se veía con vergüenza por contarme lo que paso o nerviosa no lo se muy bien.-**no besábamos.**

**-oh cat, por eso no te tienes que avergonzar robbie es tu novio y es normal que os beséis.**- aunque parezca raro cat y robbie no se han dado mucho besos delante de nosotros y si lo han hecho han sido pequeños besos.

**-lo se pero aun así no puedo evitarlo.**

**-eso es muy dulce cat.**

**-adiós tori, nos vemos en clase**- dijo esta dando saltos al salón de clase.

Jade's prov.

Llegue a Hollywood arts una hora tarde porque la estúpida alarma no sonó, no es que me moleste dormir una hora mas sino que tengo que prepararme mas rápido para no perder otra clase mas, entre por la puerta de la escuela, fui a mi casillero y lo abrí, note que había un pequeño trozo de papel, lo abrí y ponía: "jade aunque tu no lo recuerdes yo si y los meses atrás fueron al menos para mi de los mejores, no se si lo recordaras en algún momento. Yo al menos lo recordare siempre y si tú recordaras los momentos que pasamos juntos estos últimos siete meses seria muy feliz, aunque aun no sabes quien soy porque no lo recuerdas estoy muy cerca de ti y no te digo esto mirándote a tus hermosos ojos porque no se como reaccionarias. Te amo" cuando termine de leer el pequeño papel que aunque era pequeño y no había mucho en él decía mucho y es que alguien me quiere ¿pero quien es? ¿Puede que sea beck para volver a conquistarme? ¿Y si no es el quien es que no se atreve a decirme esto en persona?

La campa sonó y me dirigí a mi clase, ya en clase saque una libreta y empecé a escribir los nombres de las personas que podían a ver escrito eso.

Beck, ¿Andre? No puede ser tiene novia, ¿robbie? Me tiene miedo pero tiene a cat, ¿sinjín? Siempre me ha dicho que me quiere y cualquier chico de Hollywood arts claro cualquier chico puede ser el que a escrito esto ¿Cómo voy a saber quien es? Ni que pudiera saber quien a escrito esto. Claro puedo mirar como escriben y descartar algunos pero en la escuela hay demasiados chicos. También puedo preguntar a cat, andre, robbie o tori si conocen de quien es esta letra ellos tienen que saber quien es.

_**Tori's prov.**_

la primera clase había terminado y estaba en el pasillo vi como jade abría su casillero y leía la nota, se veía feliz. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que hablar con andre, robbie y cat. Salí de allí corriendo en busca de la pelirroja, la encontré con robbie bien así puedo hablar con los dos.

**-hey robbie y cat.**

**-hola tori.**

**-¿Qué ocurre tori? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?**

**-tenia que hablar con vosotros.**

**-¿de que se trata?-** dijeron los dos a la vez.

**-si jade os pregunta quien le a escrito una nota no le digáis nada.**

**-¿porque?-** ¿dejaran algún día de hablar los dos a la vez?

**-quiero ver si recuerda ella sola y si no lo hace yo se lo diré.**

**-pero tori, cat no sabe mentir.**

**-es verdad, me pongo muy nerviosa y acabo diciendo el secreto.**

**-pues robbie si jade habla con cat no dejes que este sola.**

**-ok tori ¿pero no seria mas fácil si se lo dices?**

**-si pero quería probar esto para ver si recuerda.**

**-ok.**

**-¡bueno, me voy aun tengo que hablar con andre!- les dije otra vez corriendo en busca de andre.**

**-suerte**- dijo cat.

Un poco después de andar por los pasillos de la escuela encontré a andre.**-¡andre!**

**-hey tori ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-no le digas nada a jade.**

**-¿sobre que?**

**-de quien le a escrito una nota.**

**-¿y no crees que lo va a sabe? ¿y porque no quieres que le diga nada?**

**-quiero intentar que lo recuerde ella sola.**

**-¿pero eso no seria como decírselo tu?**

**-no porque no sabe de quien es o lo que paso.**

**-si tu lo dices.**

**-bueno no le digas nada ¿vale?**

**-vale.**

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Llego la hora del almuerzo, en la mesa estaban todos excepto yo y bueno beck pero no creo que tengo ganas de enfrentarse a mis tijeras.

**-¡hey chicos!-** wow parezco cat, siendo tan feliz.

**-hey jade.**

**-¿Qué te tiene tan contenta? ¿Has conseguido otro par de tijeras de una película de terror?**

**-no.**

**-¿entonces?**

**-¿sabéis de quien es esto?**-puse la nota entre andre, robbie y cat.

-**tengo algo que hacer**.- dijo andre corriendo a la escuela.

**-robbie recuerdas que teníamos que hacer el proyecto de música.**

**-ah si es verdad, adiós jade y tori.-**dijo robbie caminando a la escuela

**-¡nos vemos mas tarde chicas!**- dijo cat dando saltitos.

**-¿Qué les pasa a todos?**

**-no lo se**- dijo esta comiendo.

**-tori.**

**-¿si?**

**-¿tu sabes quien a escrito esto?**

**-¿y tu?**

**-no me cambies de tema.**

**-no e cambiado de tema.**

**-¿lo sabes o no? Aunque no se para que te pregunto tu nunca sabes nada.**- dije guardando el trozo de papel y empezando a comer.

Tori se le veía muy contenta- **¿y tu porque estas tan contenta?**

**-yo siempre estoy feliz.**

**-no, pero hoy estas aun mas que normalmente ¿acaso algún chico te a pedido salir?**- a esta le cambio la cara como si alguien le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua fría o un café frio como yo el primer día de escuela.

**-no**

**-¿entonces?**

**-¿acaso tengo que tener algún motivo para estar feliz?**

**-no, pero no se es raro verte tan feliz.**

**-si ya lo se te gusta mas cuando estoy triste.**

**-no también me gusta cuando estas feliz, por eso te pregunte. ¿No me puede gustar ver a los demás felices?**

**-claro.**

**-¿entonces que porque estas tan feliz hoy?**

**-ya te he dicho no es por nada, solo estoy feliz.**

_**Xxx**_

Las clases habían terminado y estaba recogiendo mis libros para volver a casa.

**-¡jade!**

**-¿si cat?**

**-vienes a casa de tori, vamos a ver una película y puedes elegirla tu.**

**-uhm.**

**-jadey por favor**- dijo esta con una cara de cachorro.- **por favor ven con nosotros, también estará andre y su novia.**

**-vale, ¡pero no me digas jadey!-**escuche alguien reírse, mire y era tori.- ¡y tu no te rías!

**-vale, vale**- dijo esta aun riéndose.-te han dicho que eres muy mandona.- dijo esta en broma.

**-si cat, pero ella es mentirosa y tu también.**

**-¡yo no soy mentirosa!**

**-¿a que hora hay que estar allí?**

**-a las 8**- dijo cat- **nos vemos jade y tori.**

**-adiós cat**- dijo tori cerrando su bolsa.-**nos vemos jade.-**dijo saliendo de la escuela. Cerré mi casillero y me fui a casa.

_**xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Eran casi las 8 y aun no había llegado cat con robbie, también dijo que le había dicho a andre de venir con su novia. Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir sin detenerme a mirar quien era. Me encontré a jade igual de feliz que en la escuela wow es raro después de estas semanas verla sonreír cuando estoy cerca.

**-¿y los demás?- **dijo esta entrando a la casa.

**-no lo se, espera voy a llamarlos.**

Marque el número de andre.**-andre ¿Dónde estas?**

**-en casa.**

**-¿cat no te dijo que habíamos quedado todos para ver una película?**

**-en verdad no, nos vemos mañana tori.**

**-¿Qué dice andre?**

**-tiene otros planes.**

Ahora tocaba llamar a cat.**-cat ¿donde estas?**

**-lo siento tori, pero no podemos ir robbie esta enfermo y lo estoy cuidando.**

**-¿y como esta?**

**-enfermo, adiós tori.**

Lo que pensaba esto es otro de los planes de cat para que estemos solas.-¿Qué ocure con cat y robbie?

**-esta cuidando a robbie esta enfermo.**

**-hoy estaba perfectamente en la escuela.**

**-puede que le sentara mal el almuerzo.**

**-¿vemos la película?**

**-claro, elige una.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Empezamos a ver una película de terror, no se porque tiene tantas películas de terror cuando no le gustan. Al menos así no tengo que ver siempre la misma.

**-aahhh.-chillo esta.**

**-¿porque chillas?**

**-esto da mucho miedo.**

**-no seas cobarde esto no da miedo.- **como siempre se asusta**- voy a por limonada ¿quieres algo tu?**

**-no.**

Me levante para ir a por la limonada, fui a la nevera me serví un baso de limonada, bebí un poco de él y mire donde estaba tori, se veía demasiado normal para ver una película de terror. Esto me dio una idea, deje el vaso de limoná allí y fui donde estaba tori sin que me viera, estaba detrás de ella y…

**-vengo a por ti-**__le dije con una voz aterradora.

_**-aahhh- chillo esta, me dio con un cojín en la cata.- ¡jade!**_

_**-¿a que viene eso?**_

_**-¡me asustaste!**_

_**-parecía divertido.**_

_**-pues a mi no me lo parece.**_

_**-claro porque no has visto tu cara.- **_me senté otra vez en mi sitio.

**-eres mala- **dijo esta en tono de broma. ¿Por qué aun cuando le gasto bromas no se enfada conmigo? Bueno tendré que averiguarlo.

**-¿Por qué no te enfadas conmigo?**

**-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

**-bueno porque me invitas a tu casa y yo voy y te asusto.**

**-si, pero tu eres así no me puedo enfadar contigo por tu personalidad.**

**-gracias.**

**-¿porque?**

**-por soportarme.**

**-eres mi amiga, eso es lo que hacen los amigos no se enfadan con los demás por su forma de ser.**

_**Xxx**_

La película término hace mas de una hora y media, pedimos algo de comida y nos quedamos un rato charlando, mire mi teléfono las once de la noche.

**-¿Dónde esta tu familia?**

**-mis papas trabajan fuera de la ciudad y trina esta con algunos amigos pero no creo que tarde en venir.**

**-¿trina tiene amigos?**

**-si.**

**-creo que me voy a ir es demasiado tarde y mañana hay escuela- **le dije levantándome del sofá.

**-jade.**

**-¿si?**

**-te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que venga trina.**

**-¡eres una cobarde! **

**-¡si no me hicieras ver películas donde un hombre persigue a la gente hasta que los mate no estaría asustada!**

**-vale, hasta que vuelva trina.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Trinas's prov.**_

Llegue a casa a las 12:45 de la noche, abrí la puerta despacio para que mi hermana no se levantara porque mañana hay escuela y tiene que estar dormida. Entre a la casa, mire a la televisión y estaba encendida, mire al sofá y me encontré a tori y jade dormidas juntas. Apague la televisión, subía a por una manta y las tape para que no pasar frio. Se ven tan lindas las dos dormidas juntas, aunque jade cuando esta despierta parece un monstruo que esta apunto de matarte pero cuando esta con tori en un poco menos peligrosa o monstruo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me había quedado dormida esperando a trina, intente levantarme pero alguien me tenia atrapada entre sus brazos, recordé lo ultimo que había pasado y era jade quien me abrazaba, mire el teléfono las 3: 55 de la mañana, me volví a dormir muy feliz aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo echaba de menos dormir abrazada a jade.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Abrí los ojos, espere un poco a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, no estaba en casa y estaba abrazada a alguien, mire mejor y estaba abrazada a ¿tori? bueno puede ser para que ninguna de las dos durmiendo acabara en el suelo, pero ¿de donde salió esta manta? ¿y cuando me quede dormida? Revise el teléfono menos de 40 minutos para empezar las clases.

**-¡tori!-** la moví un poco para que se despertara cuando me levante del sofá.

**-¿que?**

**-despierta, a menos que quieras llegar tarde.-**esta se levanto

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-quedan unos 35 minutos para empezar las clases.**

**-¿quieres que te deje algo para la escuela?**

**-no creo que tengamos los mismos gustos en ropa.**

**-espera un momento a ver si te gusta esto-** dijo subiendo las escaleras. A los pocos minutos bajo.- **¿te gusta?-** dijo esta con un pantalón negro y una camiseta a cuadros blanca y roja.

**-vale lo retiro, no esta mal esto**.- le dije quitándole las cosas de las manos.

_**Xxx**_

Después de cambiarnos de ropa salimos de su casa.- **conduce tori**- le dije tirándole las llaves.

**De jade**

**A cat**

_¿Cat puedes pasar por mi casa a por mis libros?_

**De cat**

**A jade**

_Ya los tengo, te espero en la escuela._

Llegamos a la escuela, cat me dio mi bolsa y fui a clase.

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-¿Qué tal ayer con jade?**

**-¿a que te refieres a antes o después de tu plan para que estuviéramos solas?**

**-¿pero funciono no? Habéis venido juntas a la escuela.**

**-si porque nos quedamos dormidas.**

**Jade's prov.**

**Fui a mi casillero era la segunda hora y había un sobre **para jade **"**veo que aun no sabes quien soy, una pista mi nombre empieza con v. te quiero. Posdata: estas muy guapa hoy ;)"

**¿Jade averiguara esta vez que las dos notas son de tori? ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Qué ocurrirá si no recuerda aun que es tori?**

**Para todos aquellos que han pedido el trinaxcat, estoy trabajando en la historia.**

_**Wow gracias por todos los comentarios todos vosotros sois los mejores**_

DK-sudi**: **_ya estas sufriendo por el siguiente capitulo ¿no? Espero que te guste como quedo el capitulo :)_

Yoshi:_lo siento porque jade aun no a recordado nada en este capitulo, pero las cosas a su tiempo. La historia trinaxcat estoy haciéndola y la sorpresa tendrás que esperar para saber :)_

Guest: _espero que no te ocurriera nada por leer el capitulo anterior con el cel en el trabajo, si el rencuentro cuando jade recuerde va a ser muy bonito y me gusta tu idea para una paliza mas a beck, voy a ir llamando a los pandilleros._

43: _bueno si jade se a puesto muy nerviosa con un pequeño beso, pero claro aunque sea un pequeño beso son jade y tori y cualquier beso entre ellas aunque sea pequeño es de los mejores, tanto para morirse con un beso mas largo no creo solo se desmalla, bueno si jade es asesina experta pero no va a demostrarlo y si aun le quedan dos palizas mas a beck por eso no te preocupes. Si el trinaxcat estoy trabajando en el aunque es un poco difícil hacerlo por sus personalidades pero estoy trabajando en el para quede lo mejor posible._

Jojo: _bueno gracias por dejarme ser la madrina si te casas con mi historia, no hay historias trinaxcat en español pero eso va a cambiar pronto._

RUN: _si actualizo pronto pero es por todos los fantásticos lectores que me hacen que tenga ganas de actualizar pronto, si el trinaxcat esta pronto aquí solo tengo que pasarlo de mi mente a al Word._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Gracias a todos los favoritos nuevos u antiguos, alertas o Reviews de la historia os lo agradezco mucho a todos.**

**Jade's prov.**

Fui a mi casillero era la segunda hora y había un sobrepara jade **"**veo que aun no sabes quien soy, una pista mi nombre empieza con v. te quiero. Posdata: estas muy guapa hoy ;)"

Vale esto no tiene gracia, si tanto valor tiene para dejarme estas notas ¿Por qué no me lo dice a la cara? Ni que lo fuera a apuñalar con las tijeras a excepción de beck, sinjín o robbie sobretodo a robbie porque ahora esta con cat.

Su nombre empieza por v ¿a quien de la escuela conozco que su nombre sea por v? ¿Acaso conozco algún niño que su nombre empiece por v? sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de la 3º clase del día.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Si ahora no sabe quien le ha escrito las notas a jade le afecto más de lo que todos pensábamos el accidente. Fui a clase aun no había casi nadie solo unos cuantos alumnos. Cuando vi entrar a beck con mucho esfuerzo, me parece muy gracioso que le ha pateado el trasero trina aunque aun se merece mas por querer quedarse a jade para el y no es que sea egoísta es que yo la quiero y bueno al menos ella antes también me quería espero que siga queriendo aun.

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

La hora del almuerzo llego, en la mesa solo estaba andre.

**-hey andre que alegría de verte.**

**-¿Qué quieres jade?**

**-¿Por qué iba a querer algo para saludar a uno de mis amigos?**

**-jade ¿Qué quieres?**

**-andre a quien conozco que su nombre empiece con v.**

**-¿de verdad no recuerdas a nadie que su nombre verdadero empiece por v?**

**-¿su nombre verdadero?**

**-si ya sabes, cat es Caterina pero todo el mundo le dice cat.**

**-¿andre dímelo quien es?**

**-porque tanta importancia solo es una nota de alguien cualquiera.**

**-no andre, sé que es de alguien importante para mi.**

**-¿y como sabes eso?**

**-no lo se, pero es importante.-** no se porque pero hay algo que me dice que la persona que a escrito las notas es importante para mi.- **andre si sabes algo dímelo**.

**-jade….**

**-hey jadey**

**-¿de que habláis chicos?**

**-nada robbie- **dijo andre.

**-¿y tori?**

**-tenia que ir a por unos libros a la biblioteca.**

**-¿y porque no va mas tarde?**

**-no lo se.**

A los pocos minutos apareció tori con su almuerzo, se sento entre robbie y andre.

_**Xxx**_

El almuerzo termino y no conseguí que andre me dijera nada pero estoy segura que él sabe quien es esa persona pero justamente aparecieron robbie y cat para estropear el momento.

_**xxx**_

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no recuerdo a quien escribió las notas? ¿Quién demonios tiene un nombre con v? era la ultima clase del día.

**-¡no recuerdo ningún chico con v!**- maldita sea lo he dicho en voz alta, al menos e el profesor no estaba muy atento.

**-¿y porque debería de ser un chico?**- dijo esta en un susurro ¿Qué quiere decir cat? ¿Acaso quiere decir que es una chica?

**-¿cat que dices que la persona que me mando las notas es una chica?**

**-piénsalo bien ¿Por qué no recordabas el nombre de un chico?**

A ver si recuerdo el nombre de alguna chica, ¿nombres de chicas con v? la campana sonó lo que quería decir que podíamos ir a casa.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Las clases terminaron y fui a casa, estaba demasiado cansado y tenia que hacer la tarea.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Cuando llegue a casa, Subí a mi habitación casi tropezando en más de una ocasión, entre a la habitación. ¿Por qué las notas ahora y no después del accidente? ¿Por qué piensa esta persona que no voy a reaccionar bien? ¿Acaso trataba mal a esta persona? ¿y si es que me conoció este ultimo año y por eso no lo recuerdo?

_**Xxx**_

Subí a mi coche con ninguna dirección a donde ir. A los 5 minutos me encontré en la puerta de vega ¿Por qué vine aquí? A lo mejor me puede ayudar con todo esto recordé lo que me dijo cat hace un par de semanas "quien te puede contar mejor es beck o tori" si ellos son los que me pueden contar las cosas tori tiene que saber algo ¿no? ¿Pero porque no me dijo nada el otro día?. Llame a la puerta, espere un momento y me abrió la puerta trina.

**-cuanto tiempo jade.**

**-no el suficiente**.- odio tener que ver a trina.- **¿Dónde esta tu hermana?**

**-arriba en su habitación.**

**-ok**- subí las escaleras y llame a la puerta.

**-¿trina?**

**-no, soy jade ¿puedo pasar?**

**-si entra.**

Entre a la habitación, estaba sentada en su escritorio con unas gafas colocadas cuidadosamente en su nariz.

**-¿te puedo ayudar en algo jade?**- wow se ve bonita con gafas, moví mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No e venido aquí para fijarme como le quedan las gafas.

**-vega sé que sabes algo sobre quien me a escrito las notas.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**-cat me dijo que tu as estado mucho conmigo estos últimos meses y seguro tu sabes quien es quien escribió esto.-** le dije tirándole la ultima nota en el escritorio.

**-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?**

**-no lo se, solo quiero saberlo.**

**-jade seguro que tienes alguna razón por lo que quieres saberlo**.- dijo tranquilamente.

-**pues si quiero saber quien es el que pone notas en mi casillero ¿no es suficiente razón?**- bueno aparte también quiero saber porque no me lo a dicho y porque esa persona me suena pero no se quien es, pero todo esto no se lo voy a decir porque va a pensar raro.

**-¿nada mas?**

**-que mas da por lo que quiero saberlo.**

**-¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?**

**-solo sé que empieza por v.** La frase de andre se repetía en mi cabeza "que su nombre verdadero empiece por v" "que su nombre verdadero empiece por v"

**-¿y quien piensas que puede ser la chica?**

**-¿Cómo sabes tu que es una chica?**

**-mire su letra- **si tiene razón las chicas son mas cuidadosas con su letra que los chicos.

**-con v, una chica ya lo se victoria- **pensé en cuantas chicas en Hollywood arts se llamaban asi**- ¡pero hay como 5 chicas con ese nombre!- **otra vez me vino a la cabeza lo que dijo andre "que su nombre verdadero empiece por v"

Se llama victoria pero no utiliza su verdadero nombre. Un recuerdo viene a mi mente, estaba en un parque sentada en una manta, esperando a alguien. Tenia mi teléfono en la mano "victoria vega te estoy esperando tengo una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario" "tori como no estés aquí en menos de tres minutos voy a estar muy enfadada contigo, lo tenia todo preparado para una noche romántica" "hey ya estoy aquí" decía tori.

¿Romántica? ¿Tori? ¿Aniversario?

**-¡oh dios mio, tori!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Que ocurre?- **dijo esta levantándose de su silla

**-¡tori!- **me acerque a ella y la abrace**-¡tori!**

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué el abrazo?**

**-a ver si esto contesta tu pregunta.- **me acerque a ella y empecé a besarla despacio, esta no contesto en el momento estaría en shock por mi acción, pero a los pocos segundos correspondió el beso. Podía sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Poco a poco cerrando los ojos, me agarró de las caderas mientras sus manos se deslizaron por mi cabello. Sintiendo su molde labios a los míos. Carreras de corazón, me agarró con más fuerza mientras se pasó la lengua por los labios. Gimiendo suavemente, abrí mi boca a la suya. Sintiendo el calor emiten por la boca y cuerpo, empujé más cerca de nuestros cuerpos. Me sentía como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para ella.

**-¿com…- **le puse un dedo en la boca.

**-shhh, déjame hablar a mi- **esta asintió con la cabeza**- andre en cierto modo me a ayudado, lo acabo de recordar tu y yo juntas, felices novia y novia, los buenos momentos juntas, todo tori**

**-e…**

**-shhh, déjame terminar. Había venido aquí para preguntarte si conocías quien me dejo las notas has empezado a preguntar y decirme que si era una chica, cuando me lo has dicho me daba igual que fuera una chica no me importaba salir con una chica, pero cuando has dicho eso pensado en todo en lo que dijo andre, cat y e recordado que esa eres tu.- **respire un poco**- y sabes una cosa lo siento mucho por todo lo que e echo, por besar a beck en varias ocasiones, comportarme fatal contigo, ignorarte, tratarte peor que cuando nos conocimos, no creerte cuando me dijiste que beck te golpeo y sobretodo por aguantarme aun cuando no recordaba todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, te amo tori y no voy a olvidarlo nunca mas te lo prometo y lo único que no se es como e podido olvidar que salía contigo.- **vi como se le escaparon un par de lagrimas que le limpie con mi mano**- no llores, no te voy a dejar otra vez. **

**-no es por eso, sino porque eres demasiado dulce y todo lo que as dicho es muy bonito**- dijo esta dándome un beso, que claro correspondí desde el principio el beso se intensifico un poco hasta que no podíamos soportar mas sin aire.**- y yo también te amo.**

**-lo siento mucho tori. ¿Porque no me lo constates todo esto?**

**-shhhh, no hace falta que lo digas ahora estamos otra vez juntas ¿verdad? Y bueno no quería acabar con unas tijeras en mi cuello se como puedes ser a veces.**

**-claro que estamos juntas y no se como te voy a pedir perdón por todo lo ocurrido.**

**-yo se como.**

**-¿como?**

**-dame un beso.- **no hacia falta que lo dijera dos veces, me acerque a ella, pero perdimos el equilibrio y acabamos en su cama besándonos.

**-¡tori jade!- **escuche que alguien gritaba, mejor dicho trina gritaba**.**

**-fuera, estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.**

**-¡oh no me lo puedo creer estáis otra vez juntas!, ¡lo sabia!-**esta se acercó y nos abrazó.

**-bueno nos dejas un rato solas, quiero besar a mi novia.**

**-no.- **dijo tori

**-¿no? **

**-no, quiero contárselo a todos.**

**-pueden esperar.**

**-no jade ellos también han ayudado mucho merecen enterarse.**

**-si tienes razón cat y andre nos han ayudado mucho, pero luego ahora solo quiero estar contigo.**

**-jade.**

**-¡venga tori!, tu y yo solas solo por hoy.- le dije aun tumbada en la cama**

**-¿y si te digo que no?- **dijo levantándose

**-vas a perder la oportunidad de estar las dos solas.**

**-vale, pero solo hoy.-**dijo volviendo a tumbarse en la cama, cuando estaba ya en la cama me puse a abrazarla.

**-y tu no le digas nada a nadie, quiero sorprenderlos a todos.**

**-vale**- dijo trina muy feliz saliendo de la habitación.

Aun tengo algunas cosas que arreglar entre ellas tengo que tener una pequeña charla con beck, contarles a todos que e recordado, enseñarle a beck que no se tiene que aprovechar de lo ocurrido a mi, matarlo bueno esto ultimo no, no quiero acabar en la cárcel por un estúpido como el. Pero se va a enterar de quien es jade west, va a pagar por todo lo que a dicho y echo.

_**¡bien por fin jade recuerda todo!¿Qué os gusta como salió el capitulo? Aun quedan algunos capítulos mas como decía jade hay aun cosas que arreglar entre ella cambiarle la cara a beck radicalmente cuando jade hable con el.**_

_**Bueno una pregunta para todos mis lectores ¿Qué queréis que beck lo maten? no va a ser por jade sino acabaría en la cárcel pero ¿queréis que le ocurra? Claro si decís que si queréis que le lo mataran los pandilleros el Rated subirá a M por precaución ¿Qué pensáis que debe ocurrir con beck? ¿Pensáis que se merece ese final o solo que acabe en el hospital?**_

_**(Todo aquel que quiera una historia de otra pareja lo puede poner en su comentario e intentare hacer una pequeña historia con esos personajes u one-shot, también se aceptan ideas para historias o cualquier cosa que queráis ver en esta historia peleando con los recuerdos)**_

Para todos aquellos que han leído mi historia trinaxcat (catrina), que por ahora todos los que han comentado han dicho que le a gustado, voy a hacer otra historia mas de ellas, cuando tenga una idea sobre que hacer una historia (se admiten sugerencias)

DK-sudi: espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo, pobre con todo lo que as sufrido tu por la historia. Bueno yo ya se lo que tu votas sobre beck pero si quieres dejarlo en el comentario no hay problema.

Yoshi: bueno ya en este capitulo si a recordado, si a beck le quedan dos palizas y una de ella si quieren los lectores puede que lo maten según lo que me digáis porque algunos quieren que beck desaparezca, gracias por comentar en el trinaxcat y que no te defraudara, si voy a hacer otra historia trinaxcat con mas capítulos el one-shot era para comprobar como se me daba hacer una historia con esa pareja pero parece que a sido buena la opinión de todos.

43: si tori la intentaba conquistar y bueno ya en este capitulo se ve que lo consiguió, si beck le quedan dos palizas una al menos es el siguiente capitulo, sobre el trinaxcat gracias por el apoyo wow ¿cambias a cat con robbie por trina? Si que soy buena escritora ¿de verdad soy tu escritora favorita? Eso me alegra mucho y si voy a hacer mas historias de estas dos. ¿Bailaste al final de la emoción al leer el anterior capitulo? Si no así creo que con este si vas a bailar o algo parecido

RUN: si tienes razón algunos tardan meses en actualizar las historias pero si yo soy única actualizo rápido porque me animáis todos vosotros a querer escribir el siguiente capitulo de la historia, oh si es una pena que no me puedes dar un premio pero con el gracias y con la intención de querer darme un premio me conformo, bueno y tu comentario en trinaxcat tu también ME AS HECHO LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DE TODO EL MUNDO! Cuando leí tu comentario veo que te gusto mucho la historia y como he escrito a otros lectores en la respuesta si voy a hacer otro trinaxcat.

Jojo: bueno espero que sean suficientes momentos jori y que este capitulo no estropeara el ritmo de la historia, la verdad no incluí a beck en el anterior porque no me cae bien, solo lo pongo para pegarle o cuando se comporta mal y se me olvido que apareciera aunque también era mejor sin el porque si no habría menos jori, el trinaxcat lo siento por ponerte en un aprieto por no saber con que historia casarte cuando elijas con cual te quieres casar me tienes que avisar y enviarme la invitación a la boda ¿yo era la madrina de la boda no? Y gracias porque te gustara, también voy a escribir alguna historia más de ellas.

KORE: a si decía yo que había dos Guest en los Reviews y que tú no estabas, bueno actualizo rápido ¿no? Si beck va a sufir en el próximo capitulo y ya no vas a morir por la angustia de que jade no recuerde (espero no te mueras de la emoción de que jade recordó)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de trina salir de la habitación de tori, nos quedamos abrazadas en su cama. Es algo agradable estar abrazando a la persona que quieres.

Cabeza de Tori estaba apoyada en mi hombro, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mi mano estaba acariciando suavemente sus cabellos castaños, mientras ella trazaba las cosas al azar en mi otro brazo

Tori movió su cabeza y sus ojos marrones capturaron los míos. Ella levantó la cabeza y sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos. El beso fue lento y suave. Mi mano se deslizó de su cabello a su mejilla, mis dedos acariciando suavemente su rostro.

Tori me lamió los labios, queriendo acceso, y le dejó entrar mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio que apenas sintió que sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis brazos mientras ella se sentó a horcajadas en mi cintura.

**-estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo**- dijo esta volviendo a besarme.

**-yo también de estar contigo.**-esta volvió a tumbarse a mi lado en la cama.

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-¿y que as pensado para contarle a los demás?**

**-oh ya lo veras**- dijo esta con su típica sonrisa cuando tiene algo planeado- **tu solo improvisa y confía en mi.**

**-prefiero no saber que estas planeando, bueno si pero no quiero no poder dormir.**

**-no es nada malo, solo quiero dejarlos impresionados.- ¿**Qué estará pensando hacer?

**-solo te pido una cosa.**

**-¿el que?**

**-que no sea algo ilegal.**

**-ni que fuera a matarlos.**

**-jade.**

**-vale nada ilegal**.-esta se sentó en la cama.-**¿Qué hora es?**

**-no lo se**.- le dije buscando ahora mi teléfono. Mire el la hora del teléfono.- **las 9:45.**

**-¿podría cierta chica, medio latina preparar un sándwich a su novia?**

**-claro, con una condición.**

**-¿cual?**

**-que te quedes a dormir.**

**-ok, de todas formas no pensaba irme pronto.**

**-vuelvo en un momento con un par de sándwich.**

**-no tardes, tengo hambre.-** dijo sentándose en mi silla del escritorio. Salí de la habitación a la cocina.

Cuando llegue a la cocina saque todo lo necesario para nuestros sándwich, empecé a prepararlos.

**-¿y que a pasado?**

**-¡ahhh!-**me di la vuelta y era trina quien me había asustado- **no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas.**

**-lo siento.**

**-¡y eso justifica que casi me matas del susto!**

**-bueno cuéntame ¿como te a recordado?**

**-le deje algunas notas, ella hablo con andre, luego vino a preguntarme algo y recordó.**

**-oh, que poco romántico.**

**-¿poco romántico?**

**-si, yo la hubiera besado cuando fue el accidente y no hubiera ocurrido todo esto.**

**-claro cuando ella pensaba que estaba con beck la beso me hubiera matado y si no hubiera ocurrido nada de esto porque yo no estaría viva.- le dije poniendo los sándwich en un plato.**

**-viéndolo así tienes razón.**

**-voy a mi habitación.**

**-que estoy aquí ¡eh!**

**-¡trina! No seas mal pensada.**

**-yo solo lo decía por si acaso**.- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Escuche el sonido de un teléfono, aunque ese no era el mio. Abrí los ojos. Estaba en casa de tori durmiendo, esta me abrazaba como si me fuera a escapar cosa que seria inútil intentar con la fuerza que tenia para no soltarme.

**-tori**.- no contestaba- tori, despierta.

**-mmm**.- decía esta aun dormida, tenia el cabello revuelto y parte de su pelo estaba en su cara, se lo aparte para verla mejor, se ve muy linda durmiendo pero el teléfono que no para de sonar me tiene de los nervios.

**-despierta, esta sonando el teléfono.**

**-déjalo- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.**

**-despierta.**

**-no**.- se quejaba como un niño.

**- tenemos que ir a la escuela.**

**-no, yo quiero quedarme aquí**.- dijo agarrando la manta de la cama.

Al fin pude liberarme de sus brazos porque esta se dio la vuelta, claro no la iba a dejar dormir.-**te despiertas o vas a acabar en el piso.**-esta abrió los ojos.- **eso esta mejor, hay que prepararse para la escuela.**

**-¿de verdad me ibas a tirar al piso?**

**-sabes que yo con esas cosas no bromeo**.- le dije levantándome.

_**Xxx**_

Después de prepararnos para la escuela y desayunar. Llegamos al estacionamiento de Hollywood arts.

**-haz como si aun no supiera nada.**

**-¿porque?**

**-quiero divertirme un rato con las caras de asombro de nuestros amigos.**

Entramos las dos solas así, ninguno de nuestros amigos iba a saber lo que ocurrió ayer, llegue a mi casillero y tori al suyo, cuando entro mi querida amiga pelirroja, que vino directamente a darme un abrazo seguida por robbie.

**-hola jadey**

**-hola cat.**

**-hola, ¿sabes quien te envió las notas?**- dijo robbie.

**-no y no quiero saberlo.**

**-¿¡Qué!?**- decía robbie

**¿Porque?**- continúo cat.

**-no vale la pena.**

**-¿como lo sabes?**

**-si lo fuera lo recordaría.**

**-pero jade…ugh me voy**- dijo cat jalando del brazo a robbie.

En ese momento andre hablaba con tori, me acerque un poco para escuchar lo que decían.

**-¿sabe algo?-** decía andre

**-no.**

-**oh y le vas a decir**.- que diga que no, como me gustaría poder gravar su cara si tori dice que no.

**-no.-** contesto esta muy segura.

**-¿¡Qué!?**- dijo este lo suficiente alto para que se enteraran los chicos de la segunda planta-¿porque?

**-creo que es perder el tiempo**.- quiero ver la cara de andre, tiene que ser tipo: ¿te has tomado algo raro esta mañana? O ¿te as vuelto loca?- la campana sonó.- **tengo que ir a clase.**- dijo con un tono de asombro por la respuesta de tori.

Cuando andre se fue, me acerque a tori**-¿Qué a ocurrido?**- le pregunte riendo, solo imaginándome su cara.

**-me miraba como si estuviera loca o hubiera matado a alguien.**- dijo esta caminando conmigo a nuestras clases- **no me gusta engañarlos, sobretodo a andre es mi mejor amigo.**

**-no te preocupes no se van a enfadar y yo también e dejado a cat asombrada.**

**-si la vi pasar y estaba muy sorprendida, ni siquiera con todas las locuras que hace su hermano tiene esa mirada.**

**-ugh me siento mal por ella, te prometo que se enteraran después de la escuela.**

**-ok, no me gusta ver a nuestros amigos y no sabia que le afectaba tanto nuestra relación.**

**-si nos quieren demasiado, son buenos amigos.**- sonó de nuevo la campana, esta vez era para avisar a los pocos alumnos que aun estaban en los pasillos- **nos vemos luego.**

_**Andre's prov.**_

¿Cómo es posible que tori diga eso? Si hasta hace unos días estaba muy mal por la forma que le trataba jade ¿o acaso a pasado algo malo entre ellas que nadie sabemos?

**-¡andre!-** chillaba una pequeña pelirroja.-**ven aquí, tengo que hablar contigo.**

**-si yo también quería hablar con vosotros**- dije señalando a robbie y cat.

**-jade no quiere saber de quien es la nota**.- dijo la pelirroja, pero ayer me pregunto ¿Por qué ahora no quiere saber nada? ¿Puede que por eso tori no quiere decirle nada?-**¡andre!**

**-si, tori no quiere decirle a jade que han estado saliendo.**

**-¿¡que!?**- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

**-¿y que vamos a hacer ahora?**- pregunto preocupada cat

**-nosotros no podemos hacer nada, es su elección de ellas**.- dijo robbie.

**-¡pero ellas se quieren!**

**-lo se cat, pero no podemos hacer nada si ellas no quieren.**- le explique.

**-pero quiero verlas felices.**

**-no te preocupes cat, las cosas se solucionaran.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-por supuesto, son jade y tori ellas se quieren aunque sean muy testarudas las dos en este momento.**

**-bueno clase hoy…-** dijo la profesora- **¡Harris! ¿Que hace usted que no esta sentado?**

**-lo siento tenia que hablar con mis amigos**- le dije sentándome en la única mesa que no estaba ocupada.

_**xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estábamos en el almuerzo todos sentados, cat estaba sentada entre jade y robbie y en el otro extremo de la mesa estábamos andre y yo. Todos comían su comida.

**-Hey ¿queréis venir a mi casa después de clase?-** les ofrecí a todos, jade me dijo que seria cuando les digamos que ahora recuerda aunque aun no se muy bien como quiere hacer eso y siendo jade no creo que sea diciendo eh chicos ya recuerdo a jade le gusta mas demostrar las cosas que decirlas.

**-claro**- contestaron robbie y andre a la vez.

**-¿cat?**-esta levanto la vista de su comida.

**-¿vas a venir jadey?**- le preguntaba la pelirroja.

**-claro, mientras que no sea para hacer algo aburrido.**

**-¡yay!-** grito la pelirroja, me tomare eso como un si.

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

La escuela había terminado, todos habíamos quedado en ir a casa de tori después de la escuela. Primero fui a casa a soltar mi bolso y solo llevarme conmigo mis llaves y pearphone. Abrí la puerta de la casa, me dirigí a las escaleras…

-**jade.-** me di la vuelta era mi madre que me llamaba.

**-¿si?**

**-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?**

**-con tori.-** esta me miro raro, ah claro aun no sabe que ya recuerdo.

**-¿y que estuvisteis haciendo?**

**-oh lo normal-**dije subiendo las escaleras- **abrazarnos, dormir juntas y besarnos **- le dije con el tono mas normal del mundo, me di la vuelta y tenia la boca abierta.

**-¿Qué as dicho lo ultimo?**

**-besarnos, es algo normal cuando es con mi novia.**

**-¡oh dios mio recuerdas!-**dijo esta después de un pequeño silencio.

**-eso parece**- le dije entrando a mi habitación.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba en casa sentada en el sofá, esperando que llegaran todos para hacer algo, aunque no se muy bien que podemos hacer. El timbre de la puerta sonó, me levante y fui a abrir la puerta. A fuera estaba andre.

Cuando abrí la puerta, este paso y se sentó en el sofá y me hizo un gesto para sentarme con el. Me senté junto a él, pero antes de que pudiera decirme nada volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez eran cat y robbie. Cuando entraron se sentaron en el otro sofá.

**-¡toriiii!-** decía cat, ¿enfada?

**-¿Qué ocurre cat?**

**-andre me lo conto ¿Por qué no quieres volver con jade?**-¿Qué le digo yo ahora a cat? Por suerte llamaron a la puerta y me salvo de contestar la pregunta de cat.

**-hey vega- **dijo jade sentándose junto andre.

**-¿y que estamos haciendo?-**pregunto andre.

**-siendo vega algo aburrido.-** si jade quería hacer que discutíamos no se porque.

**-oh ¿con que soy aburrida?**

**-uhm, si.**

**-¿quieres que te demuestre como no lo soy?-**esta se levanto y estaba justo a mi lado

**-aunque quisieras no puedes ser divertida.**

**-¡chicas!**- decía robbie, para intentar parar la "discusión", aunque no era una discusión mas bien una broma.

**-si puedo ser.**

**-no, esto es divertido**- dijo acercándose rápidamente a mi y dándome un beso, esta tenia sus manos en mis caderas yo coloque las mías en su cuellos, acercándonos mas para profundizar el beso. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, había tres personas con la boca abierta.

Jade y yo nos reíamos de las caras que se le habían quedado a los tres.- **¿me e perdido algo?**- decía andre.

**-creo que no eres el único**- decía robbie.

**-¡no lo entiendo que ocurre aquí! ¿Pero si….vosotras…ugh?**-dijo cat sin poder terminar lo que quería decir.

**-creo que lo que cat quiere decir es ¿Cómo es que os estáis besando?**-dijo robbie.

**-si en la escuela, nos dijisteis… ah ya lo entiendo**- dijo andre.

**-¿me explica alguien que ocurre aquí?-** decía la pelirroja.

**-si cat**- decía jade sentándose a su lado.- **solo actuábamos, nada de lo que dijimos en la escuela era cierto.**

**-¡sigo sin entender!**

**-cat, jade recuerda y os quería gastar una broma a todos.**

**-eres mala y me habíais asustado**- le decía cat a jade pegándole en el brazo.- **¿y como as recordado?**

**-bueno ayer quería saber de quien eran las notas, recordé que me dijiste que tori había estado mucho conmigo en este tiempo vine a preguntarle quien las escribió y recordé que era ella.**

**-lo siento chicos, pero ya sabéis como es jade cuando quiere hacer algo.**

**-hay que celebrar ¿no?-**preguntaba andre.

**-¡si vamos a karaoke dokie!-** chillaba cat

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de pasar toda la tarde del viernes en karaoke dokie, con todos nuestros amigos, todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas a dormir.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando me desperté el sábado recordé que aun tenia algo pendiente que hacer, me levante de mi cama y me vestí. Baje a desayunar y Salí de casa en mi coche.

Después del viaje en coche, llegue a cierta rv muy conocida. Llame a la puerta y espere que cierto canadiense abriera la puerta, no paso ni un minuto cuando abrió la puerta

**-jade que….-**mis nudillos se reunió con su nariz antes de que pudiera terminar.- **¡joder! ¿Y ahora porque me pegas tu?**

**-¿¡Por qué!? ¿Estas bromeando no?**- le dije dándole otro golpe**.**

**-¿¡pero que e echo!?- **dijo saliendo de la rv, bueno se merece algunos. Empecé a golpearle con todas mis fuerzas en todas partes. Cuando estaba un poco más calmada seguí hablando

**- ¡después de intentar alejarme de tori me preguntas que as echo!**-le di otro golpe, pero esta vez fue con mi pie en sus partes (jade pega a beck una patada en un lugar muy delicado de los hombre, espero que sepáis donde me refiero)este del dolor se había caído, me acerque a él con mis tijeras- **no quiero que te acerques a ninguno de nostros andre, robbie, cat, trina, sobretodo a tori o a mi y si me entero que le haces algo a alguno de ellos no es una patada, te los corto beckett.**- le dije levantándome y caminando a donde deje mi coche.

_**¡Wow me a gustado hasta a mi pegarle a beck!**_

_**Bueno una pregunta ¿Qué debo de matar a beck o lo dejamos que sufra viendo como tori y jade son felices? Claro aun así le queda otra paliza por eso no os preocupéis, pero si queréis lo mato.**_

_**Para todos aquellos que han leído el trinaxcat ¿Dónde podemos mandar de viaje a cat, trina, tori y jade? Cualquier sugerencia es buena ¿la playa, la nieve, de acampada, etc… y claro lugar del viaje Hawái, Miami…ect ? no soy buena eligiendo lugares para viajes**_

_**Como siempre gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis, hacéis la historia favorita, etc sois todos los mejores y si tenéis mas sugerencias pues aquí estoy para escucharlas/leerlas, poco a poco iré haciendo todas esas fantásticas sugerencias para trinaxcat, torixcat, torixandre,¿ Hey no queréis mas jori? Seguro que si, bueno aquí podéis poner sugerencias si queréis o mas parejas sobre las que queráis ver historias, como jadexandre (sé que a algunos de vosotros os gusta esta pareja), torixrobbie (esa seria rara no se porque) trinaxbeck (aunque no se merece que alguien este enamorado de él) y muchas mas parejas que vosotros os imaginéis.**_

_**Ah y no os preocupéis aun quedan al menos 2 capítulos mas. (Me pregunto si alguien a leído todo lo anterior, bueno si no lo a echo nadie que se le va a hacer)**_

_**43**: gracias, oh saltaste en la cama si que te alegro el capitulo. Si eso de cortarle la hombría era buena idea por eso jade lo a utilizado para amenazarlo._

_**DK-sudi: **hola, como siempre aquí para hacerte feliz con otro fantástico capitulo ¿Por qué digo que es fantástico? Bueno porque le pegan a beck solo con eso ya es un capitulo fantástico creo._

_**KORE: **¡oh no te mueras!, no le hagas caso si te miran raro. ¿Wow casi lloras? ¿Eso provoco a mis lectores? Al menos me dijiste que casi lloras de felicidad porque si es por otra cosa la que llora soy yo._

_**Yoshi: **si mucha gente fue muy muy feliz con el ultimo capitulo, bueno si matar a beck es una opción pero también seria bueno verlo sufrir, si estoy pensando en un nuevo trinaxcat bueno es mentira ya me dieron una idea pero aun no e empezado a pensar como se desarrolla la idea, si un torixandre hice un one-shot pero si me pides yo te puedo hacer una historia me encanta esta pareja aunque sea siempre lo mismo en las series de los mejores amigos se enamoran pero me encanta la pareja y si pensare una historia para ellos, un torixcat wow no pensaba que nadie me pediría esto aunque creo que se verían bien juntas intentare hacer algo, se me acumula el trabajo de historias pero no pasa nada me encanta escribir ¿sabes en el ultimo capitulo que se estrena hoy en américa cat y tori cantan una nueva canción? Espero no a verte aburrido con este comentario._

_**RUN: **bueno si somos las dos PERSONAS MAS FELICES DE TODO MUNDO! Espero que este también te haga estar feliz, si idea me gusta ¿pero donde puedo mandarlas de viaje?_

_**Jojo: **¡oh bien voy a ir a una boda y soy la madrina! ¿Aun te as decidido con cual casarte?_

_**Kayla: **si soy muy linda escribiendo me vino la inspiración con lo de recuperar el tiempo perdido nueva lectora ¿no?, bueno nueva comentando_

_**Guest: **si tienes razón si muere se acabó el sufrimiento si sigue vivo puede seguir sufriendo por no tener a jade a su lado y verla feliz con tori._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21**_

Sigo sin ser dueña de vic**TORI**ous que injusta es la vida :(

_**Jade's prov.**_

Conducía hasta casa cuando escuche mi teléfono sonar, al menos tuve suerte de que el semáforo se puso rojo, pare el coche y saque mi teléfono para ver quien me llamaba, era tori.

**-hola jade.**

**-Hey tori ¿Qué pasa?**

**-quería saber como estas y si quieres salir esta tarde.**

**-claro me encantaría, pero para que esperar nos vemos en una hora.**

**-ok, nos vemos pronto.- **dijo colgando el teléfono justo cuando la luz del semáforo paso de roja a verde. Tire mi teléfono en el asiento del acompañante y seguí mi camino a casa para ponerme algo mas adecuado.

_**Beck's prov.**_

Me levante del suelo después de a ver pasado unos diez minutos en el suelo, me acerque a un espejo que tenia en mi rv para ver como jade, la persona que amo me a golpeado, por amarla ¿irónico no?

Por el momento no se notaba mucho los golpes a menos que te fijes muy de cerca aparte de mi nariz destrozada. ¡Joder! ¿¡Que demonios trae la gente con golpearme la nariz!?

_**Xxx**_

Después de curar mis heridas, me vestí para dar una vuelta claro que no me iba a quedar todo el día en casa. Salí de mi rv a las 11, camine por un tiempo hasta un parque. Empecé a caminar por el parque, había mucha gente algunos niños corriendo detrás de una pelota, personas haciendo deporte, algunos sentados en el césped. Me quede mirando en esa dirección y a lo lejos entre algunos arboles se encontraba, nada mas ni nada menos jade, con tori. las dos sentadas allí felices y besándose, sin que nada mas que la otra importara.

Esto me hace ponerme triste, sufrir porque no soy yo con quien esta allí sentada feliz y riendo. ¿Por qué entre todas las personas tenia que ser con ella?, sufrir porque sé que no seré yo con quien quiere estar o amar, no nunca mas ella no me quiere, sino a tori. ¡Maldita sea tori vega! ¡Maldito sea el día en que entraste a Hollywood arts!

Salí de aquel lugar ¿no le es suficiente hacerme daño golpeándome que tiene que hacerme daño viéndola besarse con ella?

_**Jade's prov.**_

Tori y yo habíamos ido al parque, nos sentamos en el césped. Para pasar un rato las dos juntas sin tener que estar con nuestros amigos, no es que no me guste estar con ellos pero también me gusta estar las dos solas sin que nadie nos moleste.

Me acerque a tori, para darle un beso que esta correspondió muy alegre. Cuando el aire era algo necesario las dos nos separamos.

**-mira quien esta allí**.- dijo tori señalando con su mano, mire donde esta decía y era beck ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Ahora me esta siguiendo o algo? **- ¿Qué piensas que hace aquí?**

**-no lo se, pero si intenta acercarse no soy responsable de lo que pase.**- sobretodo porque puede que cierta persona acabe aun peor que la ultima vez.

**-jade, no quiero que te peles con beck te puedes hacer daño.-** dijo preocupada.

_**Xxx**_

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido, por la tarde del sábado fuimos a una fiesta. El domingo nos dirigimos al cine con todos nuestros amigos a ver una película de dibujos. No es mi culpa, fue cat que no paraba de insistir y robbie quería ver feliz a cat. Era una película para niños pequeños, un sufrimiento para tres de nosotros (andre, tori y yo)

Era lunes por la mañana por desgracia teníamos que estar en la escuela, tori y yo hablábamos cerca de su casillero. Cat y robbie por otro lado se divertían mucho besándose hasta que el timbre para la primera clase empezara. Andre en ese momento se acercó a nosotras.

**-wow-** fue lo único que dijo nuestro amigo, mirando nuestros otros amigos besarse- **es la primera vez que los veo besarse con robbie en la escuela.**

**-y yo**- decía tori.

Entonces en ese mismo momento entro beck por la puerta principal de Hollywood arts, tenia en su cara las marcas de golpes que le propine el sábado. Al menos así lo recordara porque no tiene que entrometerse.

**-¿otra vez le pego trina?-** pregunto andre a tori.

**-que yo sepa no ¿y porque le iba a pegar si en estos días no me a molestado?**

**-¿entonces quien ha sido?-** dijo andre mientras tori miraba en mi dirección.

**-¿jade?**

**-¿tori?**

**-¿as sido tu?**

**-si.-** tori me miraba esperando una respuesta de porque lo hice.- **se lo merecía y nadie hace sufrir a mi novia.**- le dije pasando un brazo por su cintura.

**-me tengo que ir.-** decía andre.

**-¿a donde?-** pregunto tori.

**-a vomitar, demasiado cursi para mí**- se burlaba andre.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

La escuela había terminado por hoy, salí al aparcamiento de Hollywood arts a esperar a trina. Hoy no había traído mi auto porque jade había venido a por mí, pero esta se tenía que quedar aquí hablando con lane y no parecía que fuera a durar poco la conversación. Por empujar a un chico

-**no pienses que va a estar mucho tiempo contigo**- escuche decir, la voz era muy conocida. Me di la vuelta era beck- **sabes como es ella, estará un tiempo contigo y después te dejara por otra u otro.**

**-eso no es verdad, jade no es así**.- hice una pausa- **cuando estaba contigo siempre peleabais pero no es así conmigo, es diferente y no soy como tu.**

**-aun tori**- dijo jalándome del brazo lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerme daño.

**-suéltame me haces daño beck.**

**-esto no es nada comparado con el daño que me haces cada vez que os veo juntas.**

**-beck, ¡suéltame ahora!**

**-¿me vas a golpearme?**

**-ella no, yo**- antes de que beck pudiera reaccionar trina lo golpeo, lo suficiente fuerza para que acabara en el suelo y me dejara libre de su mano.- **¡deja a mi hermanita tranquila!**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba en detención, por golpear a un estúpido chico que se quería comer a tori con los ojos. Lo empuje por las escaleras y tubo suerte que solo eran seis peldaños.

**-jade te puedes ir, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso- **decía lane**- la próxima vez te quedaras castigada.**

Salí de allí, puede que aun tori este aquí porque su hermana aun no ha llegado. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento no me podía creer lo que veía. Beck tenía tori por el cuello, la hermana de tori intentaba ayudarla para que no le hiciera daño. Llegue corriendo donde estaban, beck no me había visto solo trina y le hice un gesto para que no dijera nada.

Le pegue un golpe lo bastante fuerte en la cabeza a beck para que quedara inconsciente, aunque tendría que matarlo por hacer eso a tori. Trina ayudaba a su hermana para que no acabara en el suelo a la vez que beck.

Cuando tori se dio la vuelta y me vio vino corriendo a abrazarme llorando.**-no pasa nada, no te va a volver a atacar.- **le decía abrazándola fuerte**.- ¿Qué demonios a pasado trina?**

**-golpee a beck porque no soltaba a tori, cuando se levanto la agarro por el cuello y porque as venido sino beck podría a ver echo una locura.**

**-trina llama a Lane, nosotras nos quedamos aquí vigilando que no se despierte.**

**-ok.- trina camino hacia las puertas de la escuela.**

**Xxx**

Pasados unos dos o tres minutos trina regreso con Lane**- trina me a contado lo ocurrido, la policía viene de camino pero debéis quedaros para contarle lo ocurrido a la policía.- **dijo Lane, yo aun abrazaba a tori, esta seguía asustada por lo ocurrido pero ya no le iba a hacer nada malo este estúpido.

_**Xxx**_

A los pocos minutos un coche de policía llego.

**-hemos recibido…¡tori!- **dijo este muy sorprendido**-¿Qué a ocurrido hija?**- pregunto muy asustado el padre de tori con su uniforme de policía.

**-señor vega, beck- **le dije señalándolo aun en el suelo inconsciente por el golpe**- estaba atacando a tori, la tenia por el cuellos y lo golpe para defenderla.-**justamente en ese momento beck se levanto.

**-¿Qué a ocurrido?-** dios mio lo mato

**-¡que as atacar a mi hija!**- dijo el señor vega muy furioso. El compañero del señor vega estaba al lado de beck.- **quedas arrestado, por maltrato a la mujer**.- el otro policía le coloco unas esposas a beck en sus manos que las tenia en la espalda.- **lo siento pero tenéis que venir a la comisaria para que nos contéis con todo detalle lo ocurrido.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de unos 20 minutos llegamos a la comisaria de policía, habíamos subido las tres al coche de trina, dejando el mio en la escuela pero luego lo íbamos a ir a buscar.

El señor vega nos dijo que nos sentáramos y que nos llamarían para dar nuestro punto de vista de la historia.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estábamos en la comisaria de policía, uno de los compañeros de mi padre me llamo para contar lo ocurrido en la escuela, fuimos a una pequeña sala con una mesa y un par de sillas.

**-hola victoria, toma asiento**.- hice lo que me pidió**.- como sabrás tu padre no puede ser el que hable contigo porque no queremos ningún mal entendido o intente hacer mas de lo debido porque es tu padre entiendes ¿no?**- asentí con la cabeza**- ¿que ocurrió exactamente?**

**-estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a mi hermana para que me buscara porque jade mi novia, la chica del pelo negro estaba hablando con Lane sobre un problema que hubo en la escuela y no podía llevarme a casa.- **hice una pausa**.- entonces apareció beck, empezó a decirme que jade no iba a estar mucho tiempo conmigo, le dije que conmigo era diferente. –**vi como escribía todo en una hoja.**-Entonces me jalo del brazo fuerte haciéndome daño, le dije que me soltara que me hacia daño. Llego mi hermana él dijo que si le iba a golpear si no me soltaba y mi hermana le dijo que yo no, sino ella y lo golpeo.**

**-¿entonces él te retenía? – **dijo mas como una afirmación que una pregunta**-Continua por favor.**

**-se levanto del suelo después del golpe de mi hermana y me agarro del cuello, mi hermana intentaba ayudarme, entonces llego jade y lo golpeo porque me estaba haciendo daño.**

**-si no tienes nada mas que decir puedes salir y decirle a tu hermana que entre.-** dijo el hombre aun escribiendo.

_**Trina's prov.**_

Tori regreso de hablar con el policía después de unos 20 o 25 minutos.-**trina te toca**- dijo sentándose junto a jade. Me levante y fui donde el policía esperaba.

**-hola Katrina, siéntese**.- dijo señalando la silla enfrente de el.- **cuéntame lo que tu vistes.**

**-llegue para recoger a mi hermana, cuando vi a beck que la tenia del brazo sujeta, escuche como le decía que le soltara, él no lo hizo y le dijo si le iba a golpear- **hice una pequeña pausa**- le dije que ella no, yo y eso hice. Pero cuando se levanto del golpe sujeto a mi hermana por el cuello.**

**-tranquila Katrina, ya no le va a ocurrir nada a victoria. Continúa por favor.**

**-entonces vi como jade, su novia se acercaba y lo golpeo para defender a mi hermana.**

**-de acuerdo Katrina, ¿puedes llamar a jadelyn west?**

Salí de allí, encontré como jade y tori estaban hablando**- jade tu turno.**

**Jade's prov.**

Entre en la pequeña sala donde estuvo tori y trina con el policía.

**-¿jadelyn west?**

**-si, soy yo.**

**-siéntese- **señalo la silla**- por lo que me contaron Katrina y victoria, usted es novia de victoria.- **dijo mirando sus papeles**- cuénteme lo que vio.**

**-salía de la escuela después de hablar con Lane, cuando vi a beck sujetando a tori por el cuello.- **la rabia volvía a mi solo de recordarlo**- para defenderla golpe a beck en la cabeza, le dije a trina de pedir ayuda de lane y bueno el llamo a la policía.**

**-de acuerdo, gracias por colaborar todas vosotras.**

Salí de la sala, tori y trina estaban allí. Cuando me acerque también lo hizo el señor vega.** -quiero que os valláis las tres a casa y descanséis a sido demasiado por un día.**

**Prov de nadie.**

Un policía llevo a una pequeña sala a beck, el hombre se quedo vigilando por si acaso beck era peligroso y su compañero necesitaba ayuda. El otro hombre estaba sentado con un bolígrafo en la mano y algunos papeles sobre la mesa, que eran lo que habían dicho trina, tori y jade a el antes.

**-beckett Oliver ¿cierto?**

**-si.**

**-bueno beckett, cuénteme lo ocurrido hoy a las 15:20 de la tarde.**

**-salí al estacionamiento de Hollywood arts.**

**-¿Qué hacia aun allí, cuando las clases terminan a las tres?**

**-tenia que recoger algunas cosas de mi casillero.**

**-¿no estaría esperando a que victoria vega estuviera sola en el estacionamiento de la escuela?**

**-yo no sabia ni siquiera que estaba.**

**-¿la atacaste?**

**-no, yo solo la jale del brazo para que no se fuera.**

**-me estas diciendo que la tenias retenida cuando ella no quería.**

**-no, ella podía soltarse y fue su hermana la que me ataco a mi no yo a su hermana.**

**-¿y porque le ataco entonces Katrina vega?**

**-no lo se ella esta loca.**

**-eso no es cierto, lo comprobé cuando hablaba conmigo. ¿Por qué tenias del cuello a victoria?-**el hombre anotaba todo lo que decía

**-…**

**-beckett, si nos cuentas la verdad será mejor para ti.**

Beck no contesto nada más de lo que le decía el policía. Entonces lo llevaron para pasar la noche en la comisaria o hasta que todo esto se solucionara.

_**Xxx**_

El señor vega regreso a su casa donde encontró a las tres chicas durmiendo en los sofás, tori y jade descansando su cabeza en la otra y trina estaba tumbada en el otro sofá. El señor vega sonrió a la imagen que tenia delante de las tres adolescentes viendo lo tranquilas que se veían durmiendo aun con lo que pasaron las tres, entonces vio a su esposa en la cocina.

**-¿te contaron lo ocurrido?**- pregunto el señor vega a su esposa.

**-si y ¿Qué va a ocurrir con beck?**

**- lo van a juzgar por lo que hizo y puede que acabe en la cárcel como se demuestre que es cierto lo que contaron**- dijo señalando donde estaban las tres chicas durmiendo.

Aunque el señor vega o la señora vega no lo sabían las tres chicas escucharon lo que dijo el señor vega sobre beck. El señor vega se acercó a donde estaban las tres chicas haciendo que estaban dormidas y las "despertó" Trina se fue a su habitación a descansar porque eran las una de la mañana cuando su padre regreso a la casa, por otro lado jade y tori se fueron a la habitación de tori a dormir.

_**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con lo que hizo beck? ¿Lo condenaran a la cárcel o saldrá libre después de lo que hizo?**_

_**Quedan dos capítulos mas, porque estaba pensando como hacerlo y va a quedar demasiado largo para un único capitulo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leéis, los favoritos y a los que comentan.**_

_**Todas vuestras ideas para el viaje entre trina, cat, tori y jade son geniales, gracias a todos :)**_

_¡Hey tengo una gran noticia la historia a pasado los 100 comentarios! __Gracias a: _**DK-sudi, yoshi, 43, Ryou Kuga, RUN, KORE, jojo, Guest, Joriships, LindsayWest, kayla, Mas alla de la realidad, BadeShipper5ever **_(aunque no se si lo va leer), _**dianna 0012, jathanjori98 y foco encendido**_. No tiene nada que ver el orden a sido como e ido viendo los nombres todos tenéis la misma importancia._

Ryou Kuga: bueno trina le a golpeado otra vez, espero que sea suficiente. Si se merecía que trina lo casque otra vez.

Yoshi: ¡bien alguien a leído todo lo que escribí hasta la nota de autor! Te mereces un premio por leer todas las locuras que escribo en las nota de autor (bueno no del todo locuras), si se han juntado un poco las pareja e historias pero las voy a intentar empezar el trinaxcat con jori incluido que fue lo primero que dije que iba a escribir, después el andrextori, luego el catxtori y el jori que me mandaron el otro día en un comentario (wow tori aparece en todas con alguna pareja jajaja) ah el viaje va a ser a varios sitios porque me encanta muchas de las ideas, va a ver un poco de todo (playa, acampada en el bosque, la montaña alojándose en una cabaña) siempre me queda largo tu comentario jajaja.

43: oh lo siento por asustarte pero no jade no lo iba apuñalar aunque ahora le gustaría, bueno el viaje entre trina, cat, tori y jade no es la continuación de esta porque cat y trina se enamoran y en esta cat esta con robbie no quiero que sufra robbie después de ser novio de cat, claro que tiene jori. Va a ver un poco de todo en el viaje (playa, acampada en el bosque, la montaña alojándose en una cabaña) si el amor es muy lindo (para quien tiene a alguien :( ) si va a ver mas historia torixcat, jori, torixandre, el viaje entre el jori y catxtrina. Oh no pasa nada si no has comentado hasta ahora, solo espero seguir viendo tus comentarios en las siguientes historias :)

RUN: oh me alaga hacerte LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DE TODO EL MUNDO!, Va a ver un poco de todo en el viaje (playa, acampada en el bosque, la montaña alojándose en una cabaña) y si el bosque es algo que va con jade al ser tenebroso.

DK-sudi: oh DK-sudi que te puedo decir a ti que eres la que mas sufre ah si ya sé que te puedo decir, lo siento por hacerte sufrir, no has sido la ultima hay algunos comentarios después del tuyo, si un trinaxcat con jori ¡bien! Hey ¿te hice feliz con la actualización? Oh no te pongas así después de esta historia voy a escribir mas por eso no te preocupes aun voy a escribir mas sobretodo si tanta gente le gustan mis historias.

Jojo: si te concedo que te cases con todas, pero me tienes que prometer que vas a hacer felices a todas mis historias XD, Va a ver un poco de todo en el viaje (playa, acampada en el bosque, la montaña alojándose en una cabaña)

KORE: claro que me puedes decir amiga, hola amigo (tu eres chico ¿no? Espero que si, si no me voy a morir de vergüenza) no beck al final no va a morir sufrirá. Me puedes explicar esto un poco Me gusta la pareja de hora, y el reina con cara me dejó con cara de cordero, muy tierna pareja (es que no se si te refieres a victorious u otra serie no se o que estoy hoy mal de la cabeza hoy)(y en) (sugiero un criaron ¿puede que quisieras decir crucero?) por el Mediterráneo con varias paradas cómo Roma Francia Italia Egipto y España (Hey España, yo vivo en España XD) si querías decir crucero fue lo que mas me gusto como idea y si viajaran a algunos lugares. Otras pajeras que me resultaría interesante .de Jade con cara (¿cara? ¿Puede ser tara del capitulo cuando van a karaoke dokie?) Y además no e visto un dice de toro y Jade después de graduarse y que sea largo. (¿Un dice? Quieres decir que quieres una historia donde se han graduado o sobre mi otra historia, hoy no estoy fatal lo siento si no entendí algunas cosas del comentario) ¿wowdespierto muchos sentimientos como alegría, amor, venganza, conste, ternura, amistad, diversión? Wow la primera persona que me dice eso :) ¡kore! ¡Enhorabuena as sido el Reviews numero 100! ¿Qué quieres de premio?

Guest: si beck va a sufrir y Va a ver un poco de todo en el viaje (playa, acampada en el bosque, la montaña alojándose en una cabaña)

(No se si los dos Guest son la misma persona por eso los pongo por separado)

Guest: bueno yo tampoco pensaba cuando empecé a escribir la historia que tendría tantos comentarios, favoritos o que beck seria así pero fue como pensaba que tenía que ser beck y fue una gran idea para un fic. Wow ¿de verdad 15 capítulos seguidos leíste? Aquí hay mucha gente que se merece un premio

Joriships: 1º me encanta tu nombre nave jori (traduciéndolo o bueno pareja jori) bueno hay un poco de cabbie en algunos capítulos y en este también. Wow gran desafío para escribir lo de que salgan, jade siga siendo igual que en la serie y sus amigos no lo sepan me encanta al igual que tori la proteja y hacer los personajes como la serie (bueno puedo soportar no hacer malo a beck y lo odio cuando escribo cuando veo la serie no, porque sé que no es malo en la serie aunque si un poco sin sentimientos) lo único que veo mas complicado es que cada capitulo sea con una trama diferente, ¿puede ser continuación del anterior en lo que constan el jori pero con trama diferente ejemplo tori y jade han discutido en el anterior pueden seguir enfadas en el siguiente o solo en ese? Pero por supuesto que me gusta tu idea y voy a trabajar en ella haciendo a cat tonta o despistada como en la serie aunque si has visto el ultimo capitulo que salió en ingles es muy lista en el, robbie un nerd no es por insultar a los personajes es su forma de ser, andre talentoso, amigo de tori y que intenta ayudar también a los demás pero menos que tori, beck si sentimientos, tonto y despistado, jade como decirlo fría, mala, insultando a tori y a los demás, su amor por las tijeras y café, trina siendo sin talento y molesta y tori siendo la que siempre es la que consigue todo (bueno no siempre), un poco ingenua, demasiado buena que ayuda a todos, etc. Creo que me e pasado con el comentario jajaja XD


	22. Chapter 22

_Hola a todos e sobrevivido (kore tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero) y casi me muero anoche cuando se me borro el capitulo :( pero aun así sigo con vida XD ¿Quién se atreve a matarme? (es broma, aun no quiero morir) bueno a lo que íbamos, claro si alguien a leído esto (cosa que dudo) ¡vale tengo que dejar de hablar contigo misma! _

_**Capitulo 22**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba en el café asfalto de la escuela, cuando escuche...

**-no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente**.- me di la vuelta y esta beck. De repente este vino hacia a mi e hizo como la otra vez me tenia atrapada por el cuello**- esta vez no te va a salvar jade.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¡noooo!-** escuche un grito cuando estaba dormida, me di la vuelta yo estaba junto a tori que gritaba- **¡para beck!- **decía esta muy alterada.

**-tori**

**-...**

**-¡Tori mi amor, despierta!**- le dije moviéndola un poco, esta de repente se sentó en cama y me abrazo. Note como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. La aparte un poco para limpiarle las lágrimas con el pulgar.

**-j-jade**

**-shhh, esto aquí contigo**- le dije abrazándola fuertemente, para demostrarle que estoy aquí con ella- **tranquila, no voy a dejar que nunca te hagan daño.**

**Xxx**

Cuando tori se tranquilo de su pesadilla volvimos a dormí, bueno ella se durmió antes que yo y me quede mirándola unos minutos. ¿Cómo ha podido ser capaz de intentar hacerle daño? Cuando tori es una de las mas dulces personas que conozco.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando llegamos a Hollywood arts, la acompañe a su casillero. No quería dejarla sola al menos por ahora.

Nuestros tres amigos, si robbie lo considero mi amigo. Al menos mientras que trate bien a cat, sino lo voy a hacer puré.

**-¡tori!-** gritaba cat y dando saltos como siempre- ¡**jadey, Hola!**

**-¿que ocurre?-** fue lo único que dijo andre

**-no pasa nada**- dijo tori

**-¿jade?-** me pregunto este

**-eh yo no e echo nada, fue beck el muy hijo de...**

**-¿que a echo?**- me interrumpió andre. Mire a tori para ver si estaba de acuerdo con que les contara a nuestros amigos.

**- ataco a tori**

**-¿donde esta?**- dijo andre ahora furioso- **le voy a partir la cara.**

**-No lo vas a encontrar.**

**-encima de patán ¿cobarde?**

**-andre, esta en comisaria.**

La campana sonó y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

_**Xxx**_

La segunda hora de clase acababa de terminar y había ido a mi casillero para soltar los libros que no iba a necesitar.

**-jade**- me di la vuelta de mi casillero, para encontrarme con una linda mitad-latina.

**-hey**- le dije dándole un beso

**-voy a casa, nos vemos luego.**

**-¿ocurre algo?**

**-no me siento bien.**

**-¿quieres que te lleve?**

**-no, llame a trina.**

**-hablamos luego**- le dije señalando el teléfono, como es lógico no puedo estar siempre en su casa por mucho que a sus padres no les moleste pero tengo que pasar tiempo en mi propia casa.

Tori en ese momento salió por la puerta de la escuela, cerré mi casillero y fui a clase.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado dos horas de clase aunque parecía mucho mas tiempo sin tori aquí, si ya se lo que pensáis dios que cursi se a vuelto jade west, pues no soy la misma y si alguien tiene alguna queja aquí lo espero con una de mis tijeras ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? ¿No? Lo que suponía

**-¿donde esta tori?** - pregunto andre cuando entro a clase Sikowitz

**-¿si donde esta toro?**- pregunto el maestro.

**-Sikowitz es tori-i!-** le explique

**-a mi me gusta decirle toro, ¿donde esta?**

**-no se sentía bien y ha ido a casa.**

**-ah bueno, hoy hablaremos como interpretar a alguien que siente miedo.**

**-oh**- se quejaba la gente

**-¡callaros!**- les grite a todos, esto iba a ser una clase divertida.

**-gracias jade**- este saco un coco de su bolsa-**¿por donde iba? **

**-aun no as empezado**- comento robbie.

_**Xxx**_

Las clases terminaron por fin, me dirigí a casa y cuando llegue allí le mande un texto a tori

**De jade **

**A tori**

_Hey tori ¿como te sientes?_

Después de eso, saque mis libros y empecé a hacer la tarea, mientras esperaba que me contestara

_**Xxx**_

Pasaron dos horas desde que le mande el texto y aun no había contestado, puede que no este dormida

**De jade**

**A tori**

_¿Esta todo bien?_

A los 5 min

**De tori**

**A jade**

_Si lo siento no a ver contestado antes :)_

En ese instante mi teléfono sonó y por poco no lo dejo caer al piso

**-¿jade?**

**-si ¿quien si no iba a ser?**

**-¿esta tori contigo?**

**-no trina, fue a casa hace como seis horas.**

**-no aquí no esta.**

**-¿pero tori no te llamo?**

**-si, pero luego me mando un mensaje diciéndome que no hacia falta.**- algo no esta bien.

**-trina algo no esta bien.**

_**Tori's prov. (**Seis horas antes)_

Estaba esperando a trina, la había llamado solo unos escasos segundos antes. Esta había aceptado venir a por pero antes tenia que ir a recoger una cosa. Me senté en una de las mesas del café asfalto.

Saque mi teléfono, para entrar en theslap y cotillear un poco los perfiles de mis amigos. Estaba mirando el perfil de andre, cuando sentí que mi vista se nublaba y todo se volvía negro.

_**Prov de nadie. (Seis horas antes)**_

La parte del café asfalto estaba vacía, solo se encontraba allí tori vega con su teléfono esperando a su hermana. Los demás chicos estaban en sus clases. Cuando beck Oliver golpeo a tori en la cabeza hizo que esta perdiera el conocimiento.

Beck había salido de la comisaria, no lo pudieron llevar a la cárcel porque no tenían pruebas suficientes el argumento de tres chicas y también el abogado que su padre consiguió a beck, porque pensaba que todo era un mal entendido y su hijo no había echo nada. Entonces beck decidió que tenia esperar el momento adecuado donde solo estuviera tori y poder llevársela lejos de todos.

Cuando beck vio que tori estaba sola, sentada en una de las mesas del café asfalto se acercó a ella por detrás y la golpeo en la cabeza, tan fuerte que acabo desmallada. Beck la llevo a su auto y empezó a conducir a un sitio donde nadie iba en años.

Cuando llego dejo a tori en una de las habitaciones, la dejo cuidadosamente aunque a el no le importaba si le hacia daño.

_**xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Cuando me desperté sentí que mi cabeza me dolía mucho ¿Qué había ocurrido? Abrí los ojos, pero no estaba en casa. No conocía el lugar, me levante del suelo aun mi cabeza me dolía mucho. Pase mi mano por mi cabeza y cuando mire mi mano tenia un poco de sangre.

Entonces una puerta se abrió, revelando a la única persona que no quería ver y ese alguien era beck.- por fin despiertas.- decía este mirándome.

**-¿C-cómo as salido?, ¡tenias que estar en la cárcel!**- le grite.- **¡casi me matas a no ser por trina y jade!**

**-¿no te alegras de verme?**- dijo acercándose.- **y a sido gracias a un fantástico abogado que mi padre contrato para mi.**

**-¿Por qué me haces esto?**

**-¿porque? ¡Porque no quiero que este contigo!**- dijo gritando.- **y no va a venir a buscarte.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Había llamado a andre, cat y robbie para contarles que no sabíamos donde estaba tori.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**dijo andre cuando llegaron- ¿y donde esta tori?

**-no lo se.**

**-no regreso a su casa y trina me llamo para saber si estaba conmigo**- respire- y creo que le a podido ocurrir algo.

**-voy a llamarla**- dijo la pelirroja, saco su pearphone.- no contesta.

-**ves, a eso me refiero.- **entonces sonó mi teléfono, acepte la llamada sin mirar quien era.

**-¿tori?**

**-no, soy trina**- dijo esta al celular.

**-¿que ocurre?**- le dije preocupada**- ¿Esta contigo tori?**

**-no, han dejado libre a beck.**

**-¿¡Qué!?**

**-se…**

**-lo escuche, hablamos luego**- le dije colgando el teléfono.

**-Tengo una idea de lo que le a podido pasar a tori.**

**-¡cuéntanosla!-** dijo andre y robbie

**-esta bien tori**- preguntaba la pelirroja

**-claro cat**- aunque no estoy segura, claro que esta bien. Hay que ser positivos.-**seguidme**

_**Prov de nadie.**_

Mientras que andre y jade conducían por la cuidad de los ángeles al igual robbie, cat y trina. Tori estaba con beck y lo peor ella no sabia donde estaba.

**-¡ella va a venir!**- dijo tori, lo mas segura que pudo.

Beck por otro lado no estaba tan seguro de que eso ocurra, ayudo a levantarse a tori. Estaba justo uno en frente del otro. Entonces beck la golpe fuertemente, tori del golpe acabo de nuevo en el suelo. Tori se levanto del suelo y beck la miraba.

Beck se acercaba a tori, ella intentaba esquivarlo hasta que encontró que no podía hacerlo. Tori estaba entre la pared y beck. Beck la agarro fuerte del cuello, tori intentaba que beck se apartara de ella, le dio una patada en el estomago.

**-eso no esta bien**- dijo beck volviendo a sostener a tori, para tirarla al suelo.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, también ahora la espalda por culpa de beck. Me levante del suelo, iba a darle un puñetazo pero atrapo mi mano y me golpeo este. Hizo que me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la pared, me empecé a caer porque me maree del golpe. Había visto como beck volvió acercarse a mi, me había golpeado pero esta vez todo volvió a ponerse negro al igual que cuando me golpe en la cabeza.

_**Prov de nadie**_

Mientras jade conducía lo más rápido que podía, intentando bloquear los malos pensamientos aunque sabia que no podía hacerlo había visto lo que este intento hacerle cuando estaba en la escuela, ¿quien lo iba a parar cuando nadie lo ve? Esta siguió conduciendo hasta fuera de la ciudad, donde había algunos almacenes vacíos. Esta sabía que podía ser un sitio donde podía estar beck.

Cat, robbie y trina decidieron pasar por la rv de beck, pero no lo encontraron. Entonces trina volvió a conducir buscando a su hermana, ella sabia que estaba con beck. Lo que ella aun no sabia es donde había llevado a su hermana.

Jade y andre, empezaron a buscar por los almacenes. Se habían separado para buscar más rápido.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba buscando a tori, si algo le ocurre por beck no me lo perdonaría. Entre en otro almacén abandonado, escuche algunos ruidos. Empecé a correr en la dirección del ruido.

Abrí la puerta de donde venia el ruido y como imagine estaba beck allí ¿pero donde esta tori?

**-¿Qué as echo?-** le grite golpeándolo, pero este me empujo.

**-¿de que me estas hablando?-** lo agarre de su camiseta

**- ¿donde esta?**

**-¿quien?**

**-beck no te hagas el estúpido conmigo, sé que tu le has hecho algo y como no me lo digas de aquí no sales.**

**-no se de lo que me estas hablando**.- dijo este, soltando el agarre de su camisa.

Beck salió de la habitación yo detrás de él, estaba escapando me di. Mientras lo seguía por todo el lugar lo perdí de vista.

**-¡beck!-** le grite

_**¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora? ¿Qué pasa con tori? ¿Qué va a ocurrir con beck?**_

_**KORE:**bueno vamos a empezar a contestar tus Reviews, si me quede diciéndome a mi misma kore parece de chico, claro al leer que es para abreviar el nombre de Coralis (que me parece un nombre muy bonito y original), un fic de cat y jade bueno cuando escriba algunas de las otras parejas escribiré esta pareja porque creo que se puede sacar mucho de esta pareja al ser cat tan infantil o despistada y jade tan "malvada" y aterradora con todo el mundo, aunque no siempre es así con cat. Si tu premio puede ser el fic de la graduación que prefieres ¿one-shot o una historia con varios capítulos?. Bueno la autocorrección de los teléfonos no sirve para nada porque muchas veces escriben cosas que no tienen nada que ver, oh gracias por amar la historia y a mi y si lo de la relación de trina con tori de pelearse pero luego protegerse es por experiencia personal también mía porque así es como siempre estoy con mis dos hermanos me peleo con ellos pero luego si nos pasa algo a alguno de nosotros pues ya sabes nos protegemos los unos a los otros. Bueno creo que no olvide nada de los Reviews ah si se me olvida algo, gracias por todos ellos :)_

_**Yoshi: **si beck es odioso en la historia y sobretodo en este capitulo, pobre tori con lo que a mi me gusta ella y todo lo que sufre por el estúpido de beck, puede que la otra historia en donde también lo odias ¿es mundos opuestos? Porque si lo es a mi también me cae mal en esa historia y aun mas con lo que le hizo a tori. Bueno y para el trinaxcat falta poco para que empiece a escribirlo cuando termine esta empezare esa porque si no se me hace un lio las historias pero como ya sabes actualizo pronto por eso ya falta poco para el trinaxcat _

_**43: **si robbie ya sufre bastante con su muñeco rex, para que trina le robe la novia. Oh allí te espero cuando escriba las historias, siempre me alegras cuando leo tus comentarios. No violar a beck no soy mucho de escribir escenas así, por lo menos aun. Beck es muy malo en este capitulo._

_**DK-sudi:** ¡un nuevo capitulo! Para hacerte feliz, sabes una cosa me diste la idea para este capitulo cuando me escribiste que seria interesante si quedara libre y bueno de hay salió este capitulo._

_**Jojo**: lo siento por este capitulo no hacer sufrir a beck, pero te prometo que en el siguiente si va a sufrir por hacer daño a tori._

_**RUN: **si beck se quedo con la policía pero salió, oh el patán tiene suerte y espero no dejarte con mucha intriga como dije jade y tori van a tener un final feliz, pero beck no._

_**Maybey: **hola, me agrada que te gusten mis historias. Si tendrá un bonito final y pronto empezare con el trinaxcat y espero que sigas comentando claro si quieres :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23 **_

_**vicTORIous no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider.**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Andre había escuchado el grito de jade, sabia que debía de hacer algo

**De andre**

**A cat**

_Venid a los almacenes de las afueras de la ciudad _

Andre después de mandar el texto en un tiempo record salió en la búsqueda de jade, el no quería ver a jade herida o a tori.

Mientras en el coche donde estaban robbie, trina y cat. Cat estaba leyendo el mensaje y entonces Trina cambio de dirección a donde cat había dicho

_**Jades prov.**_

**-beck**.-seguía llamándolo

**-...**- el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba.

**-¡mierda!-** grite dando una patada a una puerta metálica. Mire dentro pero no había nadie.

Cuando me pareció ver a alguien y fui por donde había visto que beck.

Entonces lo vi estaba llegando a la puerta por donde había entrado un rato antes, entonces me acerque rápidamente a él empujándolo para que quedara en el suelo.

-**¿Qué demonios as echo con tori?- **le dije sentándome sobre el para que no se moviera.

**-lo que tenia que a ver echo hace mucho tiempo.**

**-como te atreves a hacerle daño- **le dije pegándole con todas mis fuerzas.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Andre estaba observando la escena y vio como jade le dolía lo que dijo beck o mejor dicho le dolía lo que ha podido hacer a tori. Este se acercó a jade, la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo.

Mientras que andre intentaba hacer sentir mejor a jade, beck se había levantando y entonces andre dejo de abrazar a jade. Entonces andre golpeo lo mas fuerte posible a beck en la cara

**-¡maldito ni se te ocurra moverte!**-dijo andre, Entonces llegaron trina, cat y robbie.

**-¿y Tori?**- pregunto trina.

**-id a buscarla, yo me quedo con el**- dijo andre.

**-yo me quedo a ayudarlo**- dijo robbie.

Entonces las tres chicas fueron a buscar a tori.

**-como le haya ocurrido algo malo a Tori, te voy a matar-** le dijo andre a beck.

Mientras cat, jade y trina.

-**donde demonios esta tori?-** decía jade, entonces noto que alguien había puesto su mano en su hombro

_**Jade's prov.**_

Si no ha sido cat o trina ¿Quien ha sido? Entonces me di la vuelta.- **¡oh dios mio!**

**-¿que ocurre?**-pregunto trina un poco mas adelante con cat.

**- que alegre estoy de verte tori!**- le dije dándole un abrazo.

**-¡ay!**- me aleje un poco de ella

**-¿estas herida?**

**-no, esto… -**entonces esta se desmallo encima mía.

**-¡tori!-** estaba sobre mí aun de pie, la agarre para que no se hiciera daño si se caía.

- **¿Que le ocurre?- **dijo trina

**- ¿esta bien?-** dijo cat acercándose al igual que trina.

**-no lo se**

**-¿que hacemos?**- dijo cat muy preocupada.

Con ayuda de trina pude coger a tori en mis brazos.- **hay que ir con andre y robbie.**

**-¡y darle una patada a beck en el trasero!**- dijo trina.

**-ok, yo primera.**

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-deberíamos llamar a policía**- dijo robbie.

**-si es lo mejo**

Robbie llamo a la policía contándoles lo que beck había sido capaz hacer a tori.

_**Xxx**_

Unos cinco minuto después trina, cat y jade con tori en sus brazos llegaron a donde estaban robbie, andre y por desgracia también beck.

**-¿que le a ocurrido?**- pregunto robbie

**-estaba bien hablando con jade y al minuto siguiente se desmallo**- explico cat.

**-tenemos que llevarla al hospital**.- decía trina.

**-no estoy bien**- dijo tori que se había despertado**- ya me puedes soltar jade y gracias**.

- **esta bien si tú lo dices**- dijo jade, poniendo a tori en el suelo despacio.

Entonces todos ellos escucharon la sirena de un coche de policía. A los pocos segundos dos hombres salieron del auto y se acercaron donde estaban todos.

**-¿que ocurre?-** dijo el policía más alto.

**-esto**- dijo andre señalando a beck- **secuestro a nuestra amiga y la ataco, dos veces**.- dijo despacio.

**-¿cual de ellas?**- pregunto el hombre mirando a trina, después a cat, jade y tori por ultimo.

**-a ella**- dijo andre, señalando a tori.

**-chico si eso es cierto estas en un grabe problema.-** dijo el agente de policía mirando a beck, quien estaba muy tranquilo.

**-y ella debería ir al hospital**- intervino por primera vez el otro policía.

-**estoy bien**- decía tori, la cual perdió el equilibrio y a no ser por los buenos reflejos de jade hubiera acabado en el suelo.

-**no definitivamente no lo estas**- dijo jade sujetando por la cintura a tori.

**-nosotros nos encargamos de el**- dijo el hombre señalando a beck.

**- y vosotros deberíais convencerla de que la revise un doctor, seria bueno para tener pruebas contra el.**

**-ella es muy testaruda**- dijo trina- **la única vez que a dejado que la lleven al hospital fue cuando cat la golpeo.**

**-yo creo que si, aunque tenga que llevarla por la fuerza**- dijo jade, esta volvió a coger a tori.

**-¡suéltame jade!-** dijo forcejeando tori-** ¡estoy bien! ¡Y esto también es secuestro!**

**-no lo estas, ahora cállate y déjame llevarte al doctor.**

**-creo que eso a sido fácil**- dijo andre al ver que tori no protestaba mas, pero era porque se había dormido.

_**Xxx**_

Después de llegar al hospital y explicar lo ocurrido a tori, llevaban allí al menos una hora esperando.

**-no tenéis porque quedaros**- dijo trina y jade a la vez.

**-pero queremos estar aquí-** dijo cat

**-descansar y si ocurre algo nosotras os avisamos**.- dijo jade, dándole sus llaves a Andre

_**Xxx**_

Después de protestar cat, robbie y andre salieron del hospital dejando solas a trina y jade.

**-familiares de señorita vega.**

**-nosotras**- dijeron trina y jade casi saltando de sus asientos.

**-¿como esta?-**pregunto jade

**-bueno por lo que me contasteis ese tal beck le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y por eso estaba tan mareada, tiene algunas heridas pero por el resto esta bien.**

**-¿podemos ir a verla?**

**-por supuesto, habitación 124.**

**-te espero aquí- **dijo trina, quien iba a llamar a sus padres para explicarles lo ocurrido.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Llegue a la habitación que el doctor nos dijo, me senté en una de las sillas que estaba junto a la cama.

**-¿Qué a pasado?-**__mire a donde estaba tori y estaba despierta.

**-lo siento tori.**

**-¿porque?**

**-a sido mi culpa lo que a ocurrido por el idiota de beck.**

**-no tienes la culpa**

**-si lo es, todo es por mi culpa y beck nunca te hubiera echo nada de esto si no estuvieras conmigo.**

**-vale la pena**

**-¿que vale la pena**?-le pregunte confusa- **¿Has visto acaso que te a echo? Y todo por mi culpa**

**-si, pero no me importa mientras este contigo.**

**-¡te podía a ver matado tori y seria por mi culpa!**

**-¿pero no a ocurrido verdad?**

**-no**

**-estoy bien, bueno no del todo me duele mucho la cabeza y la espada, pero al menos tengo la novia mas guapa**

**-te quiero**- le dije dándole un beso

**-yo también jade**- dijo después de darle el beso.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me desperté en el hospital. Mire a la sillas de la habitación pero no estaba jade. ¿Donde esta?

Entonces llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y esperaba que fuera jade pero no fue ella.

**-¡hola!-** dijeron andre, cat y robbie.

**-¿como estas tori?**- pregunto cat acercándose y dándome un abrazo.

**-cat, por favor**.- le dije me dolía demasiado para uno de sus abrazos.

**-cat ten cuidado esta herida**.- le explico jade, que acaba de entrar con las manos por detrás de su espalda.

**-lo siento**- dijo con una cara triste y a los pocos segundos otra vez feliz, pero así es cat.

**-¿que tienes en tu espalda?**- le pregunte a jade

**-¿que?-**dijo nerviosa.- **Nada**- dijo rápidamente.

**-jade**

**-vale**-dijo esta dándome una bolsa.

Abrí la bolsa, donde había un oso de peluche -**no tenias porque regalarme nada.**

**-lo se, pero cuando fui a por un café lo vi y pensaba que te encantaría tenerlo.**

**-oh, ven aquí.**- esta se acercó y le di un beso.

**Xxx**

**Nadie prov.**

Un juez condeno a beck a ir a la cárcel, 10 años por secuestro y otros 10 por atacar a tori dos veces.

**-¡eh tu!-** dijo un hombre que a su lado había otro hombre mas bajo.

**-¿yo?-**pregunto beck

**-¿eres nuevo?**

**-si**

**-¿y que as echo para estar aquí?**

**-¿que?**

**-si, a mi me pillaron robando ¿y tu?**

**-pegar y secuestrar a una mujer**.- dijo otro hombre detrás de beck**.-se cree muy valiente.**

**-eso no esta bien**- dijo el hombre mas alto.

**-¿le enseñamos una lección?**- dijo el hombre detrás de beck

**-por supuesto, nadie debería de pegar a las mujeres y como tu lo has hecho vas a saber ahora que se siente cuando te dan una paliza.**

Los tres hombres tenían rodeado a beck, uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en la cara, beck iba a devolverle el golpe, pero dos de ellos lo agarraron. Entonces le dio un puñetazo en el estomago

**-¿¡te gusta que te peguen!?**- pregunto el hombre, volviendo a golpearle otra vez mas fuerte.

Los tres hombres siguieron pegando a beck, hasta que acabo en el suelo y empezaron a pegarle patas. Cuando terminaron de golpear a beck tenía toda la cara llena de sangre por los golpes y porque había estado llorando. Tenia un brazo roto y al menos un par de costillas rotas.

_**Xxx**_

habían pasado seis años desde que beck estaba en la cárcel, aun todos los días le golpeaban y era peor con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que no actuó bien y no tenia que a ver echo eso. Beck ahora tenia 24 años y lo único que había conseguido era alejar a todo el mundo de su lado primero jade a quien amaba, luego a todos sus antiguos amigos tori, andre, cat, robbie y sus propios padres todo el mundo lo evitaba ahora estaba solo y aun le quedaban 14 años mas.

_**Jade's prov.**_

wow siete años juntas habíamos estado ya tori y yo siendo novias pero eso hoy iba a cambiar para siempre. La había invitado a un restaurante a cenar para hablar con ella. en el momento que terminamos la cena.

**-tori, tengo algo que decirte.**

**-¿que pasa?-** dijo preocupada, seria por el tono de mi voz.

**-bueno e estado pensando por un tiempo y ya llevábamos siete años juntas, pero yo no quiero seguir siendo tu novia.**

**-¿¡que!?**-dijo tori nerviosa -**Jade lo sie.**

**-shh, escucha no as echo nada malo**.-

**-ento...**

**-deja que me explique**- la interrumpí**.- hemos pasado por momentos malos ya lo sabes con lo de perder la memoria y beck.-**esta asintió- **y bueno pienso que ya es hora de no seguir siendo novias.**

Me acerque mas a ella, cogiéndole una mano- j**ade de verdad, yo no quiero romper contigo**

**-¿quien a dicho que quiero romper contigo?**

**-estas diciendo que no quieres ser mi no...-** esta dejo de hablar cuando vio la pequeña cajita.

**- quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿aceptas?**

**-si jade, por supuesto**- dijo esta y entonces me besa, note que tenia algunas lagrimas.

**-bueno futura señora west estoy muy contenta de que aceptes**- le dije poniéndole el anillo**.- te dije que no te iba a dejar nunca mas.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori y jade un año después se casaron, la boda la organizo cat para sus dos amigas. Andre había echo la música para la fiesta y bueno robbie había ayudado a cat organizando la boda.

Todos ellos seguían siendo amigos, aunque algunas veces no se veían en largos periodos de tiempo por su trabajo. Pero siempre estaban allí cuando alguno de sus amigos los necesitaba o para los cumpleaños de sus amigos.

_**Bueno escribir esta historia me a encantado pero tenia que acabar :( me a encantado todos los comentarios y os doy a todos las gracias por leer, comentar y sobretodo por esos maravillosos lectores que los dejaba intrigados (ya sabéis quienes sois ¿no?)**_

_**Mi escena preferida del ultimo capitulo es cuando jade le pide a tori que se case con ella ¿y cual es vuestra escena favorita?**_

_**¿Bueno como estuvo la historia? Acepto de todo, que me arrojéis una piedra o a mi por un acantilado, una rosa, un abrazo, lo que vosotros queráis excepto que me regaléis a vuestros hermanos (ya tengo suficientes ¿Quién quiere que le regale uno? Si lo se estoy loca, pero soy así XD)**_

_**43:**bueno lo siento falto que trina le pateara pero no pudo ser :( ¿y bueno creo que en este capitulo te contesta si tori esta bien no?_

_**MWH98:**¿de verdad te quemaba el querer dejar review? Bueno no pasa nada si no dejaste mucho en el Review anterior aun tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo en este, si tienes tiempo claro. Bueno eso espero al menos que leas las historias y si puedes pues dejas review me encanta que la gente deje su opinión sobre los capítulos_

_**DK-sudi****: **¡sorpresa aquí esta el último capitulo! :( ¡no aun no puede llegar el final! ¿Te hice feliz con la actualización?_

_**KORE:** bueno en realidad si morí, pero al llegar al infierno no me querían ni allí por eso estoy aquí (es broma) si yo también hablo sola por eso creo que yo también estoy loca, pero que le voy a hacer ya no tengo remedio, bueno seguro que tu parte sádica no es tan para tanto te lo digo por experiencia de escuchar a otras personas. Oh acabo de aprender algo nuevo que, Coralis significa joven e Ikari ira en japonés. También me encanta Ikari será porque me gustan los nombres poco comunes al menos donde yo vivo._

_**RUN: **si beck sufreeeee, oh como lo adivinaste que tori y jade serian felices oh es verdad ya dije que iban a tener un final feliz._

_**Jojo**: si beck sufre mucho, pero tiene que pagar por lo que hizo el muy …._

_**Yoshi:** te tengo que decir que al menos la primera parte de tu comentario me hizo reír sobretodo esto: esta bien vdd? no le ah pasado nada bueno nada grave cierto? porque es decir no le puede pasar nada malo cierto? Claro me dio gracia porque yo sabia lo que iba a ocurrir pero bueno veo que te as preocupado mucho por tori, claro que no la va a ocurrir nada malo, es mi personaje favorito con jade y cat. El único que yo dejaría morir en mi fic seria a beck que se lo merece._

_**Maybey:** si me di cuenta que algunos lectores estarían mordiéndose las uñas con el anterior capitulo, oh gracias por recomendar mi historia catrina eso es muy bonito por tu parte y por si tu y tu amigos quieren saber voy a hacer otra ya mismo, esta será de varios capítulos._

_**Cachorro:** si beck se a deschaveto o vuelto loco para hacer eso a tori y lo siento beck no muere en la historia, estará sufriendo un largo tiempo en la cárcel._

_**Bueno y para aquellos que leen todo lo que escribo, ya sabéis quienes sois ¿no? Si lo se ya he dicho esto al menos dos veces en el capitulo, a lo que iba. Todos sabéis que se acerca la historia de trinaxcat con incluido jori, las dos parejas tendrán la misma importancia en la historia para ser justos y bueno por si alguien aun no lo sabe soy malísima para los títulos de las historias. Os propongo si queréis claro, que me aconsejéis nombres para la historia. (Os daréis cuenta que no es tan fácil o al menos para mi)**_


End file.
